The 1st Sin
by Dimensional Lover
Summary: AU. Jean Grey / Emma Frost. Then she came back... Femslash
1. The Apple

**Title: **The Apple

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** M

**Notes:** Emma Frost has her man, but is that enough for her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

An aggravated Emma Frost stares out her bedroom window out into the breaking dawn to the road that leads into the institute grounds. She shifts her body uncomfortably taking in a deep breath through her nose with her legs crossed. She should be relaxed after her morning fix from her new boyfriend Scott Summers. But all she could think about was his ex-wife. The redhead left 4 months ago after her divorce was finalized.

The almost pouting blonde begins to engage in the same act of verbal frustration she'd been plagued with since Jean Grey first barged into Scott's act of mental infidelity six months ago.

'You should have known better Jean. I bet you think that sleeping time bomb you've got tucked away in your psyche entitles you to something, don't you. Well it doesn't. You've got to work for what you want, just like the rest of us. I don't even know how Scott put up with your little Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde freak show as long as he did. 'Oh poor Jeanie is possessed by an entity let's all stop our lives and hold her hand.' Pathetic, codependent, victimizing, sanctimonious, little tart. If you had given Scott a bit more attention, he wouldn't have come to me."

She picks up her morning drink a basil cucumber Tom Collins from the side table and takes a long sip holding the glass to her lips as her mind drifts back to the moment she saw Jean appear in Scott's mind. A small smile begins to play on her lips.

"I'll always savor that look on your face though, Jean. Mmm, agonizing, black, hostile and hopeless. It was….. beautiful. What I wouldn't give to see it just one more time to see you glaring at me with those glowing amber eyes, yearning to rip me apart limb from limb." She darkly laughs to herself. "Humph, I know a few people who would pay handsomely for that kind of action as a matter of fact. It would be delicious to see you in the ring little firefly."

She closes her eyes imagining a leather-clad redhead covered in blood on her hands and knees licking the face of her freshly wounded prey. The smile disappears from her lips as she sees that she is the victim. She remembers what happened after Jean ejected Scott from their minds.

"You could have fried my brain right then and there. Why didn't you? I was preoccupied when we came out your pathetic excuse for mental torture. You could have killed me if you wanted, you certainly had the ability even in my diamond form. Not that that would have solved your problems with Scott. I wasn't the person your anger should have been directed toward. He was the one cheating."

She takes another sip from the glass and rolls her eyes sitting back in the chair. "Though I certainly can't blame him for turning to me so quickly, I mean look at me. He'd have been an idiot not to." She darkly giggles to herself. 'Jean and Scott, Scott and Jean, the perfect couple, the love that will stand the test of time'," She says in a sarcastic tone taking an exhausted breath putting her drink back on the side table. "Humph, please, more like the relationship from hell."

She stands and walks into the bathroom looking into the mirror as she applies her cleansing cream. "I know what he saw in you though. I have to give the man credit he knows a beautiful woman when he sees one. You are a lovely little flower Jean Grey. Maybe Scott didn't know how to handle you. That's probably the real reason why you left, isn't it? He's sub-par in the bedroom, but he gets the job done with a bit of coaching."

Emma bends down toward the sink and splashes water into her face to wash off the facial cream. She turns and dries her face lightly with a towel as she looks into the mirror again turning her face from side to side blowing a kiss to her reflection as she walks out of the bathroom and into her closet.

She pulls out a low cut white silk blouse and examines it. She begins to wonder what the redhead is like in bed and laughs to herself. "He was probably scared of that little firefly inside of you." She sits the blouse on the bed and grabs a pair of fitted white cashmere jeans laying them on the bed next to her blouse. "He may have held back because he thought you would hurt him, although he practically lets me get away with murder when we're together." She furrows her brow and takes a deep breath stopping for a moment. " Maybe you're the one whose scared."

She walks to her dresser and pulls out a white bra and thong smiling as she thinks of the redhead biting her bottom lip. "Afraid to let yourself be free, to let yourself feel like you did when you were in my mind." She laughs under her breath as she gets dressing. "I'll have to ask you what it was like sifting through my thoughts, memories, and fantasies. I bet you enjoyed it more than you'd like to admit. It'd be impossible not to."

She checks herself out in the mirror pressing out invisible wrinkles as she seductively licks her lips. "I can't wait to find out."

* * *

The blonde heads out the door and down the stairs into the cafeteria for breakfast. Ororo, Hank, Warren, Bobby, Rogue and the rest of team greet her by way of slight nods and waves. Scott gets up and walks over to the meal counter and waits for her with a tray.

She kisses him on the cheek. "Aww, aren't you the gentleman. I'll have to find a way to reward your chivalry later." The blonde says winking at him as he carries her tray to the table. They sit next to Ororo and Kitty.

"Well you're looking chipper this morning Emma." Storm says to her as she cuts up her eggs. "You'd be surprised what a little morning coitus can do for the complexion Ororo, you should try it some time." The blonde says as Kitty spits out her orange juice.

"Christ Emma, why do you have to be so vulgar, it's disgusting. Is that all you think about?" The blonde smirked as she begins eating her breakfast sending kitty a telepathic message and image.

~ _It wasn't so disgusting when I helped you with your little problem with Peter last month was it. 'He isn't called Colossus for nothing.' Isn't that what you told me? _~

Kitty's eyes widened as her face turned red. She immediately turned back to her plate and began eating. As much as she couldn't stand Emma, she couldn't argue with the woman's knowledge of all things sexual.

The team finished breakfast and one by one left to teach their various classes. Emma was slotted for team building exercises on the soccer field today. This was normally Jean's position but since the redhead left Charles thought it would be appropriate to give the students another telepathic coach so they would feel comfortable. Emma suggested Betsy, but she had her own duties teaching Telekinesis 101 and Introduction to Precognition.

The blonde wasn't fond of sweating but they had a good group this year. This year's team was far more disciplined than the graduating class. She paced the field back and forth calling out commands telepathically to the students. The blonde suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned toward the field. One of the students said something that she hadn't expected.

~ _Frost is fuckin' hot, can you imagine her and Jean going at it. Jesus, that'd be nuclear. ~_

The blonde had a deadpan expression on her face as she put her hands on her hips watching the students run back and forth. She watched them closely trying to get a fix on who said it. It was absolutely absurd but she was curious and wanted to scan the mind of the one who said it to see why they would come up with such a thing.

She continued giving new plays telepathically not having any success in her alternative mission of mental infiltration. The team was comprised of males and females, but since everyone was pre-pubescent she had no way of identifying the voice. She opted for a more hands on approach and slowly bent down to pick up the ball that had been kicked toward her exposing quite a bit of her cleavage in the process. Sure enough she found the one she was looking for as quite a few of the tweens began snickering at Sophie, who stood frozen eyes locked on the blonde's impressive rack.

Emma threw the ball back onto the field and began to gently scan the girl's mind. To her surprise she found that Sophie kept a detailed inventory of her former coach's unconscious mental projections, specifically when the blonde was present. Apparently the redhead thought she had beautiful breasts. The blonde found that funny since it was common knowledge that they were the best money could buy.

Never the less she was intrigued. Before Jean found out about the affair she and the blonde actually enjoyed regular conversations telepathically every once in a while to help them trust one another. It was also Charles' underhanded way of having Jean keep mental tabs on the blonde to make sure she had genuinely switched sides. Jean's mind was an impenetrable tank so the blonde had no idea her former team leader had checked her out from time to time. Maybe Scott really wasn't doing it for the redhead. Emma began to consider.

After an hour the practice was finished. Everyone laughed when the blonde called Sophie over to talk with her. "Based on your classmate's reactions, I assume your mental play by play of women's body parts is a regular occurrence…." She watched as the little blonde girl nodded her head and looked down at the grass. Emma lifted Sophie's chin and looked into her eyes and saw tears. In a surprising show of kindness the blonde got on one knee and placed her hands softly on the girl's shoulders. Sophie's eyes began shifting back and forth trying not to look at her coach's cleavage.

"It's okay, you can look at them. Go ahead." She watched as the tween took a deep breath and sighed staring at them as though in a trance. "Alright Sophie give me some eye contact. You are an exceptionally talented telepath. You'll probably even surpass me one day, but until that time comes you have to learn how to better control your mental projections and fortify your shields."

The blonde stands as a red faced Sophie shakes her mind back into consciousness. "I want you to report to my office twice a week starting tomorrow. I'm going to tutor you." Sophie looks up at her coach with wide eyes and a smile on her face. Emma drops her hands from the girl's shoulders and begins walking toward the mansion with her. Emma winks at her as they reach the foyer. "We blondes have to stick together right?" Sophie smiles and runs in meeting her friends as Emma watches them whispering and laughing with one another.

She'd had a long day and it was nowhere near over. She still needed to go to Frost International today for some business meetings. So she went up to her apartment to shower. Scott eventually joined her so she decided to kill two birds with one stone. The blonde was glad she had given him a key, as she knew she wouldn't be home until late in the evening from the office. He'd be asleep by then.

* * *

After her early afternoon delight with Scott she headed to work but couldn't stop thinking about Jean. It irritated her to no end. The woman was gone and still getting on her nerves. Her last meeting of the day was with a French diplomat to iron out the details of Frost Industries new line of wines. The man was a fat pompous chauvinist pig, but Emma had met thousands like him. They had dinner in her office where he went on and on about his latest conquest.

He took great pride in the fact that he was now having sex with his wife and her sister. Emma knew the women quite well and was surprised that they even agreed to such a thing. They were both well off so it couldn't have been for the man's money. So the blonde decided to satisfy her curiosity. "Hugo, may I ask how you managed to get the Le Roy's to -," He began to laugh interrupting her. "Come now ma dame, they are soeurs. They are not intimate. I simply seduced Valerie and convinced ma femme to permit the affair. It is all about amour after all."

The blonde remembered that the younger sister's husband had died a few months ago and that the woman had gone into a depression. Hugo obviously took advantage of that. She now had another reason to finish the meeting quickly as she didn't want to be in such a disgusting man's presence longer than she needed to. She showed him out of the office after he signed the necessary exportation paperwork and began to leave. He turned to speak as he walked out the door. "Madame Frost, you would do well to not show me such disdain. Do not forget the feu de l'enfer where we first became acquainted. You will not always be able to entice your lovers to come to you willingly mademoiselle Frost. You better than anyone know that an opportunity must present itself for amour to blossom."

The blonde grits her teeth as the door closes behind him. 'Please, I am the opportunity…' she thought to herself. 'I can have anyone I want, whenever I want, however I want them. I'd never have to take advantage of a mourning woman just to get laid you portentous ingrate. You should be happy your wife even lets you stand next to her.' She lays her head back against her chair and takes in a deep breath through her nose.

He's an idiot to say something so preposterous. It had been 8 years since she left the hellfire club, her skills were legendary. She is still the best White Queen to ever run the organization. The fact that it took five women to replace her was proof of that.

It was a long quiet drive back to the mansion. Her head began to ache the closer she got to the institute. She had the driver slow down, thinking the bumpy road was the problem. There was yellow cab parked at the top of the hill in front of the school entrance. Emma had her driver stop the car further down the hill so she could see who it was getting out of the cab.

A woman with a hood on got out of the car and paid the driver. She looked around holding two duffle bags as the driver left passing Emma's car down the road. She pulled down her hood as her duffle bags float following behind her. She walked past the flood lights and the blonde catches a flash of burgundy locks.

It was Jean. She was back.

**TBC…**

* * *

French Language: ma dame (my lady), soeurs (sisters) , ma femme (my wife), Madame (Mistress) , feu de l'enfer (Hellfire) Mademoiselle (Mistress), amour (love/passion)


	2. The Tree

**Title: **The Tree

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** I hope I'm not too rough with Jean's powers here. Let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

The blonde took a deep breath closing her eyes putting her thumb to her temple and her index and middle finger to her forehead massaging them. Her headache continued to get worse as her heart began to race almost painfully. Her hands began to tremble as she closed her fist so tightly she almost drew blood from her palm. She wasn't sure if it was fear or anger she was feeling.

She sat parked at the bottom of the hill for 30 minutes trying to compose herself. Why was she having such a strong physical reaction all of sudden? Just seeing the redhead couldn't be affecting her so intensely.

**Inside the mansion…**

Jean looks around the foyer closing her eyes inhaling a deep breath, taking in the scent she had come to miss. Memories flash past her mind of joyous funny moments she'd had with the team. It felt good to be home, in spite of the circumstances that caused her to leave her long time residence.

The redhead slowly opens her eyes as she walks quietly toward the stairs when an all too familiar mental presence gets her attention. She grits her teeth and takes in a deep breath as her ex-husband walks in from the pool shirtless with a towel draped over his shoulders.

Summers stops in his tracks and swallows so loudly it almost echoed through the foyer. He opens his mouth to speak but the redhead lifts her hand telekinetically stopping his mouth from opening. She takes in an irritated breath and shakes her head softly laughs at the serendipitous irony of it all.

To encounter her unfaithful ex-husband and his mistress the exact day and moment she decides she's ready to return home, the gods were obviously testing her resolve. She was well aware of the blonde's presence when she first arrived onto the school grounds. The redhead wanted to hurry inside, just thinking of the woman was giving her a massive headache.

She turns to look at the dejected face of her ex-husband. "Scott, I'll say this once and only once…" The man is the picture of fear as amber eyes begin to glow staring into his adulterous soul. She speaks slowly and deliberately as her body wafts with so much heat it's almost suffocating. The mansion begins to gently tremble. "You two…. will stay… the fuck away from me…..for as long as… I… need you to. Do…you… understand? If…. I catch either of you….within earshot of me….."

The redhead is interrupted as Charles, Ororo, and Rogue call out to her. 'Great…now what' She thinks to herself as she closes her eyes breathing deeply trying desperately to control the raging fire within her. Ororo floats down the stairs as Jean releases Scott from her telekinetic hold.

Her caramel best friend quickly moves to take the redhead into her arms, but Jean stops her holding up one hand telling her to wait a moment. Jean takes a few more deep breathes, using the techniques she learned from Dr. Banner to control her emotions and quall the blood thirsty force inside her. A few minutes go by and the mansion stops shaking. She opens her eyes revealing emerald orbs and gives Ororo a smile taking the woman into her arms. "Hey Ro, I missed you."

Ororo softly rubs her friend's back kissing her on the cheek as students begin converging on the redhead from every imaginable direction to greet her. Her little scare tactic earlier had inadvertently awakened the whole school.

"All right everyone, let's all calm down and return to your rooms. We are all happy that Jean has returned home, but it is quite late. It would be better if we had a more formal welcome home get together some other time." Charles says as all the students begin "awing' in unison as they go back to their rooms.

_~ Charles, I don't want a party or anything special alright. I just want to get back to work_. ~ Jean mentally whispers to him.

He nods his head and smiles gently at her as he takes her hand. "Whatever you wish. It's good to have you home. Get some rest and if you feel up to it in the morning, the AP telekinesis class needs to prepare for finals."

Jean takes a deep breath and smiles at him. "That'd be great Charles. Thank you."

* * *

**Institute Road…**

Emma sits quietly in her car now parked at the front gate breathing deeply as her headache spikes into a migraine, a drop of blood falls from her nose onto her white pants, the ground is shaking. The blonde holds the armrest tightly and grabs some tissue as her headache suddenly subsides.

She looks out the tinted windows to see the lights in the mansion turning on one after another. No doubt everyone knows the redhead is back now. The blonde cleans her nose and begins to rub her face with both hands. Her body had begun to settle down and she felt more like herself. She wasn't going to sit outside all night she knew if she felt Jean's presence then the redhead surely felt hers too.

The commotion in the mansion got louder and louder. The blonde wasn't going to sit idly by and let the redhead think she was avoiding her. She had nothing to be ashamed of. Emma went over this week's schedule with the driver and got out of the car with her briefcase.

She held her head up high as the noise in the mansion began to die down the closer she got to the doors. She took in a deep breath and put on her most nonchalant expression and slowly opened the doors. The redhead was standing next to Charles when she looked up as the door opened meeting the blonde's cool blue eyes.

Green eyes were locked into blue for a full minute, until the redhead turned away speaking to the professor. "Thanks again Charles. I'll be there bright and early tomorrow." She begins walking up the staircase as her duffle bags float behind her. Scott runs over to his girlfriend as fast as he can waving his arms and shaking his head back and forth frantically. The blonde furrows her brow and steps aside as he tries to grab her tripping into the door.

She watches as Jean walks up the stairs. "I guess you found out you aren't the center of the universe Miss Grey. How does it feel?" The blonde says as the redhead continues walking up the stairs. Scott finally grabs his girlfriend and covers her mouth as the blonde hears Jean's dark voice as it echoes through the foyer.

"Don't forget what I said Scott." The redhead says as she reaches the top of the staircase never even bothering to turn around as she disappears down the hallway. The blonde yanks his hand from her mouth. "What has gotten into you?" She asks him completely appalled by his behavior.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "What's gotten in to me? What the hell are you thinking saying something like that to her?" He says sternly trying to keep his voice down.

"Is it a crime to speak to her now? Is she a saint, so holy that she can't bear to hear my voice?" The blonde fires back.

"Just stay away from her Emma. Don't even try and talk to her, please for everyone's sake." Scott says trying to reason with his irate girlfriend.

"I'm so sick and tired of everyone treating her like she's untouchable just because of that thing inside of her. Maybe if people were honest with her instead of walking on egg shells every time she breathes, she'd be able to control it." She says with her eyes piercing into Scott's ruby glasses.

"It's not that simple Emma. Don't you understand, she could destroy the planet in the blink of an eye if she wanted to. We can't take that kind of threat lightly." Scott says almost trembling not sure if Jean can hear them or not.

The blonde drops her gaze and heads toward the staircase as Scott grabs her arm. "Where are you going?!" He almost yells. She yanks her arm from his hand. "I'm going to my apartment Scott. Why don't you go to yours? As a matter of fact, why don't you give me my key back while you're at it? It's nothing against you, I'm just deathly allergic to cowardice." She says holding out her hand as his jaw clenches trying to ignore her remark.

He stares at her hand and back into her eyes as she waits with a stark expression on her face. "Emma, look I'm just saying -,"She interrupts him as she turns and begins walking up the stairs. "Slide it under my door when you have some free time. We can talk about this later. I feel a sneeze coming on."

* * *

Scott stands frozen at the bottom of the stairs as the blonde reaches the top and heads down the hallway. She passes the redhead's room staring at the door as she walks by. She stops and raises her hand to knock, but can suddenly feel her headache reemerging and changes her mind walking away.

The blonde reaches her door as the headache subsides. The redhead was definitely the cause, she was sure of it now. She goes inside and heads for the bathroom. Leaning onto the counter staring at her reflection, she takes a deep breath examining her porcelain face. A drop of blood falls into the sink. The blonde shakes her head and looks into the mirror with a confused expression on her face. Her nose had bled again as her hands began to tremble.

She looked into the mirror and smirked. "So you heard me after all, little firefly. Don't you worry one little bit. I'll make sure Scott and I give you all the attention you want from now on."

The blonde jumps slightly as her mirror cracks. She laughs. "I'll replace that just like I replaced you." She cleans up her nose and walks out into her bedroom. She takes off her clothes and shakes her head staring at the drop of blood on her pants. She sighs and tosses them into the hamper then goes to lie down in bed.

She looks up at her ceiling taking in a deep breath with her hands under her head. Her eyes slowly close as she begins mentally sifting through her duties for tomorrow. She wants to make sure she can keep Sophie focused for her tutoring session. So more conservative attire is called for, then she has a meeting with her stockbroker to make the weekly changes to her portfolio….

The blonde's eyes quickly open and she grits her teeth. Her mind flashed with a thought of the eye contact she had with the redhead downstairs. Jean's eyes were as green as the finest polished jade her expression was soft yet fierce.

The blonde quickly shook her head, took a deep breath and refocused her mind. She needed to call the governor of California to discuss her military contract with the National Guard there. Her head jerks slightly as she sees the redhead's full rose kissed lips moving as she spoke to Charles when the blonde first walked in.

Emma quickly sits up in bed and breaths in and out through her nose impatiently. What the hell was going on with her? Why couldn't she focus? Sure Jean was back but she didn't care, she despised the woman with her self-righteous attitude thinking everyone should treat her like she's special. The blonde took another deep breath puffing out her chest as she shakes her head. 'This is ridiculous.' She thinks to herself lying back down onto the bed.

As soon as she closed her eyes she saw herself watching the redhead as she walked up the stairs. Cataloging every sway of her hips with each step, she sat up almost in a panic. "Christ I'll be worse than Sophie at this rate." She needs to do something to get her mind off what happened earlier. So she gets up from bed and heads to the dresser pulling out a swim suit. Then she slips on a pair of white cashmere sweats and heads toward the door. Just as she's about to open it, she hears knocking.

She rolls her eyes knowing who it is. "Aah aah ah, chew. My allergies are really intolerable tonight sweetie would you mind not standing so close to the door." She says pretending to sniffle sarcastically. She crosses her arms waiting for Scott to leave.

"Em, look, I get it okay, but this isn't about you and me anymore." He puts his face to the door and whispers. "If she goes out of control who knows who she'll hurt. Please just be reasonable." He pleads hearing the blonde sneezing again. He shakes his head bends down and slips the key under the door. "I hope we can talk tomorrow okay. Just stay out of Jean's way." She sneezes again as he walks away.

She leans with her back against the door until she is sure he is out of range and she can get down to the pool. If there was one thing about Scott that she couldn't stand it was his constant need to try and appease his ex-wife, not just him but everyone. It infuriated her to no end to witness such high levels of in-authenticity from grown adults. If they were employees at her company she'd have fired them by now.

She leaves her apartment and walks down the long hallway stopping in front of Jean's door again. She looks at the door with a satisfied expression on her face as if she knows the redhead is standing right behind it staring back at her. To her surprise her head doesn't begin to ache this time. She mouths four words and winks as she walks off down the stairs toward the pool.

The redhead takes a deep breath gritting her teeth as she walks away from the door. She got the blonde's message clearly. "See you soon firefly."

**TBC….**


	3. The Serpent

**Title: **The Serpent

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Oh the humanity….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

The blonde swam twenty laps non-stop and still couldn't get her mind off the redhead. She continued to replay their reunion in her mind over and over again. That wasn't at all how she imagined it would be. She'd seen herself many times walking up to the redhead and smiling at her as her new boyfriend held her waist possessively. She would say. "Jean as you can see you are no longer needed here. We don't need someone who is so quick to abandon her team over a personal matter."

She longed to see the redhead's face downcast and shamed. Instead Jean came through the door like she owned the mansion with everyone welcoming the woman with open arms.

After about an hour the blonde gave up the ghost and decided to go over some paperwork since sleep was out of the question. She went back up stairs to her apartment and into her home office. Upon further examination she discovered that the export contract with Hugh the French Ambassador had a small issue. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was to talk with him again, especially so soon after their last meeting. She decided she would call him tomorrow.

She stayed up all night as she found that whenever she closed her eyes she saw the redhead. The blonde didn't know if Jean was playing some cruel torturous game with her mind or if her month of obsessing over the redhead had finally caused her to snap.

Its 7 am in the morning when she calls the French Ambassador's private line.

"Bonjour Hugo. Yes this is Emma. I went over our export contract, there is a small problem. Are you still in town? Uum hum. The convention center, alright I've got it. I'll see you there this afternoon. Thank you."

The blonde found that she was more tired than usual that morning. She sat in her chair and closed her eyes and surprisingly fell asleep. An hour later she awakened to the sound of her phone ringing. She felt so much better having finally gotten a bit of sleep and was astonished that the redhead wasn't running around in her dreams. Maybe she was more stressed than she realized. Hugo called to ask if she could meet him at 2 pm instead. The blonde agreed. She left her room and went about her morning duties including a tutoring session with Sophie.

**Institute Office of Emma Frost**

"Now Sophie while the female form is a magnificent creation, why do you feel you are so fascinated by it. Have you had any sexual experience with a female before?" Emma asked watching the young girl turn beet red as she stared at the floor. "Uumm, well….I…" Her voice barely a whisper. "Sophie, sex is nothing to be ashamed of. I am the one person you can speak to freely about this sort of thing with around here. Speak up dear."

Sophie took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with the blonde. "I…I… I kissed Casandra once, it was sort of an accident though. And one time Emily and I were seeing if our boobs had gotten bigger and she let me touch hers." The young blonde takes in an uneasy breath ready to lay it all out on the table. "….and I have…..I've had dreams sometimes of….you and….and…..Miss Jean...doing it."

The blonde got up from her chair and took a seat in front of Sophie on the edge of her desk. "Doing what exactly?" She asked genuinely curious. The girl's eyes fell to the floor again and she began taking deep panicked breaths. "Calm down Sophie. Would it be easier for you to show me?"

The girl immediately looked up at her with wide shocked eyes. The blonde smirked. "Telepathically. I'll give you points for your taste in women though. I'd want to have sex with me too." She said winking at the blushing girl. Sophie smiled and swallowed hard as she sent the blonde a series of thoughts and mental images.

Emma raised a surprised eyebrow and looked at a now heavily panting Sophie. "Sophie have you been watching pornographic movies sweetie?" She shook her head no. "How and when did you come across these types of -," The blonde is interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello this is Emma. Yes I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible contain the situation and set up a perimeter around the building. Get all civilian and non-mutant personnel out of the building." She takes a deep breath as she stares at Sophie. "We'll have to continue this tomorrow alright, I have a situation to tend to. I want you to work on fortifying your shields. You remember the best way to do that right?" The girl nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And don't worry I have some ideas to help you control your projections, shielding is just one of them."

Sophie left her tutor's office with a smile on her face, she'd never dared to show anyone her spice channel dreams of Emma Frost and Jean Grey engaged in all manner of sexual activities from gentle teasing, to BDSM, and even blood-letting. She would also never tell anyone where she'd seen those images, not even Miss Frost, she was already embarrassed enough as it was.

* * *

Emma left her office after calling one of her company drivers to come up to the institute. She discreetly peaked around corners and stretched her sensory abilities as she walked around the institute.

She was surprised that she hadn't seen or felt Jean at all that morning. Her pride wouldn't let her ask anyone where she was. She knew the redhead wasn't in her apartment because she actually knocked on her door. Scott practically bowled her over when he saw her. Yet another reason they were taking a break from seeing one another.

He picks the woman up and carries her to the other end of the hallway far enough from Jean's door. "Damn it Emma, why won't you listen to me?" He says trying to keep calm gritting his teeth as she sneezes.

"I'll listen when you say something that I need to hear. And while I normally enjoy your touch this man-handling bit is getting old Summers, don't make a habit of it." She warns him. He lets her go and steps back.

"Why can't you just leave her alone, huh? Do you have some kind of death wish?"

"Please Scott, you're being melodramatic. I'm just trying to get to know our old teammate. Contrary to belief your wife and I were developing some semblance of a friendship before she found out about us. She made it a habit of annoying me when I wanted to be alone. So now I'm returning the favor, now that the dearly departed has returned."

Scott shook his head. "You are playing with fire, and I'm not talking metaphorically either. Put yourself in her shoes for second. Would you want to pal around with the woman your husband left you for? I don't think so." The blonde took a deep exhausted breath and moved past her boyfriend.

"I'm impervious to heat, but have you considered that I might enjoy it. And as for how I feel about infidelity I'm not the redhead Scott. I could care less what any husband of mine did with his free time as long as my needs and desires were met. Who knows his lover and I could be friends if it was mutually beneficial." Scott's jaw dropped as he watched his girlfriend walk down the hallway and down the stairs and out the foyer doors.

**Frost Industries**

The blonde got to her office an hour later to find her assistant Saturday going on a rampage in her office. The head of security shows her the surveillance footage before the woman had transformed. "Do you have any idea what triggered her?" She asked the 6'2" four armed man. "She was normal until she picked up the phone. We have traced the call but haven't been able to identify the caller yet."

The blonde shifted into her diamond form and walked into her office. Her assistant now the size of an elephant was on top of her desk throwing chairs against the window. "Saturday, can you hear me?"

The huge woman growled and slowly turned toward her boss as steam seeped from her mouth. "Saturday, I need you to calm down. I don't want to hurt you." Her transformed assistant suddenly lunged toward the blonde growling. Emma dodged the blow as the woman runs into the adjacent wall. She shakes her massive head and turns around stalking toward her employer. Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry to do this Saturday but you leave me no choice." She walks toward her desk and hits the intercom. "Richard, sound-proof my office, now please." Large shutters quickly cover the walls, windows, and doors. The blonde adjusts her vocal chords and emits an ear piercing high pitched tone.

Her assistant covered her ears and passed out as blood began to drip from her eyes and ears. The woman transformed back into a human. The blonde hit the intercom and had security come and take her to the in house medical facility.

She would have to consider letting her assistant go. This was the second time the woman had gone berserk in her 15 years as Emma's right hand. She didn't want to but, she was well aware of what set the woman off. Saturday had abilities similar to Mystique's. She fell in love with a woman and became obsessed with her. She'd wait on her hand and foot. Whenever her girlfriend even looked at another person, she'd go to great lengths to regain the woman's fickle attention. After seven years with Emma, Saturday's girlfriend called one day and told her that she wanted to break up. It must have happened again. The blonde had no sympathy for people with such addictive personality traits. She would never pine over someone obsessively, it was completely juvenile. Running to possess one fish when your net is full of them. It was foolishness.

She left her office irritated with the thought of having to find a new assistant. The blonde often wished people were more detached emotionally like she was so things like this wouldn't cripple them so much. She headed to the convention center to meet Hugo and correct their contract when her head began to ache. She was already about to meet with a self absorbed pig, she didn't need a headache on top of that.

**Javits Convention Center, New York City**

With a bit of personal psychic surgery she alleviated some of the irritation her headache was causing. That situation with her assistant must have taken more out of her than she anticipated. She called Hugo again who informed her that he was in hall P listening to a presentation. She walked inside and found the ambassador, he waves asking her to sit with him. Every eye in the room is watching her. Emma Frost was the best kind of delicious eye candy.

"Mademoiselle Frost, merci for meeting me here. You have arrived just in time mon chere. I am told this next presenter is a quite a rare beauty." The blonde wasn't remotely interested as her headache was returning with a vengeance.

"Hugo, if you could just sign the amended paperwork I can be on my way." He pats her hand.

"Relax Frost. Take a moment from your busy schedule and learn something new, aye. I will sign the papers once the presenter is finished and not a moment sooner." The fat man says sitting back in his chair eagerly watching the stage. The blonde maintains her composure and sits back in the chair.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to introduce Dr. Jean Grey from Xavier Institute who will be presenting some new ideas on how human mutant relations can benefit the economic and medical market." The announcer says as the blonde clinches her jaw watching her walk across the stage.

Emma found herself taking a mental picture of the elegantly dressed redhead. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips perfectly, black 6 inch open toed heels that elongated her graceful stride as she walked to the podium. She wore a low cut v-necked button down white blouse revealing a tastefully teasing amount of cleavage, her hair in a classic bun.

The blonde notices that Jean is also wearing a pair of black Dolce & Gabbana thin framed glasses. She'd never seen her wearing glasses before. One of Sophie's dreams provided the mental picture of the redhead as a naughty librarian. The blonde quickly shook the image from her mind.

A few people clapped, Emma saw Angel also known as Warren Worthington stand to his feet as well as a few of his associates. The blonde swallowed hard as Jean began to speak. Hugo hits the back of his hand against the blonde's arm as he leans in whispering to her. "Chere is lovely is she not? I feel the fires of love churning within me at just the sight of her. What do you think of her mademoiselle Frost?"

The blonde couldn't even hear him she was completely focused her eyes locked on the redhead. 'She's fooling herself if she thinks anyone is buying any of that. It's a complete waste of time and time is money to these people Jean. These people don't care one iota about mutants. They care about money.' She says to herself as Jean's smooth voice kisses her ears. The redhead's tone was alluring. The audience occasionally laughed as she poked fun at the phallic nature of the economy teasing that hedge fund managers easily release their funds if you learn how to stroke….their huge egos properly.

The blonde laughed under her breath at that comment, thinking if the redhead had been more attentive to Scott's needs in that area they might still be married.

The French Ambassador watches the blonde carefully, he's never seen her so completely transfixed before. He looks up at Jean and back at Emma as a devilish smirk appears on his face. Jean finished up her speech and walks off stage. The blonde sees Warren moving in the redhead's direction. She turns to see Hugo staring at her.

"Is everything alright Hugo? Is there something on my face?" She asks him. He turns away from her and looks up at the stage as the blonde tries to hand him the paperwork. "I have an idea Madame Frost, something of a wager. Are you interested?'

The blonde takes an exhausted breath as her headache begins to subside. Why was Jean having such a debilitating effect on her since she came back? "Hugo, why don't we complete our business before we discuss anything else."

"I will sign the paperwork do not worry about that. First tell me what you think of the beaute rousse." He smiles now looking into the blonde's blue eyes. Emma swallows lightly. "I don't have any thoughts about her why do you ask?" She says trying not to grit her teeth already knowing what the man is thinking.

"Ah come now chere. No need to be shy with me. You like the woman yes. She held your attention at the first words from her lips."

"I was interested in the topic Hugo. Don't make a mountain of a mole hill. Now if we can conclude our business I have some things I need to take care of this evening." She was beyond irritated now and didn't want to coerce the man into signing the paperwork the thought of touching his disgusting mind made her sick.

His expression suddenly became very serious. "I know a strong-willed woman when I see one mademoiselle Frost. You are one of the strongest. I can look at that beaute rousse and see she is just as strong, maybe stronger than you."

"What does this have to do with our contract?"

"I will sign the contract. And I will consider it valid indefinitely, securing Frost International's dealings with Europe, if…." He says leaning so close to her, she can smell the burgundy on his breath. "You can seduce that woman. Prove that you are still the most alluring White Queen of temptation. Unless you feel she is too much of a challenge for you."

The blonde doesn't bother to try and hide her contempt for the ambassador. She stands up and takes the papers from his hands. "Do you think you are talking to one of your toys Hugo? That I would succumb to such childish prodding; this deal is abolished. I'll send the necessary paperwork to your secretary. Avoir." She was appalled and more offended by the grotesque ambassador than she had ever been.

She began to walk out of the row. The ambassador spoke with a stern tone. "Frost, have you forgotten our history. Do not take me for some common man. I am the right hand of the French President. If you wish to keep your international contracts with Europe and the middle eastern coalition you will not allow foolish pride to blind you. I am offering you indefinite access to international import and exportation of commodities. Negotiating international contracts cost billions of dollars a year. Surely one woman is worth as much."

The blonde took a deep breath and swallowed hard, having actually heard what the man said. It was true. But she could also tap one of her other international contacts and jump through hoops for another three years and not get such a significantly charitable offer. There was also the matter of Jean Grey, of all the women in the world, why would he choose her. To say this would be difficult was an understatement.

Emma closed her eyes took in a deep hard breath and handed Hugo the paperwork. "Ah so you are a business woman after all madame Frost." He said firmly looking into her eyes. "I will expect a monthly report of your progress with mon chere Grey. I'm sure with your legendary skills you will have no problem at all." He said as he signed the paperwork and handed them to the blonde.

"I will send an amended contract tomorrow. Do we have a deal mademoiselle?"

Emma held out her hand, Hugo politely took it in his and gently kissed it. "Excellent. Amusez-vous." Telling the blonde to have fun as he left the convention center with a satisfied smile on his face. He knew exactly who Jean Grey was and ever since his last meeting with the blonde he'd been waiting for an opportunity to challenge his stuck up business partner.

Emma sits down and stares at the stage as the room slowly clears out. She takes in a deep breath through her nose and exhales roughly.

"Fuck…" The blonde whispers to herself.

**TBC…**

* * *

French Language : Amusez-vous (Have Fun) Beaute Rousse (Redheaded Beauty)


	4. The Angel (part 1)

**Title: **The Angel (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This chapter was fun. I'm enjoying Emma's emotional roller coaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Emma arrived back at the institute an hour later. She sat in her white diamond Escalade deep in thought. The blonde closed her eyes and lay her head against the headrest when a flash of light came through the tinted sunroof. She opened her eyes to see a large-winged shadow fly over the car almost blotting out the sun. She looked out the window to see Warren landing on the front steps of the institute with Jean.

He gently puts her down as Emma watches them stroll into the mansion laughing in high spirits.

The blonde watches Jean smiling as she softly runs her slender fingers along Warren's left wing. 'Well aren't you quite the pair.' The blonde says to herself. 'I have to give you credit Jean, Worthington is certainly a step up from your bull-headed ex.' She takes a deep breath and looks out of the sunroof again.

Though the blonde was generally happy with Scott and felt no shame for playing her part in his divorce, she also felt a small pang of guilt knowing what she had just agreed to do to Jean an hour ago. She observed them carefully. He was obviously infatuated with her, who wouldn't be, there was no denying the redhead's beauty.

The blonde knew Warren personally due to their business relationship. She even dated him for a while, but became bored very quickly with his almost constant attention. He would actually be a great fit for the redhead personality wise. The archangel of the X-men was kind, clever, charming, handsome, rich, and very altruistic. They'd make a sweet couple. The man was also very persistent. The blonde also thought he had a latent mutant ability due to his overwhelming charm. In all her years knowing Warren, he never failed to get the girl, not even her.

Emma took a deep focused breath. "It's too bad things won't work out Jean. He really is an angel. But perhaps this is all for the best you haven't had the best luck with men, maybe you'll fair better with a woman." The blonde flips down a mirror and runs her tongue across her teeth as she stares into her reflection. "You could do worse than having the attention of Emma Frost. If you are going to have a woman, you should have the best after all."

She flips up the mirror after her car door is opened then walks confidently into the mansion. Jean and Warren are talking in the foyer. The blonde discreetly looks at Jean from head to toe as she slowly walks past them to the staircase. She stops at the foot of the stairs and turns toward them deciding to take the opportunity to lay a seed discord between them.

"Jean Warren I apologize for the intrusion." She says looking at the couple. Jean takes in a deep breath and keeps her eyes focused on Angel. "Hey Frosty, how have you been? I was surprised to see you at the convention center today." Warren says momentarily looking at the blonde.

"I'm doing quite well darling, but then you already knew that. I really enjoyed our meeting last week you really out did yourself. I look forward to discussing the terms of the merger with you soon." She smiles as she looks into his baby blues then to Jean. "But hopefully not too soon, I'll never forget how determined you are when you see something you want." The blonde winks at Warren then heads up the stairs. "Uuh, right, thanks. I'll have my secretary call you soon." He says sounding a bit confused.

"There's no rush angel cake. Have a good evening." She said as she made her way up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Sorry about that Jean. I'm not a hundred percent sure what that was all about." He says rubbing his jaw trying to refocus his attention on the redhead. He places his hand softly on her shoulder. "You did a stellar job today. I was truly impressed with your research. I'd love to know more. I mean if you can fit me into your busy schedule."

She softly smiles at him as she finally meets is soft blue eyes. He really was a handsome man, his attitude and energy overflows with peace and authenticity. She pushed the blonde's words from her mind not wanting to shut the man down just because he knew the blonde. "Come on Warren, my schedule isn't all that busy. Charles asked me to speak for the institute, it's nothing you haven't heard before. I'm nowhere near as busy as you are. I'm just a teacher here same as always."

He flashes a sly smile. "I'm sure after that presentation today you are going to be inundated with calls from people wanting to know more about your theories. I'm one of them. I'm serious give yourself some credit Jean. Don't get me wrong, I'm obviously slightly biased but I've never let that detour me from pursuing ideas that will lead the world into the next frontier."

The redhead laughs as she hits his arm gently. "Please Warren, if you lay it on any thicker the team won't be able to find me." He strokes her chin and looks at her with a gentle expression on his face. "I'm serious Jean, you're brilliant and…."

He looks down and takes her hand. "I'd be honored if you'd be willing to spend a few minutes of your time, enlightening me." Jean looks at his hand and takes a deep breath as she blushes.

"Are you….asking me out?" She asks nervously.

He gently squeezes her hand. "Is that alright? I mean I really do want to hear about your research but if I can also be in the company of an astoundingly beautiful and intelligent woman like yourself in the process, well that would make my day, maybe even my year."

Emma stood watching from the darkness of the hallway with a slight frown on her face. She was sure the redhead would've been detoured finding out Warren had been with her. Now she would have to figure out how to get him out of the picture while she figured out how to get closer to the redhead.

The blonde listened as they made plans to get together for dinner at the end of the week. He was moving fast, maybe the redhead had met him during her self-imposed exile. The two seem too comfortable with each other, and as much as Warren enjoys the company of women he's not usually so forward.

* * *

**Emma's Apartment**

'I'm going to need to get him out of the picture and soon.' The blonde says to herself as she turns and heads toward her apartment. Why did she even agree to do this? The redhead wouldn't even look at her, let alone consider going to bed with her. She entered her apartment and plopped down on the bed already feeling defeated.

The blonde lays there thinking to herself. 'Is doing this to Jean really worth billions of dollars and an iron clad contract guaranteeing my import/export rights for the life of my company?  
I don't even like the woman all that much, sure she's attractive and intelligent, strong, deadly …..and'. She closes her eyes and puts her arm over them sighing. '….powerful.' She says in a breathy tone as her mind suddenly slips into one of Sophie's fantasies.

The blonde sees the redhead's fingers wrapped tightly around her creamy white heated throat. Jean's smoldering body now covered in the Phoenix cloak pressed against hers sandwiched against a cold brick wall. Golden amber heavily lidded eyes staring into her icy blue orbs as their lips meet with bruising intensity. The redhead's scorching hot fingers mercilessly forcing their way into the blonde's sex.

The blonde sits up now panting heavily as a chill runs over her skin. She shakes her head and rubs her arms as her chest heaves trying to catch her breath. She felt that a bit too intensely, what the hell was going on with her. And why did Sophie have thoughts like those, the girl was barely 13. She hadn't even been kissed properly yet. How could she be coming up with thoughts of rough sexual play so early.

The blonde gets up from bed and goes into the bathroom and sees that her nose had bled again. Apparently Jean wasn't pleased with that little interruption after all. The blonde cleans her nose as she takes a deep breath staring into the cracked mirror. She whispers to the redhead. "This just wets my appetite, Tiger. I told you I'd see you soon didn't I?"

She goes to the shower turning it on as she begins taking off her clothing. The blonde suddenly grabs the wall to steady herself as another one of Sophie's fantasies flashes in her mind.

This time the blonde sees herself seated on a throne with her legs crossed. The redhead is on her hands and knees with her tongue hanging from her mouth. There is a small cut on the blonde's toe as she holds it up above Jean's mouth and allows a drop to fall onto her tongue. She winces sucking in air through her teeth as the redhead's lips wrap around her toe sucking forcefully hungry for every drop the blonde had to offer.

Emma kicks the redhead away watching her whimper. The blonde picks up a large silver chain leash that's attached to the redhead's collar. She yanks it hard causing Jean to fall onto her chest. The blonde uncrosses her legs and spreads her thighs as she slowly pulls the redhead toward the throne.

Emma sees herself roughly grab a fist full of the woman's red mane staring into emerald green eyes for a moment then forcing the redhead's mouth, tongue first into her sex as her head falls back against the throne.

The blonde almost falls to her knees next to her bathtub as she feels a powerful ache beneath her waist. "Fuck…." She moans as her legs begin to shake and she fights to keep her balance. Her chest is burning like hot magma as she sits on the side of the Jacuzzi tub to steady herself. 'What the hell was that?' She thinks to herself as she slows her breathing down. She looks down and sees another drop of blood on the floor.

Her eyes begin to well with warm liquid as she fights back tears. She stands to her feet and walks to the mirror and smiles. "You just can't get enough of me, can you Jean." Blowing the mirror a kiss walking back to the shower and stepping inside she thinks to herself as she bathes feeling her body finally settling down.

'Can you really hear me Jean? Is this your way of telling me that you hear me?' She closes her eyes letting the water streak down her face. She smiles beginning to darkly laugh to herself. "She might actually be the death of me if this keeps up. Humph this might have been her plan all along to kill me slowly little by little, breaking me down from the inside out. That's not like you Jean. Not your style at all."

The blonde sits down in the tub still talking to herself about the redhead's character. "You are a bruiser, a power-house, you wouldn't need to use such covert tactics to get what you want. As a matter of fact, that sounds like someone else I know. Someone who's near and dear to my cold heart. It sounds like me, little firefly. Are your trying to be like me Jean? It's said that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Is that what you are doing? Trying to sweet-talk me in your own way."

She laughs as she lays her head against the tub her smile slowly disappearing. "That's so very sweet Tiger. That you would think of me, especially considering what I did to you….what I'm about to do to you." She sighs and takes in a deep breath thinking of her company and all the money she'll be gaining and saving thanks to the contract. Memories of her past with the Hellfire club flash through her mind. She remembers thousands of men and women under her complete control hungry and obsessed wanting her to just look in their direction. She grits her teeth and clinches her jaw voice now strong and full of resolve.

"I will have you Jean Grey. You'll want me more than the air you breathe by the time I'm finished with you, this I promise you."

**TBC…**

* * *

Trubie Love: "This I promise you."...Pamela to Tara


	5. The Angel (part 2)

**Title: **The Angel (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Things are really heating up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

The blonde dries off and converts to her diamond form when she gets out of the tub and walks to her bedroom. She feels powerful and focused. This is the first time in many years that she purposefully went about seducing someone. It was that much more of a challenge knowing that she would be pursuing someone who hated her.

She found herself smiling as she crawled into bed, still in diamond form. The blonde was intent on getting sleep that night, and this was the only way she felt she could manage it. She despised that she had such a strong physical reaction to the redhead and needed to find a way to use that to her advantage.

She lay on her back thinking about her past efforts to tempt people who were seemingly indifferent. The blonde knew that everyone was interested in some way, and once she found out what it was, she would milk it, until she got what she wanted. This situation was no different. Jean was just a means to an end. She needed to keep emotions out of it.

In her interactions with Jean prior to the incident with Scott, the redhead would ask her a lot of questions about her past with the Hellfire club. She couldn't understand why the blonde would have taken part in such activities. She was already rich, successful and a leader in the business world. What need did she have for taking part in dark backdoor deals in exchange for sex and a bit of money?

Emma would always answer her the same way. "One gets bored with the routine Jean. Once you've done all that you can think to do, what else is there?"

Jean never quite understood that answer, but the blonde knew that it was some kind of a starting place. And of course there was that lovely little tidbit of information she received from Sophie about the redhead's fascination with her breasts, the blonde found herself feeling more and more excited.

Then there was Angel. Emma didn't want to hurt him, but she definitely needed to get him away from the redhead without implicating herself. She knew they were going out to dinner in a few days and wanted to make that work to her advantage. She'd send one of her assistants to follow them on their date.

The blonde went to sleep that night feeling relaxed for the first time since Jean had returned. She loved her company and the strategy that was involved in procuring many of her corporate deals. This felt just as challenging, she found herself feeling grateful to Hugo, for his underhandedness. She rested peacefully knowing this would be the greatest test of her skills that she had ever had. It wasn't that she needed validation, she would always be the White Queen, but now she would be proving something to herself. She'd know once and for all that no one could resist her.

* * *

**The next day….Emma's Office**

"Sophie, I appreciate you sharing those mental images with me. That was brave of you and I appreciate the amount of trust you have put in me by doing that. I am however concerned about them." Emma says sitting in a chair directly across from the tween blonde. The girl swallows hard as her hands begin to tremble.

"Relax sweetie, everything is fine I promise. I would just like to know where you saw those images. I need you to be honest with me Sophie, I won't tell anyone. Have you been sexually abused by someone close to you?" She says softly placing her hand on the girl's knee. The young blonde looks at her with a confused expression as she shakes her head.

"No, no Miss Frost. Not at all, why would you think that?" She asks breathing a little harder.

"Sophie, you are barely 13 years old. You told me yesterday that you had never been kissed. There aren't many other options with situations like this. It's alright you can tell me." She says trying to comfort the girl. The last image that flashed across the blonde's mind last night was particularly troubling. Those were the types of things she'd seen and participated in during her Hellfire days. She was genuinely concerned for Sophie and considered sweeping her mind to make sure that she was telling the truth. Perhaps she was being abused unknowingly by a mutant at the school or a family member that she wasn't aware had powers.

"I'm telling the truth Miss Frost, I swear. Nobody's been touching me or anything." She says trying to reassure her concerned tutor.

"Then tell me where you saw those mental pictures. I won't force it out of you, but if you are being control or coerced unconsciously then I will have to." She says with a soft yet serious expression on her face.

Sophie takes a deep breath and stares into Emma's blue eyes. "It's a secret okay. It's my secret. I don't want to tell anyone. You just gotta believe me nobody is hurting me okay. If I say where I saw the pictures I'm sure I'll get in even more trouble."

Emma takes a deep breath and sits back in the chair. She could tell from the girl's body language that she was telling the truth but she needed the girl to answer the question. "So who's movies have you been watching….mental or digital? I'll be honest with you Sophie, when I was your age I had unfortunately seen and even experienced some of the things you've been dreaming about, it wasn't by any means pleasant. Those types of things can change your entire your life. I don't want you to experience that on any level mentally or otherwise, at least not until you are old enough to consent anyway."

Sophie drops her eyes to the floor as sadness covers her adolescent face. She was kind of wishing she had never told her now. She knew exactly where this was going. She understood but she still wasn't happy about it. As soon as she had the thought, the blonde spoke up.

"You know what has to be done Sophie. I'm going to erase the images from your mind. Some of them are extremely violent and if you continue to dwell on them, whether you believe it or not, they will begin to affect your behavior. As a telepath if you lose control the violence contained in those dreams will alter your psyche and cause you to hurt those around you. Do you want to risk that, just so you can keep masturbating at night?" She says as she sits up raising a challenging eyebrow at the wide eyed girl. She was well aware of what the girl's nightly activities were since she first scanned her mind that day the students were playing soccer.

Sophie's jaw dropped to the floor as her entire body turned beet red. The young girl swallowed hard and shook her head. She had a quick thought and opened her mouth to speak. "Can I -,"

She's interrupted as the blonde kneels in front of her between her legs cupping her cheek with gentlest touch she had ever felt in her life. She's mesmerized in a trance as Emma's lips gently connect with right edge of her lips.

_~ I'll leave a few souvenirs for you to play with don't worry. Just relax this won't hurt a bit. ~ _

The blonde mentally whispers as she sends a gentle pulse through the girl's mind wiping away the images doing her part to protect her student's innocence.

Sophie sighs with heavily lidded eyes and a smirk on her face as the blonde sits back in her chair. She feels like she's in heaven right now as her tutor winks at her. "I left a little something special for you that ought to satisfy your appetite for a while. That's just between you and me, you understand, don't share it with anyone else alright. I'll be scanning your mind daily so keep your shields up. If I find out that you've been sharing that with anyone, you'll be a vegetable by morning do you understand."

Sophie sits up straight and nods her head fervently with wide eyes and a big smile on her face. "I promise I won't show anybody." Emma stands to her feet. "Be sure that you don't. Alright that's enough for today. Work on those techniques I showed you, I'll expect you to be ready to demonstrate next week."

Sophie stands up and walks with her to the office door. The young girl turns to Emma as they open the door. "Miss Emma, I still think you and Miss Jean would make a great couple." She says smiling at her tutor who winks at her.

"Have a good day Sophie and remember what I told you." She says as the young girl practically skips down the hallway she's so happy.

The blonde stood there watching her get further away. She was surprised at how strong Sophie actually was. The blonde thoroughly swept the girl's mind while she was erasing the visions and couldn't find a single clue as to where her student had seen the images. She did find a few moments of the girl looking over a young man's shoulder likely her brother seeing some x-rated websites, but that was about it. Nowhere near as intense as the dreams she was having.

* * *

After a few more minutes thinking it over, she decides to refocus her attention on her reluctant quarry.

The blonde had already instructed an agent of hers to tail Jean and Warren on their date, keeping an appropriate distance and a clear mind as so not to tip the redhead off. She chose someone she knew she could rely on with shielding abilities similar to her own making them difficult to detect. Her agent would send her a detailed report every 5 minutes and also use whatever resources were available to cause disruptions for the couple.

Now that that was taken care of, she decided to start with some basic attention grabbing techniques to get the redhead to notice her. She went back up to her apartment and found one of her most revealing blouses that her cleavage practically overflowed from. She looks at the white almost sheer blouse from the side and gently pinches her nipples getting them to harden. "Perfect." She says as she licks her lips. Now she just needed to find the redhead.

She walks down the hallway towards the stairs as a few of her teammates gawk at her including Rogue. It was impossible not to notice her chest in that outfit. She smiled at the reception now sure she would receive the desired result from the redhead. Even if it didn't work she still enjoyed having everyone staring at her their eyes following her every step.

She slowly comes down the stairs subtly looking for the redhead. She sees Bobby run into a pillar as she reaches the foyer continuing to look around. She heads toward the cafeteria. Scott comes out almost dropping his food as his eyes lock onto her cleavage. "Wow." He says trying to find her eyes. "You….look….incredible baby. Are we -," He says almost drooling. She stops him before he can finish his sentence.

"No we aren't making up." She says not paying him any attention as she looks over his shoulder through the doors for any sign of the redhead. She suddenly remembers that the woman would be going back to her old schedule now that she had returned. A smirk appears on her face as she turns and heads toward the back of the building.

"Em wait. Baby when are we gonna talk?" Scott asks her.

_~ When you decide to grow a set and stop being afraid of your ex or when I get bored and feel like reacquainting myself with that flap between your legs. Your choice. I'm fine either way. _~

He stands there gritting his teeth as she walks out the back door toward the soccer field.

**Institute Grounds: Soccer Field**

Sure enough the blonde sees red hair blowing in the wind. She stands back and watches for a while. Jean really did have a lovely body. She could have been a sports illustrated model, the way she moved down the field, the muscles in her thighs tightening ever so subtly, her breasts softly bouncing when she picked up speed. She was certainly a sight to behold in her team uniform, tight black shorts and fitted t-shirt with an X in the center of her chest.

The blonde smirks to herself. 'X marks the spot. Time to get this show on the road.' She looks at her reflection in the glass door checking her make-up and giving her breasts a quick lift as she adjusts her blouse.

She strides toward the field as she hears Jean yell out to the students. "Alright, guys, that's all for the outdoor portion of practice today. Head into the gym and get ready to run suicides. Drink plenty of water."

The blonde sees a few of the students staring at her as she heads toward the field, the redhead hasn't turned around yet. "Cassandra, be sure to help Julie, she looks a bit winded." Emma yells toward the field as she gets closer to Jean. She sees the redhead's shoulder's rise and fall. Jean raises her hand to her head and begins to rub her temple.

Emma's head begins to ache again as she now stands about 10 feet from the redhead. Jean continues to survey the field. She walks away from the blonde and picks up a stray soccer ball. The woman turns toward the blonde as she walks toward the building eyes locked straight in front of her. Emma smiles slightly arching her back as the redhead gets closer to her.

"Ah, Jean, I hope I'm not interrupting. I just thought I might share a few of the new plays the -," She stops speaking as the redhead walks past her like she's not even there doesn't even stop to pay the woman a glance. Emma continues to smile as she yells toward the redhead.

"No problem, I'll just get with your later then." She stands there watching her prey walk into the gym. She was actually very surprised she could have sworn the woman was looking at her. The blonde walks toward the gym prepared to go after the redhead as her headache gets worse, she feels herself getting light headed the closer she gets to the building.

Emma takes a few deep breaths and walks inside composing herself. She sees Jean standing on the opposite end of the gym as the students run back and forth touching the lines on the floor. The blonde posts up on the wall directly in front of the redhead as the students run toward her. The blonde closes her eyes as her headache causes her to clinch her jaw. Sophie stops and walks up to her tutor. "Uumm, Miss Frost, your nose, its bleeding." Emma looks down at the young blonde as she rubs her eyes, she looks slightly blurry, then over to Jean who is walking back and forth yelling out commands and rubbing her head occasionally.

The blonde covers her nose and walks toward the door, but she turns quickly to look at the redhead one last time as she leaves. She's not even trying to look into her direction.

* * *

She walks toward the mansion with a smile on her face knowing what that nose bleed meant. She feels satisfied as her headache starts to lessen. Inside the 1st floor bathroom she looks into the mirror and waits staring into her reflection. She looks down at her watch ten minutes have gone by with no mental flash or additional nose bleed.

The blonde closes her eyes, with her headache finally gone she can concentrate. She swallows hard and takes a deep breath as she tries to send the redhead a thought.

_~ Jean, can we talk?_ ~ Her voice barely a whisper as she exhales a deep breath through her mouth.

There is no response. In a way she is happy about that. At this rate if the woman actually responded it might kill her. She darkly laughs to herself and shakes her head as she walks out of the bathroom. She hears Scott yelling her name.

"What, what's going on?" She asks him. "Its Jean, she's passed out."

The blonde furrows her brow and blinks rapidly. "What do you mean she passed out? I just saw her not even 15 minutes ago."

Scott frowns and breaths harshly through his nose. He grabs her arm and begins pulling her down the hallway. "Why won't you just listen to me for a change? God damn it Emma, if she goes nuclear-," She pulls her arm out of his grasp.

"You are not seriously implying that I had anything to do with this! And where are you trying to take me?" She says staring into his ruby shades.

"You're going to the medical bay and you are going to tell her that you will be staying away from her from now on!" He yells as he tries to grab her arm again. The blonde quickly grabs his hand and proceeds to flip the 6'3' X-man to the floor.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing?" He harshly breaths out.

"Keep your hands to yourself Scott." She says as she stares daggers into his eyes. "I am not Jean. Our sleeping together does not give you the right to put your hands on me." She puts a sharp diamond covered foot to his throat. "Do I make myself clear?" He puts his hands to the floor and nods. She removes her foot and holds out her hand. He stares at it and reluctantly grabs it as he gets to his feet.

"I'm not responsible for whatever is happening to Jean."

He looks into her eyes. "One of the students said that your nose began bleeding a few minutes before Jean passed out." He tells her as she furrows her brow.

The blonde was confused. She thought for sure that the redhead was just getting back at her in her own way. Maybe there was something affecting the telepaths at the institute. She follows Scott to the medical bay. To her surprise Warren was there holding Jean's hand, along with Ororo, Charles, and Hank.

Hank immediately asks her questions about her nose bleeding in gymnasium. She explains that she had a headache before it came on and that none of the other telepathic students seem to have been affected. Charles wasn't being affected either. It seemed to have only affected the two women.

Jean began to regain consciousness as Warren held her hand. The blonde stares at them as the woman opens her eyes. After what happened in the gym, she didn't want to be there when she woke up. Emma clears her throat. "Hank, Charles, I'll be on my way. I have some business to take care of this evening. I'll give you a detailed report of my condition tomorrow. Is that alright?" She says moving toward the door as Hank cocks his head in confusion and Scott moves toward her.

Charles nods as she walks out the door. Her boyfriend follows behind her. "Where are you going? Don't you think you need to talk to her?"

"No Scott, I don't not right now anyway. I have my own problems to worry about." She turns on her heels and heads up the stairs deep in thought.

Why had Jean passed out? It couldn't have had anything to do with her. Jean is far more powerful than she is, as much as she hated to admit it. She could never effect the redhead that way. So what was really going on? And what was Warren doing there? They aren't seeing one another exclusively that she knew of. He had only asked her out yesterday. Perhaps there was more to their relationship than she realized.

* * *

The blonde went back up to her apartment and lay down in bed. About 45 minutes later there was a knock on her door. She did not feel like talking to Scott right now. She goes to the door and is surprised to see Warren standing there.

"May I help you with something angel cake?" She says politely. He takes a deep relieved breath and looks into her eyes. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure,...come on in." She says running a quick scan through the man's mind, trying to keep the surprised look from her face when she finds out why he came to see her.

He sits on the white leather couch and takes a deep breath and stares at the blonde with a serious expression on his face as the blonde comes to sit next to him. "Emma, I need your advice, as a telepath. You and I have dated before and we know how that worked out, but you've always been honest with me. I don't want to make the same mistakes with Jean. I really care about her."

The blonde closes her eyes and puts her chin to her chest trying to keep the smile from her face. He really was an angel, a sweet, handsome, all too trusting angel. This couldn't have worked out better if she had planned it herself.

**TBC…**


	6. Adam

**Title: **Adam

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Emma was extremely excited after Warren left her apartment. She lay down on her bed with a sigh of relief. There was no way the redhead would want him if he sticks to the blonde's advice. She smoothly interwove his misdeeds from their previous relationship into what he now considers to be foolproof methods of being an understanding man who was worthy of the affections of the one of the most powerful telepaths in the world.

The blonde even considered calling off the agent she had assigned to pursue them she felt so confident in Warren's blind faith and willingness to do anything to win over the redhead.

She closed her eyes and laid down suddenly feeling a rush of heat come over her body. She sees herself and the redhead in one of Sophie's fantasies again. Only this time the blonde doesn't fight it. She figures she's going to be having sex with the redhead soon enough, why not enjoy it.

She sighs deeply as she slips further into the vision.

They lay naked in a lush green field at night. It's a new moon out; the only light that can be seen is the glow of Jean's amber eyes as she slowly licks a path up the blonde's body.

Emma lay in her bed moaning it almost feels as though the redhead is right there in the room with her. She begins gently massaging her breasts as her alarm clock suddenly turns on playing "Lick by Joi". She slips her two middle fingers in and out of her mouth as the sound of the music takes her deeper into the fantasy; her whole body is vibrating as the redhead takes her time exploring her sex, slowly making circles inside the blonde sending soft telekinetic pulses through her body.

The blonde removes her trembling fingers from her mouth and moves them down her body ready to help the redhead out. To her surprise her hand seems to move on its own and grabs her unattended breast. Her legs fall open as the redhead replaces her tongue with two slender fingers as she moves up the blonde's body and takes an erect nipple into her mouth sucking forcefully.

The blonde moans louder and louder as the ache beneath her waist increases exponentially. The redhead adjusts her fingers adding a third as she releases the blonde's nipple from her mouth, and begins telekinetically licking the blonde's breasts. She sits up on Emma's hips slowly grinding her sex into her waist, her golden amber eyes locked on the moaning woman's wincing face. The redhead licks her lips and slowly leans down to whisper in her lover's ear.

The blonde is so close to the edge it almost hurts as her body begins to tremble in her bed as she lies alone in her room touching herself. She can hear the redhead's voice.

"Scott can't fuck you like this can he…." Instantly the blonde floods her bed as her body quakes, she opens her eyes and her heart beats faster, she can see the redhead sitting over her with a devilish smirk on her face. She flows down gracefully yet quickly slipping her warm wet tongue into the blonde's mouth. The sheer force of the kiss making the blonde cum a second time, as she moans into the redhead's mouth, eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head.

Her chest begins to ache painfully as she quickly sits up in bed, now fully back to reality. She's lightheaded as she takes a deep breath and looks around the room. She touches her nose and sees blood on fingers.

She swings her legs to the side of the bed and heads to the bathroom. This time she remains silent as she stares into the mirror looking at the streak of blood against her porcelain skin. She was officially worried for her own health at this point. If this wasn't the redhead, what was it?

* * *

**The next day**

The blonde gets a text update as she sits in her office at Frost Industries.

*****2:00 pm Jean Grey and Warren Worthington have arrived at Per Se. The restaurant has been reserved for day by Mr. Worthington. *****

Emma laughs to herself as she tries to imagine Jean's face. It was well known that the woman had a certain disdain for over-opulence. She informed Warren that Jean deserves to feel like a queen right from the start. That he should show the woman what it would be like to date a multi-millionaire. He was already doing marvelously well.

Warren smiled at Jean holding her hand as the door of the red escalade limousine was opened for them. The redhead smiled nervously. "Wow, Warren, this is….." She sighs trying to keep her spirits up. "Just wow such a beautiful place." She looks around feeling self-conscious smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her black dress. She was wearing a thin silver chair with a heart pendant, small hooped earrings, and black strapped heels. She felt completely under-dressed as the tall blonde elegantly dressed female hostess opened the door for them. Jean couldn't help but hear the woman call her trash mentally as she walked through doors.

She swallowed hard as a male server walked them to their table in the back of the restaurant in front of the kitchen.

"Uum, Warren….where is everyone? Did we get here early or something?" She asks looking around at the men and women lined up against the walls staring at them. He smiles as two males servers pull out their seats for them. "I wanted to make sure that we weren't interrupted, so I reserved the place for the day. It's nice right."

She swallows and tries to keep the smile on her face. She knew Warren was rich, but when she began hanging out with him a few months ago, they'd just sit around eating hot dogs in the park this was a vast contrast.

Six servers come to the table and place glasses of water, wine, and a small plate of what looked like salad on the table. Jean blinks rapidly as she puts her hands into her lap and a male waiter stands next to her waiting impatiently. She smiles at Warren as the young man clears his throat loudly. She looks up at him and smiles nervously. "Y..yes, can I help you?" She asks him. He half smiles and almost frowns as he holds a rolled up cloth napkin in his hand and nods his head toward her.

She takes a deep breath not knowing what to do. She reads his mind. "God, I hate when these low class idiots eat here. I swear they must not read the menu before they get here. How the fuck hard is it to let someone put a napkin in your lap. Jesus. Why the hell is this cunt staring at me like that?"

The redhead hides the irritation behind a tight smile and sits back as the young man snaps the napkin open elegantly and puts it across her lap. "Thank you young man. You'll have to forgive me, this place is a bit on the low end for us." She says as she reaches for the wine telekinetically causing it to spill onto the server. "Oh my, are you alright? You should really be more careful laying napkins can be daunting work, I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out." The redhead says no longer smiling as she looks at a wide eyed Warren.

Jean hears the young man call her a bitch under his breath, and telekinetically causes him to trip into the table. She and Warren turn around as three servers rush to help him up. Jean turns to Warren. "Oh I hope he's alright." He looks at the server and smiles. "Aw, he's fine, no worries." He looks down at their plates. "Jean this is called the salade d'asperge des bois its slow roasted beets, compressed strawberries, celery branch and brown butter enriched mascarpone. I hope you like it."

She smiles and looks around as she picks up a large fork. "Isn't there a menu Warren?" He shakes his head. "I've already ordered everything ahead of time. Don't worry it's all taken care of." He says confidently as he starts eating the salad. The redhead takes a deep breath and tries the salad, it was a bit salty, but fortunately there wasn't much of it so she finished it quickly.

*****2:30 pm Duck delivered to the table with sweet liquorice sauce instead of ginger. *****

Their plates weren't empty but 5 minutes when another dish was put in front of them. This time the waiter announced the dish. "Your next dish is slow poached élevages périgord moulard duck foie gras made with santa rosa plums, tokyo turnips, celery branch, sicilian pistachios and young ginger gelée served with toasted brioche."

The redhead smiles softly as she scratches her face. Two seconds later a man with a small bowl of water and a towel appears next to her. She nervously looks over at Warren who finishes his bite of food. "Oh it's for your hands. The chef doesn't like people to touch the next dish until our hands are cleaned." The redhead fights the urge to roll her eyes as she takes in a deep breath and reaches for the bowl and the man moves it away. "Please allow me madam." He holds out a white gloved hand and puts two fingers under Jean's wrist and gently dips her fingers into the bowl of water. The lets the water drip sits the bowl down and dries her hand with a warm towel. He picks up the bowl and bows. "Enjoy your meal madam."

The redhead had about reached her limit. She looks down at the plate as her stomach begins to rumble. It was barely an appetizer. She takes a bite and quickly reaches for her water, it had an odd flavor. She tries to be polite but it was disgusting. "Warren, if you don't mind me asking, but how much is all of this costing?" She takes another bite of the duck chewing slowly.

He smiles at her confidently, remembering what Emma told him about how good women feel knowing that a man has spent a fortune on them. "It's $500 a plate." Jean begins coughing as she almost chokes.

Emma sits in her office softly sighing having heard the entire conversation. One of the servers was also working for her and had placed a listening device on the table.

"Oh Warren, this is just too perfect." She says sipping a glass of red wine.

Jean shakes her head softly putting her fork down as a server gently rubs her back. "Would you mind not touching me please?" She says to the server who steps back. She closes her eyes and tries to think of the best way to approach the situation. This was not the Warren that she knew three months ago. She didn't want to hurt his feelings; he was obviously trying way too hard.

The redhead shakes her head softly. $500 could have fed a few of the orphanages she volunteered at for at least a month. And here over a $1000 had been spent on four bites of food that weren't even that tasty.

"Warren, would it be alright if we finished up somewhere else? I mean this place is certainly nice, but I'd rather-," Surprisingly he interrupts her with a very stern expression on his face. He was going to take more of Emma's advice. She said a woman likes a man who stands by his choices. "Jean, I chose this place and it's important to me that we have respect for one another's decisions. After we finish here, we can go wherever you'd like."

* * *

The redhead's face deadpans.

The blonde laughs out loud in her office almost spitting out her wine. "That a boy Worthington. Show her who the man is, ha ha ha haaaa!"

Jean takes a deep breath and fights the urge to grit her teeth as she stares at her date for a full minute. He shifts in his seat feeling a bit uncomfortable with her gaze. The redhead runs her tongue along her teeth staring at the ceiling thinking before she speaks. "Warren, be honest with me sweetie, who have you been talking to?"

His brow furrows as he cocks his head to the side. "What do you mean Jean?"

The blonde sits her wine down and swallows hard as she waits for his response.

"This isn't like you Warren, none of thisis. We were eating hot dogs and roasted cashews in Central Park three months ago. What's changed between now and then?"

He takes a deep breath. "Jean, nothing has changed. You and I are friends. When we met back then you told me you wanted to stay low key, so I respected that. I always wanted to go out with you though, but I wanted to show you the very best, you deserved it after what you went through with your ex. So when I heard that you had returned to the institute I knew that was my chance to treat you like I'd treat any queen."

The blonde breathes a sigh of relief. "Nice save angel cake."

Jean blinks a few times and looks around the room. She understood what he wanted to do, but she also had the feeling that there was more to this than that. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she was sure she'd find out soon enough. "This has been great Warren and I really appreciate it, but I think I've had enough for the day alright. So after we finish let's just call it a night."

He softly bows his head looking like a puppy dog, then quickly sits up remembering the blonde's advice to always take pride in who you are and make sure to exude confidence at all times around telepaths. He pokes his chest out and lifts his chin. "I completely understand Jean. And I look forward to taking you out again sometime soon."

She smirks at him and shakes her head.

The blonde is clapping at her desk. "Well done sweetness, well done."

They leave the restaurant and drive back to the institute. Warren walks the redhead to the door and reaches for her hand, slowly bringing it to his lips. She pulls her hand away. He furrows his brow. "Good night Warren, drive safe, text me when you get back home." She says walking into the institute and closing the doors behind her.

He stands there dumbfounded until he remembers what Emma told him, that telepaths get nervous around strong men and if Jean pulls away it means that she's conflicted and has feelings for him that she's not ready to admit. He triumphantly pumps his fist in the air. "Yes!" He says walking to the limousine. Jean is still standing behind the door listening and shakes her head with a small smile.

She turns and walks toward the staircase. She had no idea what had gotten into him. That was one of the most horrible dates on record for her, what was he so proud of. She goes upstairs to her apartment and changes out of the dress in the bathroom. She stares into the mirror then closes her eyes as they reopen revealing a golden amber glow. She almost robotically walks out of the bathroom.

She runs a quick sweep of the institute and saw that the blonde wasn't around. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she goes into her closet and opens a small secret compartment. Two small doors open and she stands there staring at small bits of paper and a few photos. She picks up a bushel of hair and rubs it across her neck then puts it up to her nose taking a long sniff. She sits the hair back down and takes a deep breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth. The redhead swallows hard then pressing a few buttons steps out of the closet and sits on her bed closing her eyes reopening to emerald green orbs.

After what happened in the gym the day before she wanted to stay as far away from Emma as possible. She was sure being so close to the blonde after so long was affecting her. She lay back in bed trying to figure out what happened yesterday. She remembered walking past the blonde on the field then things got fuzzy after that. The headaches she'd been getting around the woman were getting worse along with other things. She was having trouble sleeping at night.

**TBC….**


	7. Eve

**Title: **Eve

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** The shoe is on the other foot this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Its 5 pm and Jean Grey lays in bed meditating. She focuses on peace and calm quelling the fire within her. Her breath is slow and calm, the room is quiet, the birds are chirping outside her window. These are the moments she missed while she was away from the institute.

About fifteen minutes into the meditation an all too familiar image flashes into her mind. It's the blonde. Jean takes a deep breath as her inner fire suddenly surges within her, she can feel the heat emanating from her body threatening to burn her alive from the inside out. She quickly gets up a runs to her closet and opens the secret compartment again. She picks up the piece of hair and sniffs it like she's a drug addict going through withdrawal.

As her eyes return to their normal green color she closes the closet and goes back to the bed. She sits down and hangs her head down low as she whispers to herself. "It's getting worse." She blinks back tears as she lies back on the bed and closes her eyes remembering when these intense feelings started.

**Three years ago….**

Emma Frost arrives in the medical bay from Genosha. It had been attacked by sentinels; the blonde was a teacher there when it happened. She tried unsuccessfully to protect her young mutant students when the buildings came down, her secondary crystal mutation kicked in. The blonde had gone into shock by the time the X-men found her.

Jean was on medical duty that day with Hank and immediately went to work sending calm soothing, loving thoughts into the blonde's mind, trying to get her to retract the beautiful diamond like crystal that covered her entire body. The redhead even projected her mental body into the blonde's mind and saw the woman reliving the events trying to protect her students. Jean holds her ethereal body in place still sending her calming thoughts.

Eventually Jean could feel her calming as the blonde's skin began slowly returning to normal revealing, soft smooth, porcelain skin. The redhead couldn't take her eyes off the woman's face. The blonde's eyes slowly open cerulean eyes lock onto the heavily lidded emerald orbs of the redhead. Jean's heart immediately flutters and intense heat fills her heart, she rapidly blinks and shakes her head as she tries to get up and allow Hank access to the blonde. To her surprise Emma grabs her wrist; the woman was still in shock as Hank gives her a sedative. "Stay please…don't…go." The blonde's voice barely a whisper. Jean automatically sits back down and takes her hand; her body feels like a quilt on cold winter night. She'd never felt so much comfort flowing from within her before.

Over the years Charles had the redhead monitor Emma. She didn't find it at all unpleasant. She was intensely curious about the blonde's life. The things she saw in her mind were incredible. In comparison to her the blonde was a heathen, wild and reeking of debauchery, a sex crazed, narcissistic nymphomaniac. To make it worse the woman seemed to be proud of it.

The redhead thoroughly enjoyed watching everyone's jaw drop when Emma walked into team meetings inappropriately dressed. Every meeting she seemed to show more and more skin. She was everything the redhead wasn't. Jean enjoyed that she had time alone with Emma Frost exploring her mind and allowing the blonde to walk through her mind as well. It was an extremely personal thing for telepaths to share their minds. It took a certain level of trust. Jean found herself eagerly anticipating her weekly meetings with the blonde.

She actually began spending less time with her husband in favor of her new teammate. Then the professor changed the team assignments and suddenly Scott was spending more time with Emma and Jean went on more and more away missions. Her inner fire becoming fiercer the more time she spent away from the institute.

Then everything changed in the blink of an eye. She came home tired from a mission. It was particularly difficult for her to calm the Phoenix that day, but she managed it. Upon returning home she saw that Scott was asleep in bed and decided she'd wake him telepathically. That's when she walked in on Scott and Emma having sex in his mind.

She felt numb as she saw the blonde smiling at her and her husband trying to explain the situation. The Phoenix inside immediately took over her psyche and pushed Scott from the room mentally. She and the blonde stood face to face as her blood boiled with anger.

"Come on Tiger, don't pretend like this a surprise. I'm sure you've noticed how distant Summers has been lately. Weren't you the one who suggested that I start counseling him?" The blonde asks with a raised chin and arched eyebrow. She reaches out to touch Jean's cheek. The redhead closes her eyes at the mental contact. "That's right Tiger, this is just a thought projection after all, nothing to get upset about. I'd be happy to give you a few pointers, to keep Scott's attention, all though I'm not sure you could keep him as entertained as I have." She says with a smirk as Jean grabs her wrist tightly and her body is covered with the Phoenix cloak.

Emma's body is in physical pain as she falls to her knees looking into the redhead's golden amber eyes. Her head begins to ache intensely as Jean overwhelms the blonde's mind forcing her to relive her most painful moments. She wanted the woman to suffer. How dare she take her husband away from her? How dare she choose -,"

* * *

**Jean's Apartment Present Day**

Jean feels herself back in her bedroom as her head begins to ache intensely. She knew what it meant. Emma was home. She looks over at her clock and decides to head down to the cafeteria to eat so she doesn't have to encounter the woman. She can already feel her body heating up, she needed to hurry. She took a deep breath before opening the door as her headache got worse suddenly. Her body began reacting. She quickly runs back to her closet, the bundle of hair is gone. She begins frantically looking through the closet. Where could it have gone?

Jean learned a lot after her divorce. She ran into Dr. Bruce Banner who had similar issues containing a ferocious beast within himself. She studied with him for an entire month. She found she had an intense amount of emotion built up around the blonde. He taught her to focus on the version of Emma that she knew prior to what happened with Scott. The version that brought her peace, the one that was her friend. His method of focus was a vision board as well as stimulating other sensory responses in order to appease the emotional beast within.

Dr. Banner kept a piece of clothing from his ex-wife on hand whenever he felt the Hulk trying to make an appearance. For the redhead it was the pieces of the blonde's hair she had discreetly collected one day when she and Emma were still cordial toward one another. She allowed Jean to brush her hair. She loved the scent of Emma's hair and in an odd moment asked her if she could borrow her brush. The blonde thought that was strange, but when Jean explained that she loved the feel of the bristles, the woman agreed after all it was a $3500 brush, she could understand how the redhead felt.

The redhead hears a knock on the door as her eyes begin to flash amber gold. "Don't be her. Don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her." She repeats to herself over and over again. The blonde had been making purposeful efforts to get her attention lately. But she couldn't allow herself to go there, for fear of what the Phoenix would do. She didn't hate the blonde, but having her around was causing her nothing but grief.

"Hey Jean its Ro, I thought we could have lunch at Thai the Thai today." Jean sighs as she finally finds the blonde's hair and inhales the scent. She had never been so happy to hear her friend's voice. The Phoenix's desire was getting worse.

She gets up and places the hair back into the secret compartment and closes the closet. "Yeah Ro, that'd be great. I'll meet you downstairs." Jean takes a few more deep breaths. This was good she could stay out of the blonde's way. She gets to her door and hears the woman's voice down the hallway.

"Munroe, you're looking fetching today, do you have a hot date." Emma says. Ororo laughs. "Yes the hottest, Jean and I are going out for Thai tonight." The blonde practically gags as Jeans puts her forehead against the door. "Is that so, I'd love to tag along, do you have room for one more?"

The redhead bites her bottom lip so hard it almost bleeds as she sends a thought to her best friend.

_~ No Ro. ~_

Ororo smiles at the blonde. "Sorry Emma, Jean has some things she'd like to talk to me about tonight maybe next time." The blonde pouts feigning sadness.

"Oh well, aren't you lucky having her all to yourself. Do tell her that I'd like a few moments of her time if she can spare it….you know what. I'll tell her myself."

* * *

Jean swallows hard as every footstep the woman takes down the hallway causes her heart to beat harder within her chest. She can't move as her head begins to ache painfully. Her eyes are golden and lidded.

Emma feels lightheaded the closer she gets to the redhead's door. She blinks back the vertigo that's suddenly seizing her body as she stops in front of the woman's door and tries to knock, but her arm isn't complying.

Jean stands on the other side licking her lips. The blonde can feel a powerful ache beneath her waist; she grabs the wall to keep her balance and shakes her head as she stares at the door.

She can't quite find her voice as she leans closer to the thin piece of wood separating her from the redhead. She can feel Jean on the other side of the door as she whispers. "Tiger….I've missed our talks."

Jean can feel her blood burning as she leans in wanting to get closer to the blonde, she can almost smell the mint on her breath. She can feel her body trembling as she closes her eyes.

The blonde is in pain as she can feel her nose beginning to bleed. "I'll see you soon Jean. I'd love to have you for -," She's interrupted hearing something large slam against the other side of the door. She steps back and blinks rapidly and turns to head toward her apartment.

Jean's fist is still against the door as she finally regains mobility and almost has to crawl to the closet. She thinks to herself. 'Why can't she just leave me alone?' She grabs the hair and stares at the pictures of the blonde remembering the conversations they used to have. She takes slow deep cleansing breaths caressing her face with the hair as her eyes begin to flash from gold to green.

She turns quickly toward the door as she hears knocking. "Jean, is everything alright? I got your message." Ororo says through the door. The redhead sighs as her eyes turn green. "I'll be down in a minute Ro." She gets up and puts her things back in order and heads out the door.

The blonde stares into her bathroom mirror having cleaned her nose again. "It's you isn't it Jean. You're doing this to me aren't you? Why won't you just talk to me? I know you want to. You can feel me, just like I feel you can't you?" She sighs and closes her eyes as her voice takes a very serious tone. "I have a good idea about where a certain someone's fantasies came from as well. How long have you felt this way Tiger? How long have you wanted me?"

The blonde walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed as she stares at the ceiling thinking of the redhead. She slowly closes her eyes and sighs. "I really have missed our talks."

**TBC…**


	8. Lust

**Title: **Lust – the first bite

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** This was a fun chapter, I've been waiting for this moment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Frost Industries 7 am…**

Emma Frost sits contemplatively staring at the amended import/export contract on her desk. Hugo's words were a bit too explicit in the blonde's opinion, but considering the benefits of the agreement she'd let it slide.

She found herself feeling strangely conflicted as she read over one of the addendums.

**-…procurement of one: Dr. Jean Grey professor of biology at Xavier Institute within six (6) weeks. **

The blonde sits back in her chair and takes a deep breath as she thinks over the past two weeks. The redhead had avoided the woman like the plague. If she even looked in Jean's direction she immediately felt compelled to turn and walk away. The redhead's powerful influence no doubt.

During team meetings the redhead was an obelisk, immovable, face like stone. The last meeting Emma wore a very low cut blouse and short shorts and deliberately sat directly across from Jean with her legs spread wide open, telepathically sending messages to her.

_~You know you want this, why are you holding back? Isn't this what you and the little firefly have been dreaming of at night Tiger? Come and get it._ ~

She got one response last Friday as she stared alluringly into the redhead's blank eyes; there was a flash of gold that quickly disappeared. She was wearing the woman down bit by bit, but she needed things to move faster, it had already been a month, she was running out of time.

She needed to be alone with her and not just because of the contract deadline. The blonde was becoming increasingly infatuated with Jean. Her curiosity was growing as well. The redhead's dreams and fantasies were getting more elaborate and violent when the blonde went to bed. These were new images not the ones Sophie had shown her originally. There was no doubt that Jean wanted her, so why was she avoiding her?

Emma looked over the paper work one last time and signed her name at the bottom of the document as her phone rang.

"Yes, ah Hugo, your timing is impeccable. I was just reading over the contract is it really necessary to word it so…." She takes a deep breath as he interrupts her.

"I understand. Uh huh. Things are going well, I don't see foresee any problems. No things are coming along nicely, it won't be long now. Of course not, you know I don't operate that way…. I know how much time is left Monsieur Dollot. I'll contact you once the terms have been met. Indeed. Merci."

The blonde hung up the phone and took an exhausted breath. She only had two more weeks, every day that went by she felt worse and worse about what she was doing. While still very entertained, she knew that she wanted something more from the redhead. Sure she wanted to fuck her, but she also wanted to feel her in her mind the way they used to be before she left the institute.

She and Jean would spend hours just talking and sharing memories. Of course the blonde knew that the professor was just using the telepath to keep tabs on her, but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself, sending the redhead obscene images from time to time throwing her off guard. It had become a pastime for the blonde to see how fast Jean's face turned red.

She remembered the first team outing she had gone on with the X-men, it was meant as a bonding exercise. Jean had wandered off from the group and the blonde followed her and found her in an old coffee bar near the edge of town. The place was unique. The walls were covered with items that tourists had left as mementos of their visit. Every inch of the place was covered with nick-nacks including the ceiling and floors.

Writing everywhere most of the sentences ended with "_was here!". There were a few people wandering around when Emma walked in, as usual all eyes were on her. She didn't see Jean right away. The redhead was in a corner talking with an elderly couple. Emma walked behind her and cleared her throat as she softly laid her hand on Jean's waist. She smirked as Jean gasped trying to remain calm. The blonde had never touched her in public before. It wasn't like they were going out or anything, but she knew how the blonde felt about public displays of affection.

Emma threatened to remain in her crystal state indefinitely the first time Jean tried to hug her in the hallway after the team had lunch.

The blonde moved next to the redhead as she continued talking to the couple who was in their 80's. They were pointing to a picture of them when they were in their 30's in old bathing suits. Emma smirked and sent Jean an image of the couple in a "exposed" position. The redhead's face turned beet red in 3 seconds flat. The sweet seniors looked intensely concerned as they stared at her.

"Tiger, sweetie are you alright? Would you like some water?" The blonde asks releasing Jean's waist and standing next to the old woman watching as Jean's jaw clinched then shifted into a smirk.

"I'm fine darling, just fine." The redhead says suddenly cupping the blonde's cheek and sending her a mental image of the old wrinkled couple naked causing the blonde to almost gag.

The older woman turns to Emma noticing the reaction. "Oh are you alright honey, you look sick. Here, if it's your stomach I've got some tums. The coffee here upsets my husband's stomach from time to time too." She says extending the roll to the blonde who stares at the package looking very offended. The old woman just smiles and hands it Jean. "Here honey, give these to your partner when she's in a better mood."

Jean shakes her head as her eyes widen. "Oh,... no mam….we….-," The elderly woman just smiles and pats the redhead's hand. "It's alright honey, my granddaughter brings her lady friend home all the time. Can't help who ya love. Don't be too hard on her alright." She says taking her husband's hand and slowly walking toward the counter.

Jean and Emma just stand there staring at one another until the blonde laughs. "Well… honey…, we should probably get back to the team, don't want them to get the wrong idea do we?" Jean takes a deep breath and smiles. "Of course…sugar bear." She says with a wink.

Emma would never admit it to anyone, but she felt more comfortable with Jean in her mind than she did talking with people in person. The redhead always put her at ease at least back then anyway. Now the woman only put her on edge, especially with the constant nose bleeds that she kept to herself, not wanting to alarm the team.

She could understand Jean's position of not wanting to be anywhere near her considering what happened with Scott, but she couldn't keep denying that she felt something for the blonde, even if it was just lust, there was something there that she wasn't dealing with.

The blonde left work early that day deciding to step up her efforts with the redhead, but not before visiting an old friend and calling in a favor. She had to at the very least get the woman to admit to her feelings, but for that she needed to find a way to get near the redhead without telepathically be turned away.

She went to visit Erik Lehnsherr. The blonde needed some hope. He once told her that he would answer any request she had in appreciation for her work on Genosha. She was ready to call in the favor, a multi-billion dollar favor.

* * *

**Back at the institute**

She got a hold of Jean's schedule for the week and decided on the appropriate moment to make her move. It was dangerous, but she was running out of time and patience with the reluctant X-woman.

Jean was fed up with the blonde's behavior as well. She just wanted to be left alone. Of course Emma was gorgeous everyone knew that, but what kind of woman would people take Jean for if she tried to make friends with the woman who stole her husband from her and seemed to be proud of it. Then there was the fact that she wanted to do more than just befriend that blonde and that was a huge problem.

The Phoenix within the redhead was overflowing with anger, passion, rage, jealously and lust all directed toward the blonde. The entity did as it had always done. It took Jean's emotions, desires, thoughts, fantasies, and feelings and poured napalm all over them. Then it put them in a nuclear reactor and let them cook.

Jean was finding it harder and harder to control herself around Emma. She wasn't just concerned about her own mental health, but also the physical health of the blonde. There was no telling what the Phoenix would do to the woman if she lost control and it took over. She wasn't fond of the blonde, but she also didn't want the woman dead either.

She'd heard the blonde mention the dreams to her a few times telepathically. Of course she ignored her, but it was proof that they were connected somehow. She wasn't sure when it happened exactly but their minds had gotten linked on some level and Emma was seeing her dreams….well the Phoenix's versions of her dreams.

Jean wondered why the blonde was so adamant to engage the Phoenix after what she had seen. At the end of each sexual encounter the blonde was killed, and not humanely either. The Phoenix favored ripping the blonde's body in half after fucking her to death. What was Emma so excited about? She knew the woman liked things a little rough based on the things she showed her from the Hellfire club, but this wasn't just rough sexual play this was cold-blooded, calculated murder. It was suicide.

**The Gym **

The redhead felt the blonde immediately as soon as she walked through the foyer doors. She was on the other side of the building in the gym past the soccer field. Jean took a deep breath and focused on the kids. An hour had passed and the blonde hadn't come out to the gym and watched her like she had gotten accustomed to, but something was different she also couldn't sense her either. 'Maybe Emma left for the day. Yeah that's it, she probably had to go back to work or something. I can enjoy a few more hours without her pestering me.' Jean thinks to herself.

The redhead worked with the kids for the remainder of the day, feeling more and more at ease, not feeling the blonde's presence. It was about 6 pm when she finished her last class for the day. Some of the kids had forgotten to pack up the equipment in the shed, so she got to work telekinetically lifting everything and putting it inside.

As she began to walk away she heard something loud fall inside the shed. So she walks back over and can suddenly hear giggling through the door. The redhead smiled and shook her head as she knocked on the door. The teens always liked to sneak in there and make out after hours.

"Alright guys, I'm not sure who's in there, but I suggest you leave soon. It's going to rain tonight and the rats like to hide in there." She says as the giggling continues. She takes a deep breath and smirks as she opens the door.

"Okay come…on…" The redhead says as she steps inside and looks around with a puzzled expression. She can hear the giggling again but from the vaulting horse in the back of the shed. She walks toward them then telepathically lifts the top off. There was no one inside.

The shed suddenly goes dark as the door closes.

"Hey this is no time for games guys, who's in here?" Jean yells.

"This isn't a game Tiger." The redhead is frozen as she hears the blonde's voice. How had the woman gotten in there without her sensing her presence? Jean turned to face the vaulting horse as she took deep breaths and tried to compose herself. She could feel the Phoenix awakening every second that passed.

"You've been avoiding me Jean. You've got a good reason to. I took your husband from you, it's understandable. What kind of woman hangs out with her husband's mistress? I get it, believe me I do. But what I don't get…." The blonde says quietly as she turns on the light in the shed.

"…..is why you dream about having amazing sex with a woman who's presence you can't seem to tolerate for more than a minute. Those are your dreams are they not?" The blonde asks taking a few more steps toward the statue like silhouette of the redhead. She can already feel the room filling with heat as the waves waft off of Jean's body.

"Oh still giving me the silent treatment huh? That's alright, I happen to enjoy the sound of my voice, so I'll just speak for you." The blonde says defiantly.

"Emma, I've wanted you for a long time. Those little mental field trips you and I took every week finally started getting to me and I wanted to know more. No….I wanted to feel more. I wanted to know what is was like for those people from your past. What it felt like to fuck you, to be fucked by you. I wanted you to show me why they crowned you the White Queen. Does that about sum things up?"

Jean breaths from her nose trying to figure out what she needs to do get out of the situation. She still couldn't sense the blonde telepathically. She tried to send the woman away like she'd done before, but it wasn't working this time. She'd previously been able to penetrate the blonde's mind even in her diamond form when she focused hard enough. She was losing control of body every second she stood there listening to the woman.

"Do you remember the day you found Scott and me together Tiger? I'm sure you do. I won't ever forget it. You finally got the chance to open the vault of my mind and see everything I had been keeping from you. Every gasp, moan, and orgasm, every lustful moment of satisfaction filling up your being. It felt good didn't it? Everything that little firefly inside you wanted to sample was suddenly on the table. I think that was day this connection between us started."

Jean's head turned to the side so quickly it looked like it would snap off. The blonde stopped walking, as one glowing golden amber orb stared at her.

Emma took a deep breath and continued talking; at least she had the woman's attention, she decided to change her tactics. "You don't have to keep fighting anymore Jean. I'm right here…..and…..and I've missed you. Remember how much we used to enjoy talking with one another. I've missed your voice in my mind. You were the first one that I allowed to see me Jean, the real me. You were the first one who touched me and didn't cringe. The first one who didn't judge me based on my past."

The blonde took a cautious step forward as the redhead lowered her chin and gritted her teeth like an animal ready to pounce. The blonde lifted her hand about to touch the redhead's shoulder. "I've…..missed touching….y-,"

In a flash the redhead turns around grabbing the blonde by the throat. She's holding the woman firmly, but she can still breathe.

"Why….Why can't you just leave me alone? What do you want?" The redhead whispers her hot smoldering breath almost singing the hairs from the blonde's face.

"I want you." The blonde says softly quickly taking the redhead's face between her hands and bringing their lips together. Jean's eyes are wide and glowing as Emma tries to deepen the kiss sucking Jean's bottom lip into her mouth involuntarily causing it to open; the blonde smoothly slips her tongue inside and grabs the back of Jean's neck forcing her tongue deeper into her mouth.

The blonde moans as Jean's eyes slowly close and her hand tightens around her throat. Emma begins to choke as the redhead lifts the woman off the ground with one hand pulling their lips apart. She stares into the blonde's fearful eyes as her own begin to glow even more intensely.

* * *

"Who…..the fuck…..do you think you are?" Jean says as the blonde grabs a hold of the woman's wrist trying to pull herself up so she can breathe.

"J….Je…Jean…please…" Emma tries to get out as Jeans squeezes harder.

The redhead smirks and pulls the blonde in close to her face. "Mmm, that's good. You're begging." She says darkly laughing under her breath. "I like that. I didn't think your arrogance had a ceiling. Well, since you now have my undivided attention, let me ask you a question? What made you think I wanted Scott's sloppy seconds, huh?"

She says turning her head so that her scorching hot ear is pressed to the blonde's trembling lips as she squeezes her neck a little tighter. "Huh….what, what's that…..I can't understand you?" She angrily lifts the woman back into the air and takes a deep breath. "You…disgust me, you know that. So weak, pathetic, and desperate for attention that you have to parade around half naked so people will notice you."

She smiles at the blonde. "Don't get me wrong, you obviously got the job done, I'm mean look where you are. This ….is what you wanted right. I thought my dreams would have been enough for you though, I guess not huh. The endings are my favorite part. It's delicious ripping you apart over and over again every night. That look of dread and desperation on your face is just precious."

She closes her eyes and opens them quickly like she just thought of something that she had forgotten. "Oh….What do you think that limp-dicked prick Scott? Do you think he loves you, that he cares about you? He doesn't you know. He didn't care about me either. You are just a wet gash for him to fuck when his dick decides to get hard. He could fuck a dog and not know the difference. Wretched excuse for a husband unimaginative in bed too, but I'm sure you're schooling him in that area."

Emma blinks rapidly as the redhead suddenly drops her to the floor. "That was a smart move using Erik's helmet by the way. You surprised me. I wondered what you were going to try next. I think they call it "peacocking" when someone goes to the lengths that you have to get someone's attention. It was….entertaining…. and for that I will let you live, but if you come anywhere near me again…."

Jean telekinetically lifts the blonde to her feet they are nose to nose. "I….will….end you." The redhead suddenly grabs the back of Emma's neck and pulls her into a smoldering hot kiss. The blonde moans into the kiss and tries to caress Jean's face. She removes the helmet and sends the redhead a few fantasies of her own telepathically. Jean feels her body responding as a powerful ache beneath her waist illicits a moan of her own. Suddenly the blonde is telekinetically launched into the shed doors.

"Consider that a parting gift." Jean says wiping her lips with her thumb watching with golden eyes as the blonde quickly gets to her feet panting trying to catch her breath. "Tiger, please, I want you…..I …need you….desperately. And you want me to. I know you do." She whispers as the redhead turns her back to the woman and psychically pushes her outside. "If you value your life, stay away from me." Jean says calmly as she floats Erik's helmet out the door as her eyes turn green she turns toward the blonde with tears in her eyes. "I mean it Emma, don't do anything like this again. I don't want to kill you." Her eyes suddenly flash golden amber. "But I do, and don't worry baby, it'll be just like in my dreams. I'll even let you choose how I do it, because I'm a romantic like that." She says puckering her lips winking at the blonde as the shed door slams shut.

_~ I hope we see you soon and…. the firefly thing is cute; If you come back I'll show how hot I can be._ ~ The Phoenix darkly whispers.

Emma stands there staring at the shed door with a nervous smile on her face. She takes a deep breath and heads back to the mansion looking down at the helmet in her hands. She puts it on as she thinks to herself. 'If she really wanted to kill me, she'd have done it already. No, that's not what she wants. She kissed me. Was that her or the Phoenix?' She smiles to herself. 'Two for one, I should have asked Hugo for more.'

She reaches the mansion door and looks back at the shed. "So it's the firefly I have to worry about then. I wonder what she meant about those dreams, sure they've been violent but she's never killed me in them. Hum kinky." She sees the redhead come out of the shed and thinks to herself. 'I hope to see you soon Tiger, I have to you.'

**TBC…**


	9. Gluttony (part 1)

**Title: **Gluttony (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** When too much is just enough. Gluttony is interesting especially for someone like Emma.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

**2 days left**

Emma sits in her office at the institute after another session with Sophie. Her young pupil was really getting the hang of the shielding techniques the blonde taught her. The blonde bombshell had a talent for knowing how to motivate people. It wasn't just her telepathic abilities it was her innate intuition and unorthodox methods of getting to the heart of a person's desires that really did the trick. Sophie and Jean happened to have something in common…..a love of women's breasts.

It didn't take the blonde tween long to get the hang of her mental projections with the top heavy blonde as her tutor.

"Alright Sophie that's enough for today, you're doing an excellent job, but don't get too ahead of yourself. There's a lot more you need to learn before you can move into telepathically communicating with others and shielding at the same time. If you keep pushing yourself you'll hurt someone." The blonde said as she walked the young girl to the door.

"I've got it Miss Frost; I just got to focus on what I want right? I know what I want." She said looking at the blonde's chest. "I want to be big like you when I grow up."

"Drink plenty of milk and marry rich." The blonde tells her with an amused look on her face as the young girl furrows her brow with a confused expression on her face. "You've got a few years before you need to think about such things, now run along. I'll see you next week." Emma says as Sophie leaves her office and she closes the door behind her.

The blonde puts her head down and walks back to her seat behind her desk putting her head against the headrest. She takes a deep breath as she stares at the ceiling her thoughts on the ever illusive Jean Grey.

Since the ambush in the shed the redhead stepped up her efforts to keep the blonde away from her. The excruciating pain in Emma's mind would increase if she even looked in the redhead's direction. Not just that but her nose began to bleed if she came within 20 feet of her.

Emma began to lose hope, she only had two days left and there was a major stipulation of the contract that hadn't been met. The blonde pulled the document out of her desk and read it.

…**Jean Grey must come to Emma Frost of her own accord once the declaration of sexual intent has been made, heard, and received.**

Twelve days had come and gone, with no word from Jean. Emma wasn't about to give up, there were billions of dollars at stake. So she took out her frustration on her boyfriend.

The day after Emma ambushed Jean in the shed, Scott found his way back into the blonde's bed. It had nothing to do with him of course Emma just needed to feel like she was in control again. Every time she felt Jean warn her away, she sought out Scott to reassure her of her sexual prowess. He was in heaven for an entire week, so much so that he forgot to ask his girlfriend about what happened between her and Jean.

Every time someone walked past Emma's door they could hear the lovers going at it. Then one day it just stopped. The blonde kicked him out but didn't give him a reason why.

Scott fell asleep in her bed that night. She was wide awake staring at the ceiling when she heard a soft whisper in her mind.

~ _Why did you choose him?_ ~

She recognized it right away. It was Jean. The flow of emotional communication was cut off before she could respond. The voice was full of sadness, regret, anger, rejection and passion. The blonde felt a terrible pain in her chest, like her heart was breaking. She sat up in bed and took a deep breath. She almost wanted to cry, but couldn't understand why. These couldn't have been the blonde's own feelings.

It felt like her breath was leaving her body of its own volition. She closed her eyes as a memory flashed across her mind. Two weeks before the redhead left the institute she went to go speak with her. The blonde walked into Jean's office while she was packing and suddenly she was left breathless as green eyes met blue. The look on Jean's face was full of sorrow and pain, at that moment her mind and heart were open to the blonde; Emma felt exactly the same emotions she currently feeling.

The blonde thinks to herself as she sits up with her back now against the headboard. 'I didn't say anything to her. I knew what I felt, but I just turned around and left. I wanted to talk to her. Why didn't I?" The blonde smiles and closes her eyes thinking over the past few weeks. "You wouldn't let me." The woman takes a deep breath. "You forced me to leave. How could I have forgotten that?"

Emma opens her eyes and looks over at Scott as a frown spreads across her face. "You were just a distraction." She whispers sighing to herself.

* * *

**Jean Grey**

Jean was an emotional mess after the incident in the shed.

She couldn't get Emma off of her mind. The redhead hadn't imagined things could get any worse than they had already been, but they were. She could barely concentrate and ended up having to carry the bushel of the blonde's hair with her every where she went taking sniffs of it in dark corners like a junky.

Every time she closed her eyes she felt Emma's soft lips and warm tongue in her mouth. She practically had to bolt down her bed at night as the fantasies the blonde planted in her mind had side effects namely intensely wet dreams and spontaneous bouts of masturbatory activities. Jean felt like a stalker watching the blonde from a far. Whenever she got within 20 feet of the woman she felt the Phoenix trying to break free of her psychic cage. She wanted the blonde more than life itself, but her pride also couldn't let her give in to her new found desire for the woman.

"How greedy can the woman be Ro?" Jean exclaimed to her friend in her rooftop greenhouse. "I mean she already has Scott, what the hell is she thinking? It's sick, is what it is." She said as Ororo laughed and smiled softly as she friend scowled at her.

"What, what's so funny Ro, I'm serious. Isn't that nuts, why would she even think I'd go for something like that?" Ororo stares at her best friend as the woman crosses her arms.

"Jean we've been sitting up here for two hours and all you have spoken about is Emma Frost. If you weren't seriously considering her offer, you wouldn't have brought it up. I certainly didn't ask, you volunteered it. So what are you going to do about it?" The redhead's jaw drops as she blinks rapidly, gulping as she turns her eyes away from Storm's cool blue overly intuitive orbs.

She was appalled and disgusted by the blonde's offer. She wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole in spite of the deliciously mind-blowing searing kiss they shared in the shed. The redhead had only done that to appease the Phoenix. If she hadn't she was sure the Ifrit-like entity would have killed the blonde right where she stood. She just didn't want to waste time on a funeral, that was all, but then again who would care if Emma Frost died she thought to herself.

'I would care. I would care if she died. Why did you choose him Emma? I was there too, was I too plain to see?' She sighed and jumped a bit as Ororo touched her shoulder snapping the redhead out of her mental musings. "Oh sorry Ro, I'm gonna go okay, I'm sure she's gone to bed by now so I probably won't see her on the way to my apartment. Thanks for listening." Ororo stood up and the women embraced as they pulled apart, Ororo took Jean's face between her hands. "You deserve happiness too Jean, in whatever form it takes, no matter what I will support you." She says kissing her chastely on the lips as Jean sighs and nods.

She left the weather goddess's greenhouse deep in thought. 'I just don't understand Emma; we were getting close weren't we. I enjoyed having you in my mind just as much as you enjoyed having me in yours, I know you did. We even kissed during that away mission, of course it was just to distract our target, but it still felt good, right, you told me so. So why Scott and not me? I do care that you stole my husband from me, but it hurts more that it was him and not me. I was so angry when I saw you two together, I still am.'

She got even more infuriated as she walked past the blonde's room that night. You didn't need a glass against the door to hear her and Scott fucking like rabbits. The redhead shook her head as she whispered to herself. "And that's why the Phoenix wants your head on a platter you arrogant bitch."

Later that night, the blonde's fantasies flowed into Jean's mind again and she awoke with tears as at the end of the blonde's visions, the redhead could feel Emma holding her so closely, so tightly, like her life depended on it, they lay together drinking in one another's warmth having bonded their consciousnesses exchanging peaceful quiet loving thoughts of love. It was too much for the redhead.

She sat up and stared at the wall opposite her bed and thought of Emma. Jean wasn't expecting to get a response especially considering the fact that the blonde was preoccupied. But she did.

_~ Jean I'm…~_

The redheaded telepath immediately cut off the communication and grabbed the lock of hair from her night stand feeling the Phoenix surge within her at the blonde's mental whisper. "I'm sorry Em." Jean whispers as she sniffs the hairs.

The two telepaths spent that next week in virtual solitude. The blonde kicked Scott out of her apartment again. The man practically set up camp outside of her door, but for some reason never saw her. It took him three days to remember that his girlfriend was a telepath and had manipulated his eye sight so he never saw her leave her apartment. He was pissed. After a week of constant sex sometimes 3 or 4 times a day, then to be suddenly cut off, he's was feening for the blonde.

The redhead was much more covert and watched the blonde from afar. She'd wait until the woman was distracted before she snuck past her and found a better spot to watch the woman from. She wanted her, everyday her passion grew stronger and fiercer, but so did the Phoenix's. The angry entity wanted the blonde in an entirely different way and in spite of the redhead's change of heart; the Phoenix was still focused on fulfilling her gruesome agenda.

The day before the deadline however Jean had had enough.

* * *

**Emma's Faculty Office.**

The blonde gets a knock on the door; she knows who it is before she opens it. She takes a deep breath as she stares at her boyfriend.

"Can we talk?" He asks with his head slightly downcast. She parts her lips cleaning her teeth with her tongue as she looks him up and down with lidded eyes. "About what?" she says sounding very annoyed placing her hand on her hip.

A small smirk appears on his face as his eyes lock onto hers behind his ruby shades. She takes a deep breath rolling her eyes as they fall down to the bulge in his pants. She was in need right at that moment wanting to get her mind off the inevitable loss of her multi-billion contract as well as the fact that the one she really wanted didn't want her anywhere near her. She takes a few steps back as he enters the room and closes the door behind him.

He quickly grabs her hips and pulls her into a messy kiss. "I missed you. I need you." He whispers as she pulls his shirt over his head but leaving it over his sunglass covered eyes. She pulls him toward her desk as she unbuttons his pants and pushes him down onto the desk. The blonde mounts him in an ungodly amount of time; it had to have been less than a second.

He grabs her thighs as she rides him hard. "Fuck, I missed you….I can't take being aw…" He's interrupted as she pulls him up to a sitting position grabbing a fist full of the hair at the back of his head and yanking hard.

"Shut up Scott." She says sternly as she closes her eyes trying to concentrate. She was enjoying the feeling of having Summers inside of her but she also felt empty inside. Jean's dreams and fantasies were just an illusion but they still felt more real than anything she had ever felt in her life sexually. No one touched her the way Jean could. She rocks harder into him trying to get her mind off the redhead. The blonde gently massages Scott's mind giving him directions. He quickly picks her up and puts her body against the wall lifting her calves over his shoulders going deeper inside of her. She moans softly as he slows down his stroke, pulling halfway out of her before forcefully thrusting himself back inside. If there was one thing Scott excelled at it was following orders. And his girlfriend was happy to give them.

The blonde wants to cry, but not from what Scott is doing, she feels so desensitized, what was going on with her today. She takes in a deep breath as he whispers in her ear. "Cum for me." He speeds up his thrusts as she sighs closing her eyes.

Suddenly she sees Jean in her mind standing between her legs where Scott was, thrusting a telekinetic cock into her. She wraps her arms around the redhead's neck as her heart begins to race. She hears Jean whispering. "I want to hear you Em. I need… to hear you baby." The woman's breath is hot on the blonde's ear. "Cum for me." Instantly the blonde's breathe hitches as she moans…

_~ JEAN! ~_ in her mind

Screaming out at the top of her lungs as orgasm rips through her body and tears fall from her eyes. She's trembling as her body quakes; she opens her eyes to see Scott through her tears. He's smiling impressed with himself.

He leans in and gently kisses her lips. "I love you baby." He whispers. She keeps her arms tight around his neck as she takes slow heavy breaths. Her nose feels like its running. He puts her legs down and stares at her with a look of confusion on his face. He steps out of her embrace and grabs some tissue off of a shelf handing it to her. She wipes her nose looks at the tissue and sees blood.

"Are you alright Em?" She nods her head. "Its fine, don't worry about it." She cleans her nose as she zips up her pants and walks over to Scott giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks I needed that."

She walks over to her desk and picks up some paperwork with her back turned to him as she sniffles. "I have a few more things to tend to today, would it be alright if we continued this later." He walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright? You were crying. I mean not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just that you've never done that before." She quickly turns around and smiles. It's totally fake but he can't tell. She cups his stubbly cheek.

"Isn't it alright for a woman to enjoy her man in whatever way she chooses? It has been a few days since we've had sex. That has to be a new record for us." He lowers his eyes before he speaks. "It's been a week." He looks into her baby blue eyes caressing her cheek leaning in to brush his lips against hers.

"So yeah it's been awhile." He sighs kissing her again as he releases her and walks toward the door. "I guess I'll let you get to it then. Don't work to hard baby. And I do still want to talk to you." She groans at him. "Scott, please don't ruin what was an otherwise happy reunion alright." He nods his head as he leaves closing the door behind him.

The blonde stops pretending to organize her paperwork and sits on the edge of her desk with her face downcast. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath as thoughts of the redhead flash in her mind. It felt like Jean was right there, making love to her, she could feel her heart beating, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, the softness of her lips. What the hell was happening to her?

The mental flashes had gotten more and more intense since she confessed to the redhead what she wanted. She could still feel the vibrations of the kiss she stole from her would be lover. The blonde was taken from her thoughts by a very loud knock. She assumed it was Scott as she walked toward the door.

"I said I had things to take care of, what is it now?"

She's rendered speechless as the emerald green eyes of the redhead stare back at her. She swallows hard as Jean takes a step forward and her eyes begin shift into a golden amber glow.

**TBC….**


	10. Gluttony (part 2)

**Title: **Gluttony (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** I've been busy lately have a lot of writing to catch up on. Updates soon. Thanks for reading. FUN FUN FUN

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

The blonde walks backwards her body trembling with every step the redhead takes toward her. The door slams behind her as she hears the click of locks and deadbolts.

Emma's eyes feel blurry as she feels a gentle pulse in her mind. She can't continue moving backward, its like there is a wall behind her. The redhead quickly steps forward grabbing the blonde by the nape of her neck bringing their lips together with bruising intensity. Emma moans as the redhead's tongue greets hers. She wraps her arms around Jean's waist as the woman's lips heat up. She tries to pull away but can't so she crystallizes her skin trying to continue the kiss. Jean pulls back.

The blonde takes a deep breath. "Jean, I..." She's interrupted her body now feels heavy. Blinking rapidly she sees Jean still walking slowly toward her. The blonde gives her head a quick shake. 'What's happening to me?' She thinks to herself.

"Did you enjoy that, Emma?" The redhead asks in a low monotone as she continues taking slow deliberate steps toward the blonde. Jean lifts her palm toward her.

Emma isn't sure what to do suddenly feeling like she's backed against a wall again but they were still in the very center of her huge office.

Jean continues to step toward the blonde who involuntary crystallizes her skin. The redhead telekinetically restrains Emma's arms and legs against the wall of psychic energy she created.

"I asked you a question." Jean's tone laced with anger.

The golden eyed redhead stands nose to nose with the shackled blonde as she takes a deep breath through her nose looking down at the blonde's crystallized lips.

Emma clears her throat. "Enjoyed what, exactly." She asks taking a deep breath completely confused, unsure if this was really happening, maybe she had finally snapped.

The redhead's scorching hot lips brush past her restrained prey's lips and cheek as she whispers in her ear.

"Fucking my ex-husband…" She says as her right hand snakes its way around to the blonde's lower back. Emma remains still. "It sounded like you enjoyed it or maybe it was… me…. you enjoyed. Was it Emma? Was it me?" She says as the blonde retracts her crystal skin and Jean runs her fiery lips across the blonde's cheek. Their eyes lock as the redhead releases her. Jean leans in softly pressing their lips together as Emma moans cupping the redhead's jaw.

The blonde moves her lips away staring into the redhead's glowing eyes. She was afraid but at the same time she didn't care, because the one she wanted was standing right there in front of her. "Jean, I…I can't believe you're really here."

The redhead smirks, as she puts a scorching hot thumb against the blonde's lips making the woman wince. "I don't think you understand why I'm here. Allow me to educate you." She says as her hand gets hotter the blonde closes her eyes trying not to scream.

"Can you feel that Emma? I could melt these adulterous lips from your face if I wanted to. I probably should after what you did to me."

Jean's eyes shift back to green and she removes her hand from the woman's face. "But, that's not why I'm here." She says turning her back on the blonde. Jean takes in a deep slow breath and closes her eyes. "I…I've decided to take you up on your offer. It'll just be this one time and that's it." She breaths out through her mouth taking on a firm tone as her eyes well with tears. She knew very well what was about to happen, but was powerless to stop it. The Phoenix was very clear on what she wanted to do to the blonde. "Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgiven you and I still can't stand the sight of you. It's just that this thing inside me won't let me sleep, and I can't take it anymore. That's all."

Jean slowly turns around to see the blonde standing in front her, just a breath away. The blonde quickly grabs the redhead's waist and pulls her into her arms cupping her jaw. She stares into an emerald ocean of tears gently bringing their lips together.

Jean takes the blonde's neck into her warm hands as their kiss deepens. The blonde sighs. "Jean, once is all I need."

Emma can feel a slight pulse in her mind as Jean's body seems to feel light as feather in her arms. The blonde brings their lips together again once she composes herself. She feels like she's floating on air. The redhead deepens the kiss as she mentally whispers to the blonde.

_~ Emma. We should stop. You could die. ~_

The blonde slips her tongue into Jean's mouth causing them both to moan.

~ _I finally have you Jean, nothing else matters._ ~ The blonde says in response as she wretches their lips apart.

The blonde feels full of power and unshakable resolve. She gazes into Jean's green eyes. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Jean was the one thing she never knew she needed, right there in front of her, holding her, kissing her, filling the void within her. "If you want my life, you can have it."

Emma feels a sharp throbbing pain in her mind as she looks down at Jean. It feels like her nose is running, she touches her nose and doesn't see any blood. The redhead brings their lips together again as she whispers in her mind.

~ Shut up and _Fuck me, Emma_. ~

Their clothing is psychically ripped from both their bodies. Emma winces as whelps appear on neck, waist, thighs, and calves. Jean holds the woman forcefully by the nape of her neck as their bodies slowly float to the floor.

Emma runs her fingers through the redhead's slick folds and almost has to pull her hand away it's like boiling hot oil. She crystallizes her hand and thrusts two fingers into the redhead's center. Jean moans and wraps her legs around Emma's waist. She grabs a fistful of Emma's Platinum blonde hair and bites down hard on her ear.

She pants as her hot breath almost burns the blonde. "Why…..Why….did you choose him?!"

Emma feels as though she's vibrating as Jean's telekinetic pulse covers her body. "Aaahhhh, sssss... " The blonde moans almost yelling out.

She continues thrusting forcefully into the moaning woman beneath her. Jean roughly drags her white hot fingers down the blonde's back as she turns them over. The redhead holds the woman's hand still telekinetically. Emma stares into hers eyes taking deep heavy breaths as her heart beats so fast that she's becoming light-headed. She's finding it hard to breath. "You…were… too noble. You wouldn't have left Scott… not for me. Even after… everything you saw…. in my mind. I was….almost constantly flirting…with you, but it was…. just a game to you….you…never took me seriously. We were so…. close back then…., yet you chose to ignore that part of our relationship."

Emma grabs Jean's hip and holds it into place as she adds another finger. The redhead yells out throwing her head back suddenly leaning down and grabbing the blonde's throat.

The blonde speaks as the redhead's hand squeezes a bit tighter. "I chose Scott because…. he was as close as I could get….to you." She says staring into Jean's eyes as they welled with tears. The redhead lunges forward capturing the blonde's lips bucking faster and harder into the blonde's crystallized hand. Emma's head is in intense pain as Jean bonds their minds, the redhead's orgasm hitting like a meteor. Both their eyes widen as they see and sense things in one another they hadn't realized was there before.

Jean slowly pulls away but not before biting the blonde's bottom lip drawing a bit of blood.

Emma just smiles as a drop trickles from her lip. The redhead smirks and takes a deep breath as her eyes become amber gold. Emma's jaw clinches tightly as her body begins to pulse. The Phoenix leans down licking up the trail of blood from her chin.

She smiles down at the blonde. Emma grits her teeth as the pain in her chest increases.

* * *

"Wake up….Emma." She says suddenly slapping her. "That a girl, wakey wakey."

The blonde blinks rapidly as she sees her body against the bookshelf in her office. The redhead grips her throat tightly. "Did you enjoy that? Fucking her….ha…fucking me? Is that how you imagined this would go? That she would just stroll in here and let you have her." Phoenix sighs.

"And I thought I was full of myself. You are just too much you know that. I bet you can't even tell the difference anymore can you? Is this real? Which one which one…Jean or Phoenix? Who could it be? I still find that adorable by the way, the firefly thing I mean. The fact that you would compare me the source of all energy in the universe, hotter than trillions upon trillions of suns to a creature that children capture and squash between their little fingers is hilarious." Phoenix says.

Emma tries to speak but the redhead squeezes her throat even tighter choking her. Jean is now completely cloaked in the Phoenix as she moves her face in so she is nose to nose with the blonde. "You don't get to speak. Your life was forfeit the moment I set foot in this office. It belongs to me. You can't give me something that belongs to me..."If you want my life, you can have it." She says mimicking the blonde. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She says now pulling the blonde off the wall and forcing her back against it angrily.

Phoenix lifts her hand to Emma's nose swiping a hot finger across it holding up a drop of blood so the blonde can see it."

She sucks on the blood covered digit as she stares into steel blue eyes. "It won't be long now. Relax, I want you to enjoy this as much as I will. You are going to die Emma Frost. Tell me how you want to meet your end." Emma smiles and aggressively takes the redhead by the throat and pulls her face into hers. "I want to show you why I'm the White Queen of Hell's Fire." She says in a low sure tone.

Phoenix begins to laugh as she quickly turns Emma around slamming her body against the wall face first, telekinetically spreading her legs mercilessly thrusting four hot fingers into the blonde's moist sex. The blonde moans biting her bottom lip as the Phoenix whispers in her ear. "Hell's Fire…really? Do you know what I am Emma Frost; how long I have existed? How many queens I have fucked into oblivion?" The blonde starts to giggle and the Phoenix furrows her brow looking very confused.

Emma speaks proudly as her heart beats faster and faster. "You've never fucked a queen like me firefly." She suddenly pushes off the wall and turns like a limber cat wrapping her legs around the surprised redhead's waist. She begins thrusting her hips at an inhuman pace meeting the Phoenix's scorching hot fingers.

The redhead telekinetically maneuvers Emma's arms above her head crossing her wrists against the book shelf. She tries to remove her fingers, finding it difficult as the blonde tightens her vaginal walls firmly gripping them. Phoenix smiles sweetly staring into sky blue eyes.

Emma suddenly screams out in both pleasure and pain as the redhead covers the moaning woman's body in millions of tiny electric pulses as a large long thick force of psychic energy fills the blonde's sex with white hot heat.

"Shall we make that dream I gave you earlier a reality." Phoenix whispers as she moves the blonde's legs to her shoulders.

Emma looks down her body and can see her rock hard abs lifting slightly with every pulsing thrust of Phoenix's energy. Tears fall from her eyes. "Oh God… Jean, Yes!"

"Come now sweetness, you know who's fucking right now." The blonde yells out as the Phoenix slowly pulls her white hot telekinetic cock out of her. "Say it, or you'll have no more."

The blonde takes a deep breath looking into those golden amber eyes smirking and panting. "Make…me."

The redhead smiles tilting her head to the side and chuckles. Emma screams in agony as hot telekinetic energy forms around her nipples.

"Whenever you are ready to say my name, we can continue, but while we wait…." She says telekinetically touching blonde everywhere suddenly. The panting woman can't even speak her body is too overwhelmed. Her heart rate is through the roof as her eyes feel welded shut.

_~ * Tell me the real reason you choose Scott? And don't give me that bullshit you fed Jean.* ~_

Emma's eyes fly open as the redhead softly stokes her tongue across the blonde's quivering clitoris. Emma looks down her body. The redhead's eyes slowly close and she dives tongue first moaning into the blonde's center tasting her for the first time as she whispers.

_~ * Tell me why Emma.* ~_

The blonde pants still unable to speak as every stroke of redhead's tongue drives her wild. She can't think straight.

_~ * Please….* ~ _She pleads ravenously devouring her.

Heavily lidded golden amber eyes slowly open and the blonde shakes her head not sure how much more she can take as the redhead's tongue begins to vibrate within her. Emma lets out a deep guttural moan as the Phoenix goes deeper into her, hitting the woman's back walls with the tip of her tongue. The blonde tries to catch her breath as heart tries to break through her chest.

~* _Tell me why you chose him over us. He's nothing; he could never touch you like this, we could have given you everything. Speak up, I'd like to have an answer before you breathe your last breath._*~

The Phoenix slowly removes her tongue from the trembling blonde and crawls up her body still touching her everywhere. She now stands in front of Emma softly suckling her breasts. The blonde moans almost choking as the redhead reinserts her fingers into her sex.

~* _Mmmmmm, I wish we could have enjoyed these sooner. You still haven't given us an answer Emma_. *~

The blonde swallows as she tries to catch her breath, her heart feels like it's about to explode. Phoenix releases her arms helping the woman breath. She stares into the suckling woman's eyes.

* * *

"You didn't want….to be…..an option. After…we kissed on that away mission….you stayed away from me…Jean. I…even told you….that I enjoyed it. And you just laughed…..and told me…" The blonde takes in a deep breath and stares deeply into the Phoenix's eyes. "Do you remember what you told me Tiger?"

The redhead's eyes suddenly shift to green. "It was just a kiss Frosty, don't think too much of it. Don't get me wrong, you're cute….very cute, but infidelity doesn't do anything for me. Unlike you I have someone at home who loves me and I love him. Scott and I love each other; nothing is going to change that." Jean closes her eye's and sighs.

Emma reaches out cupping her cheek. "Em, I didn't mean... I...I...I was just…" The blonde interrupts her as their lips overlap. Jean begins to smile into the kiss as her lips rapidly heat up. Emma tries to pull her face away. The redhead forcefully grabs her chin deepening the kiss then pulls away laughing.

"Thank you for that sweetness; you've had your fantasy, now I will have mine. It's time to pay the piper. You don't take something from us and get away with it." She says suddenly mercilessly thrusting her telekinetic energy into the blonde's sex without warning. The redhead moves her hips harder and faster as their bodies lay flush and wet against one another. The Phoenix bonds their minds, allowing the blonde to share in her ecstasy as her body vibrates feeling her own thrusts like she's fucking herself. "Now SAY IT!" Phoenix groans.

"F….f…..Fire….fly…"

~ _* YES… *~_ The redhead whispers

Emma's eyes roll to the back of her head as the Phoenix heartlessly speeds up her pace. The blonde grabs the redhead by the nape of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. She feels her nose bleeding as her orgasm hits unable to scream her face winces in pain she takes one last breath.

~_ * That's it, die for me, just like that….mmm, so good, so beautiful. * ~_

The Phoenix smiles as she kisses the blonde sticking her tongue down her throat continuing to thrust into her, the blonde's arms fall limp to the floor her body still jerking slightly. The redhead pulls away sucking Emma's bottom lip as her head falls back. "You were right Emma; I've never had a queen like you." She says still thrusting as her eyes shift back to green.

Jean kisses her as she undulates her hips thrusting telekinetic energy into the blonde.

_~ Do you like this? I'll show you. I'm not afraid any more. I'll do everything he couldn't do. ~_ She whispers getting no answer from her lover.

_~Emma, talk to me_. ~

She continues thrusting trying to kiss the blonde. "Emma, what's wrong….." She swallows hard and starts to shake her head seeing the blonde's mouth slightly open. "Come on stop kidding around…." She puts her head to her chest. "No…no…no no no no…Emma…..EMMA!" She puts her fingers to the blonde's neck, and can't feel a pulse.

"FUCK!" The redhead quickly gets up telekinetically picking up the blonde taking the door off the hinges as she floats them quickly to the medical bay.

"Hank help!" Jean yells as she puts her on the bio-bed. He quickly opens Emma's eyes and checks for a heartbeat. "Christ! What happened, and why is she naked?" He asks looking at Jean who is turning red as she rapidly blinks her eyes. "We….we…..we….I mean…. she. We had sex okay…..just help her!" She says trembling as his eyes widen and he gives her a shot and shocks her body a few times waiting for her heart to start beating again. "Don't tell anyone okay Hank, please." He just nods and continues tending to the blonde.

Scott comes barreling into the medical bay. "Jean what did you do?!" He yells. "I saw you carrying her down the hallway! What the hell happened? I know you were mad at her, but you didn't have to take it out on her, I was the one who left you not her." Hank comes over and grabs Scott as he tries to take Emma's hand. "Don't touch her she's got about 5000 volts of electricity flowing into her body right now." Hank says as he taps a button on the bio-bed stopping the pulse. Thirty seconds goes by as Jean stares at the blonde's bruised body. After two minutes a faint beat is suddenly heard on the heart monitor.

Jean takes a relieved breath as Scott walks over to the bio bed and takes his girlfriend's hand. He takes a deep breath and turns to Jean. "I can't believe you did this." Her eyes suddenly flash golden as she smirks at him licking her lips laughing under her breath.

_~ * You know Scotty, Karma is only a bitch if you are. Be seeing you real soon Boy Scout. * ~_

Her eyes flash back to green. "Hank, will she be alright?" He nods to her. "Okay I'm….I'm gonna go. I need to go before something else happens." She says lowering her gaze away from her ex-husband's ruby glare. He squints his eyes suspiciously as she walks out of the bay doors.

**TBC…..**


	11. Greed (part 1)

**Title: **Greed

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This chapter is from Jean's POV. There might be a Greed part 2, haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Jean quickly heads back to her apartment making herself practically invisible by distracting everyone she encountered on her way there. It seemed like the entire school heard about her taking Emma to the medical bay.

The redhead thought she had gotten to her apartment unnoticed when the professor's voice crept into her mind.

~** Jean are you alright? What happened to….. **~

She took a deep breath as she unlocked her door and went inside.

~ _I'm fine. She was hurt, so I took her to the medical bay …~_ She closed her eyes hoping that would be enough. She was still trying to process what happened between them and had no idea how to explain it to anyone, nor did she want to.

~** Jean, you were the last one seen with her. **~

She felt her heart beating at the speed of light. Fortunately for her she's never alone. Her eyes quickly flashed gold.

~ _Charles, it would be best of you discussed things with Emma when she awakens. Hank informed me that she was stable so you should be able to speak with her soon. Now with all due respect I've had a tiring day and would like some time to myself._ ~ She says as she reaches into her pocket taking out the bushel of the blonde's hair inhaling the scent.

Charles is silent for a moment. The redhead's eyes are still amber.

~** It seems that's the only option at the moment. I was hoping you'd be able to shed some light on the situation. Well, if you should think of anything that you think would be of help, don't hesitate to contact me. **~

~ _You'll be the first_. ~

Jean's eyes shift back to green as she lies down in her bed and takes a deep breath.

~ ** One last thing Jean, I'm not sure if you have any travel plans scheduled this week, but it would be helpful if you stayed around… to help out. Emma had a few classes she was supposed to teach and we'll need a substitute until she's back on her feet. **~

She puts her hand over her chest and closes her eyes.

~ _No problem, Professor, just send me the schedule._ ~ Jean says as she waits for her mind to go quiet again.

She knows he suspects her. And he wouldn't be wrong. Emma's in that condition because of her. She takes a few deep breaths trying to compose herself as images of the last hour with Emma flash through her mind. She'd actually done it…well technically the Phoenix had, but it was still her body.

'God, what if Hank wouldn't have been able to bring her back?' She thought to herself. 'Why couldn't you just leave me alone? This wouldn't have happened if you'd just stayed away from me like I asked you to. Why couldn't you?'

Jean's eyes become heavily lidded as she remembers the feel of the blonde's lips against hers. The sound of her voice as she confessed through the pain the Phoenix inflicted on her. It was clear that Emma had wanted her for just as long as she wanted Emma, but after being in her mind again, she saw that it wasn't just selfish lust and greed that drove her. Somewhere down the line the blonde began to care about her. She even began wanting to love her.

Jean shook the thought from her mind. It was impossible. There was just no way.

Right then and there the redhead made up her mind that she would stay away from Emma at all costs; in spite of how good it felt being so close to her. She wouldn't risk something like that happening again. She'd just go back to what she was doing before and put the blonde out of her mind. After all, she promised herself that it would be just the one time, and it was just to satisfy the Phoenix.

She sighed getting chills as she looked at the bushel of hair in her hand stroking it with her thumb, remembering the feel and smell of Emma's long platinum blonde hair against her skin the scent of jasmine and lilies and something else that she couldn't identify taking her back to that moment when their bodies were flush against one another.

Jean is in a trance suddenly reliving the moment, the warmth and softness of Emma's skin the salty sweet taste of her juices in her mouth. She licks her lips and gulps taking a deep breath blinking rapidly shaking her head. She had to stop before she drove herself crazy, but she couldn't deny how good the woman felt.

She gets up from the bed walks into the bathroom and stares into the mirror. "Just one time, that's all I wanted. I….we don't have to think about her anymore. It's finished. I doubt she'll want anything to do with me after that. It's over. She's finally out of my hair." Green eyes suddenly shift into amber gold.

Phoenix smirks. "This is just the beginning. She'll be back and I'll be waiting. There is no way she'll be able to resist."

Jean's eyes shift back to green as she furrows her brow still staring into the mirror. She takes a deep breath and goes to turn on the shower. She suddenly hears the blonde's voice in her head.

"You didn't want to be an option."

She shakes her head and begins to take short panting breaths. "I'm not going to do this to myself. It's over. It's over. I had her. It's done. Scott can…" She takes a deep slow breath full of anger. "Scott… who the hell does he think he is?" She mimics him in a child's voice. "I can't believe you did this Jean….humph…asshole. You have no idea what I did." Her eyes suddenly widen. "What if she tells him what happened between us?" She shakes her head. "No, no she wouldn't do that. She's the one who initiated all this." The redhead takes a relieved breath and steps into the shower.

'It's gonna be fine, just fine. I'm going to stay away from her. She's going to stay away from me. We both got what we wanted. Everything is going to be alright.' She tells herself as she unconsciously continues to stroke the bushel of Emma's hair in her hand.

After showering she gets into bed gently rubbing the hair against her cheek. She can't sleep the thoughts of Emma's toned, warm body have her entranced. Jean softly traces her lips with her index finger remembering their first kiss. Even back then she wanted more.

* * *

**A year and a half ago…**

**Reykjavik, Iceland**

Jean and Emma arrive at a local inn at 11 pm in the evening after trekking over 20 miles from the drop zone. They were on assignment following a mutant spy who had defected from the US. In this particular town, women weren't allowed to be anywhere without being accompanied by a man. They flipped a coin and agreed that Jean could be the man.

"I'll allow it this time Tiger, but if I find out you manipulated the coin there will be hell to pay later." Emma says looking at Jean out of the corner of her eye as they enter the inn.

"Cool it Frosty, you can be the man next time. We have work to do." Jean said as she projected an image of them into the minds of everyone in the inn. To on-lookers they were a newly-wed couple enjoying their first backpacking trip together. Jean was a tall well built Nordic blonde man with blue eyes and just for shits and giggles Emma was a light haired redhead, still beautiful of course. She laughed at the clerk as she looked into his mind to see what images Jean projected into their minds.

"Are you kidding me Tiger, was this the best you could come up with?" The blonde says.

The clerk bows his head. "My apologies madame, I know my establishment is not the best in town, but I promise you we have the best food this side of the coast."

Emma opens her mouth to speak, but Jean speaks first. "Forgive my wife sir. She spoke out of turn, this place is just fine. Can you show us to our room please?"

They follow the man up an old staircase.

~_Why did you interrupt me, I was just going to inform the man that I wasn't speaking to him?_ ~ Emma asks.

~ _Because we are in a foreign land and don't need to draw any attention to ourselves. They don't get many tourists here. That clerk will likely remember the people who give him any trouble._ ~ She says taking Emma's arm as the clerk hands her the key to their room.

Jean smiles and bows to him and nudges Emma to do the same. The blonde goes into the room first. The clerk motions for Jean's attention. She closes the door and he leans in close.

"You seem like a strong young man. Your wife reminds me of my Elia, may she rest in peace. Make sure to keep her flower watered." The man says suddenly grabbing Jean's crotch. She remains calm and smiles. "Women like her never change. She will stay loyal for life if you keep her happy. Trust me son. You two enjoy yourselves."

Jean shakes her head as she walks into the room to see Emma undressing. She quickly averts her eyes. "What was that all about?" The blonde asks. Jean clears her throat. "Oh nothing, the clerk just wanted to pass along some Icelandic wisdom "man to man". Emma chuckles raising a curious eyebrow as she slyly gets behind Jean trying to look over her shoulder. She lays her breasts against the redhead's back.

Jean swallows hard as she turns to see Emma's face a few inches from hers. "What are you doing Frost?" Emma moves around her and Jean sees that she has no bra on and quickly puts her head down.

"Don't be shy Tiger. We're both women, you've got a set of your own don't you? I just wanted to see what kind of weapons you packed since you wouldn't show me back the institute." Jean takes a deep breath and stays focused on keeping eye contact. "It's the same as your pack. I just added a few stun darts and an inhibitor collar since we don't know if this guy has extra abilities that we hadn't planned for."

Emma moves in close and examines the contents for herself. "Hum, I guess you're not as fun as I thought you'd be." Jean furrows her brow. "What do you mean? What did you bring?"

The blonde smirks as she walks over to her bag. "Things a woman must have if she goes on a long trip to keep her stress level low." Jean shakes her head as Emma pulls out a vibrator and some self heating lubricant. "I've got some other toys if you're interested; we are supposed to be married are we not. I don't know about you but I take my missions seriously." Emma says as she looks at Jean seductively.

"Yes well you are more than welcome to play your part. Men aren't usually very vocal so my parts easy." The redhead says watching Emma walk into the bathroom. "So Scott isn't doing it for you these days, huh?" She turns on the shower.

"I didn't say that. Look let's just focus on the mission alright. Our intel says that the mutant we are looking for is staying in this inn." Jean hears the vibrator turn on.

She can hear the blonde moaning. "Emma are you listening?"

"Mmm….keep….going….Tiger." The blonde says with a breathy moan. Jean felt a slight shiver and ache beneath her waist at the utterance of her words. She stared at the bathroom door as Emma continued to moan. She shook her head and continued trying to give the blonde more information about the mission.

"So he…uhhh, seems to only vibrate, I mean operate inside…uh in the evening. So that gives us a 12 hour window." She stops talking as Emma moans louder, her voice echoing in the bathroom.

"What's the matter Tiger…don't….stop….please don't stop." Jean had had enough, she walks into the bathroom. "I can't concentrate with you…"

She shakes her head and laughs to herself seeing Emma sitting on the toilet seat filing her nails smirking at her. "Did you like that baby?" The blonde says winking at her. Jean sighs and walks back to her bed.

"Oh come on Tiger, admit it. You enjoyed that didn't you?" She says following her out of the bathroom. "Put a shirt or something on please. We have work to do." Emma smiles seeing a small smirk come across the redhead's lips. She mocks the redhead. "We have work to do.' You sound like that stiff necked husband of yours, no wonder you're bored."

"Emma can we please lay off my personal life. Scott and I are just fine alright. Now let's get ready. The mission starts in two hours." Emma laughs and speaks under her breath. "I bet if Scott took that clerks advice we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Jean stands up and turns toward the blonde. "What was that…?" "Oh nothing, I just said I look forward to the mission so we can have more boring conversations." Emma says as she walks toward the door. "Alrighty, I'm going to scout. See you downstairs, I'm on channel 69." She says winking at Jean as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Jean puts down her tablet and stares at the door. She couldn't help but smile. She hated how Emma knew just how to get under her skin, but she also enjoyed it too. Of course Emma was just being playful earlier, but Jean couldn't deny how turned on she was hearing Emma say her name like that. She would have a much happier marriage is Scott was more bold and playful.

She radioed Emma before she left the room.

"Jean…target located. Bring the darts. And wear something flannel." She put her hand up to her ear. "What? Why?" Emma sighs. "Just do it alright." Jean shakes her head and goes back into the room to grab a red flannel shirt.

She got suited up and walked down stairs to the pub. Emma was nowhere to be found. Fortunately their target was exactly where he was supposed to be. Jean walked over to the bar and sat down. The bartender puts a dirty pitcher of beer in front of her.

"Haven't seen you around here before." The target says watching Jean pick up the pitcher not looking at him. She remains silent trying to stomach the disgusting beverage.

"Hey don't you hear me talking to you?" The man says. Jean continues to ignore him. She can smell the liquor on his breath. This would make things a lot easier. Emma was smart to have her bring the darts.

He's just about to grab Jean's shoulder when Emma comes walking in from the bathroom. The target notices her right away and stands to his feet grabbing her arm as she passes by. "Hey baby, where you from?" Emma yelps and tries to pull away. "I asked you a question woman. Don't you know the rules around here?"

The bartender reaches under the bar, but Jean looks him in the eye and shakes her head.

~ _Now Tiger, do it now._ ~ Emma whispers.

Jean gets up from her seat and walks over to them grabbing the man's shoulder. To his eye's Jean was at least a foot taller than he was. He looks over to a picture above the bar and sees the picture of a man with a red flannel shirt on next to a huge reindeer.

Emma grabs Jean and pulls her into a smoldering kiss. The redhead's eyes widen until she feels the blonde reaching into her shirt pocket to get the darts. She relaxes into the kiss. The bartender smiles at them. The target pulls them apart as Emma loads the gun behind her back.

"I don't care who you are. I saw that woman first." He prepares to punch Jean, but she moves first as Emma gets behind her and discreetly hits him with the dart as Jean's fist connects with his face. He drops to the floor. The bartender nods his head and crosses his arms.

"I'll take him back to his room. You two enjoy the rest of your stay here." The bartender says winking at Jean.

The clerk sees them both walk toward the stairs and nods his chin at Jean. "Hey there I bet you're happy to have such a strapping young man as your husband huh? You take good care him little lady."

Emma pats Jean on the ass. "Oh I will." She says winking at the old man.

* * *

~_Did you put the tracker on the dart?_ ~ Jean asks not wanting to make eye contact.

~ _Of course I did. You alright Tiger?_ ~ Emma asks. She can see how tense Jean seems to be.

They enter the room. Jean goes straight to bathroom and closes the door. Emma walks to the door and knocks. "Jean, are you okay, you seem a bit edgy." The redhead swallows hard as she stares into the mirror, desperately trying to convince herself that what happened downstairs was just for the mission. "I'm fine." She says quickly.

Emma shrugs her shoulders and walks over to her bed. As soon as she sits down the bed caves in. She regains her balance and smiles as she looks at the bathroom door then to Jean's bed. She quickly changes into a silk night gown and gets into her bed.

Jean takes a few more deep breaths and walks out of the bathroom to see Emma in her bed. "Wha…" She gets out as the scantily clad blonde points to her caved in bed. She pats the spot next to her. "We are newly-weds aren't we Tiger? You see how well we work together don't you?" She says alluringly as she rubs the spot and arches her eyebrow.

Jean swallows hard and smiles as she starts to change her clothes. Emma claps her hands like a child. "Oh goodie dinner and a show." Jean sighs. "Cut it out, will ya."

Emma lays back on the bed and puts her hands under her head. "Can't cut it out, it will grow right back." Jean rolls her eyes and crawls into bed. "Stay on your side."

Emma pouts. "But it's so cold over here." She immediately scoots over and cuddles against Jean's back. The redhead elbows her. "Come on Tiger we're both women and its Iceland. What's the harm in cuddling for body heat?" Jean sighs and closes her eyes. "Fine."

Emma drapes her arm over Jean's waist and feels her shiver as she pulls her body in closer. The blonde softly presses her lips to the back of her neck. Jean's eyes fly open. "What are you doing?"

The blonde sighs with a soft moan. "Thanking you for that delicious kiss earlier." She begins to softly run her fingertips up Jean's thigh. The redhead takes a deep breath as she stops her hand from moving. "It was just a kiss Frosty, don't think too much of it. Don't get me wrong, you're cute….very cute, but infidelity doesn't do anything for me. Unlike you I have someone at home who loves me and I love him. Scott and I love each other; nothing is going to change that."

Emma takes a deep breath and removes her hand from Jean's thigh. "That's too bad. Seemed like you enjoyed it as much as I did. I wonder if he ever made you feel that way."

Jean tries to maintain her composure.

"Would you like to hear a secret Tiger?" Emma whispers. As Jean closes her eyes feeling like her heart is about to leap from her chest every cell in her body wanting to drink in the woman behind her. She feels Emma's soft mental touch and lets down her walls for a moment.

~ _He can't make you feel like this because what you're feeling right now…is us._ ~

Jean clinches her jaw as her chest begins to ache. Her voice is choked yet firm.

"Good night Emma."

Jean squeezes her fist so tight she almost draws blood as she feels the blonde's breath on her neck for a moment, before her entire body goes cold as Emma turn's away from her. She wanted to cry at that moment.

They came back to the institute in silence. Jean knew she had to make sure she wasn't alone with Emma again. She wasn't sure if she could control herself because deep down, she knew the blonde was right.

**TBC...**


	12. Greed (part 2)

**Title: **Greed (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This chapter is from Emma's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Emma awakens in the medical bay a few hours after her encounter with Jean in intense pain.

"Don't leave me..!" She yells as Scott and Hank restrain her.

"Calm down Emma, you're alright, don't strain yourself." Hank says as he looks into her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths.

She lays back on the bio-bed as Scott gently squeezes her hand. He clears his throat and they lock eyes through his ruby shades. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but why didn't you listen to me? You should have stayed away from her."

Emma glares at him and removes her hand from his. "Stayed away from who?" Of course she knew who he was talking about, but she wasn't going to lay there and be spoken to that way.

He furrows his brow. "Uuhh…from… from Jean. Isn't she the one who did this to you?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Jean didn't do a thing to me." Hank puts his eyes down and continues to check her vitals.

"What, who…how did this happen to you? Is there an intruder in the institute? We have to tell the professor." Scott says suddenly standing to his feet.

"Calm down boy scout. This is a personal matter. It has nothing to do with you. There's no intruder." Emma says to him.

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me? You're my girlfriend. I deserve…" She interrupts him. "Mind your tongue Scott. You don't own me." She turns to Hank. "How long do I need to stay here?"

He turns to her and looks over her chart. "You should really stay off you feet for at least a week and there are few things I need to discuss with you privately." He says turning to look at her boyfriend. Summers takes a deep breath then reaches out to caress her cheek. "Just call me if you need anything."

She watches him walk out of the medical bay then stares at Hank. "Did she tell you what happened?" His eyes widen. If he wasn't covered in blue fur he'd be beet red. Hank turns away from her and clears his throat.

"She didn't give me any details; it's none of my business." "Good keep it that way. Tell me what you found." Emma says.

"I've repaired the damage to your heart. Your cervix is healing remarkably fast and you'll need to be lenient with your telepathic abilities from now on. How long have you been having these nose bleeds?"

She furrows her brow and sighs. "I've had them for about 2 months." "Since Jean returned?" He asks.

The blonde is silent. "Just tell me what's going on." She says finally as he hands her the chart. She takes a deep breath as she looks it over then gives it back to him.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'd suggest you refrain from any further telepathic activities for a while." He gently puts his huge paw on her hand. "Emma, please be careful. Even without the Phoenix Jean is a class 5 mutant, that isn't something you should take for granted."

She takes a deep breath and looks away from him. "I appreciate your concern. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Is there anything else I need to know?" He pats her hand and shakes his head. "No, just take it easy. I may not be able to revive you next time. I've alerted the professor that you will be out of commission for a while, so your classes have been covered."

She gently eases her body off of the bio-bed. Hank helps her to her feet. "Thank you Hank, for everything." He nods and helps her to the doors.

The blonde manages to make it back to her apartment without being noticed. As soon as she lies down in bed, she gets a knock on the door. She slowly picks up her cell phone as the knocking continues. Sighing heavily she calls her boyfriend who is waiting patiently at her door.

"Hey it's me, let me in."

"I'm fine Scott. I just want to be left alone alright."

"Just tell me who hurt you."

"I said it has nothing to do with you. I'm fine. Just drop it. I'll call you later in the week."

"Baby wait…I" He says as she hangs up on him. So he decides to talk through the door. "I love you Emma. And if someone hurts you, I want to know about it. That's how relationships work. I'm here for you alright." He waits and doesn't get a response. His cell phone beeps.

White Hotness:

- Great, now go away. -

Received: 7:48 pm

He shakes his head and smiles. That was his girlfriend and for better or worse he loved her. He was still completely clueless. If Jean wasn't the one who hurt her, who had? He stops as he walks away from her door and smacks himself in the head. He needed to apologize to his ex-wife. Emma said it wasn't her.

He stands in front of Jean's door and knocks.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself sitting in front of a plate of meatloaf in the cafeteria mysteriously.

* * *

Emma laid in her bed trying to sort through what had happened. Truthfully she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. All she had to go on was her body's condition. She determined that she and Jean had had sex and that the Phoenix was the initiator of the encounter.

The blonde had been in some rough spots sexually before, but she'd never been fucked to death. She took a deep breath feeling her body unconsciously respond to the memory of the redhead's scorching hot body flush against her, pulling the very life from her body cell by cell. 'Exhilarating' She thought to herself having never felt anything even remotely close that in her entire life.

Her office phone rings and she slowly gets up to answer it. "Bonjour Mademoiselle Frost, it's not like you to not check in." The French ambassador says.

"Yes, Hugo, perfect timing as always. The terms of the contract have been met. I was indisposed and couldn't contact you." Emma says feeling both relief and guilt.

"Oh, I look forward to the details mon ami." Hugo says.

"I'm sure. I'll contact you tomorrow to finalize the paperwork." Emma hangs up the phone abruptly.

She stares blankly at her desk feeling the onset of an emotion that she couldn't identify. The blonde had indeed gotten what she wanted, but she felt empty inside. She took a deep breath and walked back to her bed.

Her room was quiet. She found herself staring into the wall at the head of her bead. She didn't need telepathy to feel Jean's presence on the other side of it. Climbing into bed she slowly gets under her sheets and looks up at the ceiling contemplatively.

"I should thank you Jean. You single handedly saved my pride and my reputation in one fell swoop. You and that…." She couldn't push the words past her lips as her body suddenly fills with heat at the thought of the flamed deity. Blinking slowly she takes in a deep breath sighing as Jean's words repeat in her mind.

- I was just scared.

"What were you afraid? If there was anyone who would have understood, it was me Tiger." She breathes in through her mouth pushing her head back further into her pillow. She wanted to talk to Jean. Through all of the pain, somehow the redhead had gotten through to her in a way she hadn't expected. Part of her hoped the redhead could hear her. "I didn't want to hurt you. You have to know that. But, you rejected me. I let you in and you rejected me." She laughs darkly. "Then you asked me to counsel your husband. God, what the hell were you thinking Jean? You knew what I wanted, you knew who I wanted and you still pushed me away." She closes her eyes and is silent for a moment feeling a soft burn in her chest licking her lips. The warmth and force of the redhead's kiss still fresh in her mind.

She rolls over in bed. "We both got what we wanted right? Just once, that's all you wanted and all I needed." She sighs. "Whatever you say Tiger, whatever you say."

The blonde spent the next two days working from her office at the institute. She told Charles a story about having a physical relapse caused by an incident at the Hellfire Club. She said it was nothing for him to worry about and that she was sure it wouldn't happen again. The blonde also explained how fortunate she was that Jean came along and helped her to the medical bay. Emma scoffed at him when he chided her like one his students not believing a single word of it. After a short conversation he chose to leave well enough alone.

Every morning she'd pass Jean's door, she'd wait a few seconds hoping to hear the redhead inside. Her courage would give out when she did hear something and she'd get down the stairs as soon as she could.

Two weeks had passed since the incident. The two telepaths were practically furniture when they passed one another during school hours not even flinching at the sight of one another. But secretly the blonde took in every second in the redhead's presence. She could have put Sophie to shame remembering Jean's outfits, perfume, and even her hairstyles. She'd gotten so good she could identify her shampoo.

During team meetings she kept her eyes trained on whoever was speaking, but at the same time watching Jean out of the corner of her eye. She could tell the redhead was trying to avoid her. Technically she was doing the same thing, only at night she relived that day in her office while she gently pleasured herself. For the second time Jean had touched her in a way no one else had.

The blonde hoped maybe Jean was doing the same thing. She'd followed Hank's advice and not used her psychic abilities, but every time she saw Jean it took everything in her to not reach out to her. She longed to hear her voice in her mind like the old days.

Emma's desire for Jean was kicked into overdrive when Logan returned from one of his longer missions to see that the one person he'd always wanted was now available.

The blonde watched them from a safe distance.

"Red…" He says taking in a deep breath. "You're back. I can't believe you're back." Logan walks down the first floor hallway towards her holding out his arms. He gently enfolds his arms around her quietly sniffing her hair. "God it's been a long time. I missed ya." He holds her arms and looks into her eyes. His blue eyes are a flame with love, adoration, sympathy. "Are ya stayin?"

She softly smiles at him, as their eyes lock. "I'm not running away Logan, not anymore."

Emma's jaw clinches as she watches them stare into one another's eyes.

**TBC…**


	13. Sloth

**Title: **Sloth

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** Have you ever tried to ignore someone you dislike? Or how about someone you like, it's quite the task. I've been super busy, working on posting more often, life is amazing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

The blonde swallows hard as her breathing quickens suddenly blinking rapidly she stands to her full height against the side wall talking to herself as she examines her behavior. 'What's wrong with me, sneaking around corners like a child? She can do whatever or whoever she wants. I don't care…not one bit.' She says to herself in her mind taking a deep breath.

She steps out from the hallway keeping her eyes trained in front of her as she makes her way past Logan and Jean. The blonde can't help but take a deep breath watching the redhead cup his cheek as she walks by.

'Bitch.' Emma thinks to herself as she reaches the staircase and heads to her apartment.

Her heart is beating a little harder as she grits her teeth. She shakes her head. Why was seeing Jean with him affecting her like this? It was over and done with. They both got what they wanted.

Emma hastily opens her door extremely irritated with herself. This was ridiculous, for the past two weeks she had been acting like some type of sick voyeur mentally keeping tabs on the redhead.

She paces her apartment massaging her temple. "Come on Frost pull it together. The sex was good but it wasn't that good. Let's not forget that she killed you. That's all the more reason to keep your distance. This isn't difficult. I just have to put her out of my mind, that's all."

She takes her phone out of her pocket. She hadn't spoken to Scott very much. Now that she was pretty much recovered, there was no reason to keep avoiding him.

Staring at her phone, she takes a deep breath as she scrolls through it stopping at his name. The truth was that she really didn't want to see him at all. The only thing he was good for now a days was sex, and that was only when she was bored, which happened to be often before all this happened with Jean.

She turns off her phone and lies down in bed with her forearm over her eyes. A brief image of Jean flashes through her mind. She sighs as she slowly sits up and begins to stare at her phone again.

Reluctantly she sends Scott a text telling him to come over.

The man must have been within earshot because less than two minutes later there was a knock at her door.

He walks in drenched in sweat and completely out of breath.

Emma covers her nose trying to mask the odor wafting from him. "Is there a reason you thought it was prudent to come here before showering?"

He takes a deep breath bending over to place his hands on her knees. "Hadn't…..heard from….you. Thought….it was an….emergency." He huffs out.

She shakes her head. "Get in the shower. Now." She says as he walks to the bathroom and closes the door. The blonde sits on the bed exhaling from her mouth closing her eyes. She hadn't expected him to show up so quickly considering that she changed her mind as soon as she sent the text.

She thought to herself maybe this was exactly what she needed. Jean seems to be getting by just fine. Why shouldn't she? The blonde takes off her clothing and sits at the foot of her bed

The shower turns off and Scott soon emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks to the dresser and searches for a pair of sweat pants, stopping when he feels the blonde's hands on his back. He takes a deep breath trying not to get excited as his girlfriend had been extremely distant lately and he hadn't touched her intimately in weeks. Summers wasn't sure what to do, until she pulled the towel from his waist and gave him a few pats on his ass.

He turned around slowly gulping. His eyes are closed. Emma rolls her eyes. "Anytime today Scott." She says to him. He opens his eyes behind ruby shades and sees the blonde in the center of her bed with her legs spread apart.

He's rock hard instantly. He waits for a moment as she begins to play with herself while staring into his eyes. He exhales from his mouth and crawls into bed. She places her foot on his forehead. Their eyes lock. He patiently waits for her to tell him what to do mentally. To his surprise she is silent.

The blonde moves his head toward the sheets with her foot until his chin is touching the bed. She moves her foot to his chin raising it with her toe. "Eat." She commands him.

He smiles and descends upon her center obediently. He was remarkably gentle, softly taking her lower lips into his mouth like he was giving her a French kiss. She closed her eyes and sighs having taught him very well how to give what she called productive cunnilingus.

He moaned quietly lapping up every drop of her, it had been so long she tasted like ambrosia.

Her breathing began to get a bit a labored as he slowed the movements of his tongue. He continued climbing the stairway to heaven for what seemed like a full half hour. Their eyes lock as he stops and pulls his mouth away from her.

"I didn't tell you to stop." She says.

"I know; you haven't said anything at all. Am I doing something wrong? Just tell me what to do baby. I wanna make you cum." He says almost pleading.

She sighs suddenly very annoyed. "You already know what I like; do I have to hold your hand every time we fuck?"

His brow furrows. "No, I…I…I just thought you liked telling me what to do."

"Are you going to finish or do I have to take care of myself?" She said sternly.

He inhales through his nose staring at her. Emma raises her eyebrows and points her hand toward her sex waiting for him to continue. He sits up and turns his face away.

The blonde scoffs and rolls her eyes watching him get up from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Is this all our relationship is to you Emma? I mean I love you. I care about you. It's alright for us to have sex but you can't tell me what's going on with you. I'm not stupid Emma; even the professor knows that story you gave him was bullshit. You and I haven't spoken in days, you can't seem to stand me being in the same room with you and now you expect me to be ready the moment you call. " He says turning toward his stark faced girlfriend.

"Why are you here, Scott?" She asks genuinely.

"What? What do you mean why am I here? I just told you that I love you."

"I heard you. But if that's what you think, why did you come?"

He takes a deep breath blinking rapidly suddenly deep in thought. "I…I….I'm here because I love you, because you talk to me, you listen to me, you care about me. Jean was never open with me. And lately you haven't been either. It's like when things are important you shut me out, just like she did. This is the time that you should be open with me, so I can be here for you. If I wanted things to be like this I would have stayed married." He moves back toward the bed.

"No, don't sit. I want to make sure I understand you correctly." The blonde sits up on the bed crossing her legs. "You're comparing me to Jean." Her tone is dark and resentful.

He swallows hard going over his words. He realizes he shouldn't have spoken so quickly, but he truly had been thinking a lot of his wife lately, somewhat due to the blonde's behavior.

"No, it's, it's just that I barely see you anymore and you won't tell me what happened to you last month. I deserve to know what's really going on with…." She quickly cuts him off as she eases out of bed.

She heads to the dresser. "You know Scott; I used to think it was just an overdeveloped sense of righteousness that drove your possessiveness, but you really feel entitled don't you, like that flap between your legs give you some right to command complete submission and obedience from whomever you are giving it." She hands him a pair of sweats from the drawer then goes to sit back down on the bed.

"It's no wonder she divorced you." She crawls back into bed as he stands there holding the sweats in his hands staring at them.

Emma sighs. "Aww, do you still need me to tell you what to do sweetie?" She says sarcastically.

He looks at her out the side of his eye cleaning his teeth with his tongue. He puts on the sweats and heads toward the door. Opening the door he looks back at Emma. "You know…you can be a real bitch from time to time. It's one of the things I appreciate about you. But I never thought you'd start shutting me out the way Jean did. I really thought you understood Em." He turns and gazes into her ice blue eyes. "I didn't leave Jean because of you. I left because she didn't think I was important enough to share her life with." Summers sighs and closes the door as he leaves her bedroom.

* * *

The blonde stares at the back of the door as she hears the front door click closed. She sighs and shakes her head. Taking a deep breath she lies back against the headboard. Slowly turning her head she puts her ear to the wall.

There was an empty apartment between her and Jean's. All she wanted to do at that moment was reach out to her telepathically. Even if the redhead shot her down she wouldn't have cared, she just wanted to feel her touch at the moment. The blonde could have cared less about Scott. She hadn't really wanted him anyway.

She felt her heart beat a little faster suddenly hearing something on the other side of the wall. She closed her blue eyes and imagined it was Jean. Her eyes began to water. She gave her eyes a quick swipe and shook the thought from her mind. "Pull it together Frost, pull it together." She said to herself finally deciding to call it a day and get some rest. Of course she finished herself off. She'd planned on doing that anyway.

The next two days found Logan and Jean practically inseparable. It seemed everywhere Emma turned there they were.

Logan wasn't wasting any time. Scott surprisingly enough didn't seem to care about his former rival. He spent his time staring at Emma like a cute kitten waiting to be adopted, but he landlord didn't allow pets. She found it intolerably annoying the way sadness filled his eyes whenever she walked past him without speaking.

The blonde had planned on giving Scott a few more days of solitude, but something changed that in an instance.

Cafeteria – 4 pm

Logan and Jean were sitting next to one another again. Of course Emma pretended not to notice. Scott posted up at the end of Emma's table and began his daily staring ritual. Logan was shoveling food down his throat when something unexpected happened. Jean turned her head slightly towards the blonde's table.

Jean would never admit it to anyone, but even with the time she was spending with Logan she only had one person on her mind. This was however the first time she had actually looked at Emma. Stolen glances, subtle gazes, hidden peaks, but never full on staring.

The blonde took a deep breath and rolled her eyes seeing her boyfriend focused in like a lion on the hunt. She looked down at her plate for a few moments turned her head slightly to right. That's when it happened. That was the exact moment. Green eyes locked into blue for what felt to them like an eternity. There was no speaking telepathically or vocally, their eyes said it all. Desire, want, yearning, longing, hunger, and need filling them both to overflowing.

The contact was broken as quickly as it had begun. Both women quickly turned their heads and began a silent watch over the plates in front of them like chastised children. Emma took a deep breath swallowed and stood up from the table. The redhead watched her without watching as the blonde went to go dump her tray. She was taking her time.

Jean blinked rapidly and suddenly began speaking just loud enough so that a certain someone could hear her.

Putting her hand on Logan's hairy arm to stop him from shoveling food into his mouth she speaks to him. "Logan, why don't we take a little trip to the beach tomorrow? I could use a change of scenery can't you?" Jean says as Emma walks past her table.

Scott gets up and follows her toward the door.

"Sure Red." Logan says with a small smile on his face as he began to imagine Jean in a swim suit.

Emma and Scott exit the cafeteria. He walks silently behind her like a lost puppy as she reaches the stairs. She turns around as he almost runs into her.

He takes a few steps back. "Em, when are we gonna talk? I miss you alright. I miss the way…"

The blonde interrupts him as she stares into his eyes. "You're taking me to the beach tomorrow."

He cocks his head to the side.

She huffs. "You said you wanted to talk right? Well let's talk tomorrow. I'm tired of being in this stuffy building. I'll go talk to Hank and get cleared to leave. Are you available?"

He nods his head quickly in surprise. "Yea, yea, I am. This is great. I've wanted to take you out for a …" He takes a deep breath and watches her walk up the staircase and disappear down the hallway.

The blonde only had one thing on her mind. Jean Grey. There was no denying what she felt when their eyes locked for that brief second. Her hand trembled slightly as she put her key into the door.

She swallows hard feeling her chest begin to ache as she walked inside. She rests her head against the back of the door for a moment and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. The blonde composed herself as she walked into her bedroom. She sits on the bed and exhales through her mouth softly swallowing. Her body was warm; her mind was calm as she stared blankly at the plush white polar bear skin rug on her floor. The memory of Jean Grey's body beneath her, the sound her sultry voice in her mind as she said her name.

Emma blinks slowly then takes a deep breath. That glance had been enough to break her resolve. She wanted Jean, that was all there was to it and what Emma Frost wants Emma Frost gets. Only this time it wasn't just her body she was after. The blonde wanted Jean's heart, mind, and soul as well. Her pride wouldn't settle for anything less.

She set her mind to the task ahead of her. This was as close to love as she would ever get and she wasn't going to waste it. The blonde had never wanted anything in her life the way she wanted the redhead. The only thing that she knew for sure is that it would be difficult to get Jean's attention without her telepathy intact. She needed to talk to Hank about her….little issue as soon as possible.

She taps her belt communicator.

"Yes this is Dr. McCoy, is there a problem Emma?" He says

She takes a deep breath. "Everything is fine Hank." She's quiet for so long that he finally speaks up.

"Yes…well if there is nothing else I need to get back to work."

"Hank…"

"Yes Emma?"

"It's been a month. I haven't used my telepathic abilities. Has anything changed?" She takes a few slow breaths.

He's quiet for a full minute.

"Hank….Hank are you still there?"

"Oh yes, my apologies I needed to pull up the scans. Let's see…hum…"

"Hum, hum what? What does that mean?"

"Well, the swelling in your brain seems to have gone down slightly. I'd still recommend that you…"

"Hank, is there anyone around you right now?"

"No, no there isn't."

"I'm a telepath Hank. It's who I am. Do you understand that? To ask me not to do what comes naturally to me is like a death sentence. I can't talk to anyone. " She pauses. "I can't ...hear her..I mean, I can't hear what anyone is thinking. I've built my life on this."

"Emma, with all due respect, do you understand that if you put any more pressure on that aneurysm you will die and no amount of my medical expertise will be able to bring you back. As your doctor I must…"

She sighs. "Hank…I" The blonde is silent for a moment as she hears him take a deep breath knowing what this is about.

"Emma, as your friend, I care about you. I don't want to see anything happen to you. You are a very capable, intelligent, beautiful and intuitive woman…I'm sure if you talk to her vocally she'll hear you. Now I have to get back to work. I'd rather not see you back in my medical bay anytime soon. You were given a voice Emma, learn to use it."

The blonde is left speechless. That wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

**TBC...**


	14. Envy (part 1)

**Title: **Envy (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** R

**Notes: ** Life is a Beach.

Hey readers thanks for the support, comments, PMs, and patience. I'll be focusing on finishing this story for the time being. Enjoy. I'll be posting every few days until this one is finished.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Logan places his hand on Jean's arm as he drives his supped up Trans Am Convertible down Hampton Boulevard. Jean is startled and turns to him with a soft smile.

"You alright there, Red seems like you got something on your mind. I'm no match for Ororo or Chuck but I know how to keep my mouth shut and listen." Logan says to her.

Jean places her hand on his. "I'm fine. It's just nice to get be away from the mansion. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

Logan laughs. "Aww come on Jeanie, you know I'm just happy having you with me. We could ride this whole trip without talkin and I'd still be a happy man." He says giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks." Jean says as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. He practically blushes as he takes in a nervous breath. Jean giggles as she watches him. "Look at the big bad Wolverine being bashful."

Logan turns to her with a soft yet serious expression on his face. "Jean, you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, right? I just really need you to know that. I mean I know we're taking things slow and all, but I just need you to know how much you mean to me."

Jean brings his hand up to her mouth and kisses it. "I know James. I know."

He continues staring at her lovingly when an alluring smile appears on her face. His eyes are glued on her lips. She giggles. "Eyes on the road, cutie."

He furrows his brow. "Huh?" She points to the sharp curve ahead. He quickly puts both hands on the wheel to keep the car steady. "Oh, thanks, I mean, I had it."

She laughs. "Uh huh." As she smiles giving his thigh a few pats then turning to watch the passing trees again.

Jean's body may have been in the car but her mind was miles away. In spite of what she told him, she wasn't fine at all. The redhead had been a nervous wreck ever since she left the cafeteria the day before.

Truthfully she didn't mean to look directly into Emma's eyes, but she couldn't help it. It had been an entire month since the incident in the blonde's office and to her surprise and relief Emma hadn't tried to communicate with her at all. Not even telepathically.

She had been subtly keeping tabs on the blonde in her own way, but she hadn't expected to be completely cut off from her. Of course it wasn't a bad thing that Emma was staying away from her, after all that's what she wanted.

But as each day passed Jean found herself wondering if it had really happened at all. The blonde was completely stark and aloof. Did their time together mean nothing to her? Sure Emma and Phoenix had had a rough time, the flamed deity killed her, but that wasn't Jean.

Even with the Phoenix in control, the redhead still found a way to get through. They said what they needed to say…and even more without words. Jean knew what she felt from Emma that day, but she wasn't going to risk the Phoenix doing something even worse to her. She didn't want her to get hurt again that was for sure, but she wasn't expecting the blonde to cut her off cold turkey either.

Staying emotionless around Emma became quite the task. Every time she felt the blonde anywhere near her her body automatically responded and images of what happened that day flashed through her mind uncontrollably. It took everything she had to keep her thoughts shielded.

Jean's attempt at suppressing her feelings only amped up the frequency of her memory of that day, the blonde's scent, her touch,….the way she tasted, the sound of her moaning in her ear like the sweetest song. It was driving her mad.

Emma hadn't tried to communicate with her at all. Jean wanted to be angry with the blonde, but somewhere in her heart she knew this was for the best. She constantly told herself over and over again that it was just to appease the Phoenix, but she knew that wasn't the only reason she went to the blonde's office that day. Try as she might to deny it, as much as she hated to admit it, the Phoenix wasn't just an entity it was the living embodiment of her deepest darkest desires fulfilled.

It was a huge relief for Jean when Logan returned to the mansion from his mission. Even when she was still married to Scott, Logan never failed to get her attention. It wasn't so much that she was attracted to him as much as to his personality. He was an easy person to get along with and she never had to worry about what he was thinking. He wore his emotions on his sleeve whenever she was around so it made things pleasant and comfortable for her.

He wasn't shy about stepping in behind Scott either. He was the perfect person to get her mind off the blonde bombshell.

Logan's constant attention was just what the doctor ordered, that was… until yesterday. She still couldn't figure out why she couldn't stop herself from looking at the blonde that day. She saw Emma walk into the cafeteria with Scott hot on her heels.

She wasn't wearing anything special, just that Ivory corset vest with the low cut v center piece with lace strings that stopped just above her toned abs enough to show off her cute belly button.

The trees transformed from live oak to palm trees the closer she and Logan got to the coast. Jean continued to go over what happened yesterday as she puts her elbow on the door and her fist against her right temple.

'I saw her walk in. God she looked great. The way her pants hugged her hips. mmm' She sighs. 'I know she saw me too. Fuck, why did I look at her?' She thinks to herself.

Jean remembers seeing the blonde's gorgeous silhouette out of the corner of her eye. 'Was she pouting? It's like she wanted me to look at her. Maybe she asked me to, no, that wasn't it. My shields were up, I would have felt her.' The redhead sighs a second time. 'Her mental touch is so… so soft, so gentle.'

Jean felt her heart beat faster within her chest as she relived the moment their eyes locked. The walls around her heart instantly fell like the walls of Jericho. It was only the briefest of seconds, but it had left her in emotional shock. It was like they spoke volumes to one another in that moment. Truthfully it had scared her especially when Emma got up from her seat so suddenly. The redhead became wet instantly, thinking and secretly hoping the blonde was about to ravage her right in the middle of the cafeteria. She needed to do something, say something, anything. Suddenly as if by the gentle nudge of an angel, she was moved to talk to Logan. She hoped for some reason that Emma had heard her. She just couldn't let that moment they shared a few seconds ago to go unnoticed.

The redhead spent the rest of that night caressing the bushel of the blonde's hair, trying to settle her thoughts. She stared at the wall that separated her and the blonde's apartment. Knowing the blonde was so close, the redhead's body began to move on its own. She hadn't touched herself since that day in Emma's office, but that night she couldn't control herself as a certain flamed deity did her part supplying images of the blonde's tantalizing body in every position imaginable. Jean's eyes flashed from green to gold throughout the night as she imagined Emma tasting every inch of her. She even cried for a while, wanting to make love to her properly without a certain entity getting in the way.

She'd always dreamed of what it would be like to make love with another telepath. She'd always been able to enter her lover's minds and feel them orgasm, but no one had ever been in her mind, not like Emma while under the Phoenix's influence.

* * *

The car came to a stop. Jean hadn't even noticed. "Hey beautiful, anybody home over there?" Logan asks.

"Huh." Jean says shaking her head and looking around. "Oh hey we're here."

Logan laughs. "Yeah we sure are." He gets out and goes to open her door. "Oh aren't we a gentleman today?" She says as he smiles and bows.

He grabs their bags and they walk through the crowded parking lot. She sees a familiar car and suddenly stops in her tracks. Logan looks back at her. "What's the matter babe, you forget somethin."

She blinks rapidly and takes a deep breath then gives him a half smile. "No, no, I'm fine." She says slowly exhaling. "Just fine." She walks up to him and loops her arm in his as they walk onto the beach.

She gulps knowing that was Scott's car. She couldn't sense them anywhere thankfully. The redhead found herself becoming extremely self-conscious all of sudden. She had only meant for Emma to hear her voice not plan a double date.

Jean takes a deep breath and looks around.

"Where's our spot Red? It's packed out here today." Logan says as a kid runs by almost knocking him over. Jean closes her eyes for a moment and stretches her powers, she didn't want to have a confrontation with either of them. After a minute she'd searched as far as she could with no sign of them. She took a relieved breath and thought to herself. 'Knowing Emma she probably has a private villa or something out here. We should be fine.'

"Alright lets head to the left end; the crowd will dissipate the further down we go." She says.

They walk for almost three miles. There was no one in sight. "Hey Red don't you think this is far enough, I mean, are you planning on skinny dipping or something?"

"Huh, no." She says with a slight chuckle. "I just have to shield a lot when I'm around large groups of people. I want to relax today. Is that alright?"

He smiles at her as she floats the bags and umbrella from his hands. "Of course it is, but uh you alright changing in the tree line?"

"I'm a big girl, I think I can manage. You however need to find your own spot." She says winking at him as she walks into the tree line.

He almost faints when she emerges in a winter green two piece bikini with very slim straps barely containing the swell of her breasts. Her eyes were like shining emeralds with her hair in a high pony tail. She smiles and turns her eyes away from him noticing the prominent bulge in his swim trucks. He continues to stare as she walks over to the folding chaise chairs he had put out.

She puts on a pair of slim Versace sunglasses with a toothy grin. "James, I'm finding it difficult to keep eye contact with you right now."

He furrows his brow as she clears her throat and looks away again. He lowers head and sees the problem. "Oh shit, sorry, sorry. I, uh, I mean…" He turns away from her. She giggles.

"It's alright, just, you know….go… you know." She makes a jerking motion with her hand. "I'll be here when you get back." She takes a deep breath as he makes his way into the water and swims out as far as he can. He was actually happy at least now Jean had a good idea of what he was working with.

Jean closed her eyes and lay back letting the sounds of the waves lull her into complete relaxation. After about 10 minutes she had almost fallen asleep it was so quiet and peaceful. She heard a very low moan and sigh so she sat up in her chair. Logan was still out swimming. "Mmm, don't stop." Someone whispers.

Jean closes her eyes and exhales; it wasn't loud by any stretch of the imagination but her body reacted instantly knowing who that voice belonged to.

It was quiet after that and Logan made his way out of the water back up to Jean. "You look like you could use a dip Red."

She takes a deep breath standing up taking off her sunglasses. "Logan, why do we…" Jean's interrupted as Emma and Scott come out of the tree line a few yards away from them carrying beach supplies. Logan's claws automatically extend as he jumps in front of Jean.

He retracts them slowly seeing who it is. He yells as they walk away from them. "What are you two doing here?"

Scott laughs holding Emma's waist as they both turn around. Truthfully they hadn't actually noticed them at all. The smile immediately leaves her face as she stares into Jean's eyes.

Both Scott and Logan are completely silent as the two women stand frozen locked in an eternal staring contest.

Scott speaks up suddenly annoyed remembering that vacant focused look on Jean's face. He turns to Emma. "Seriously Em, you'll telepathically talk to HER but you give me the silent treatment."

Jean blinks breaking both of their stark gazes. Emma half way turns her head as her eyes travel slowly down the redhead's body. "What, I'm sorry did you say something?" The blonde says in Scott's general direction."

"So you're deaf now to?" He says sounding angry and irritated.

He suddenly has his girlfriend's full attention now. "Excuse me." She says giving a stare so arctic even Logan shivers. His eyes are wide behind his ruby shades as he takes a few steps back. "Who do you think you're talking to Scott?"

"Em…" He says lifting both of his hands in a 'whoa' motion. "Look, I know you two are telepaths but given your history, I wouldn't think…"

She rolls her eyes. "Look, just pick up our chairs so we can leave." The blonde says grabbing the umbrella and the cooler.

The redhead can't help but slightly tilt her head at the sight of Emma's ass in that almost sheer white sarong and bikini. Jean speaks up suddenly. "There's plenty of beach for all of us. Logan and I will be fine. Right sweetie?" She says finally taking her eyes off the blonde.

"Yeah, Jean's right, we're all a part of the same team. No reason for this to be problem." Logan says.

Emma looks at Jean one more time then turns back to Scott and sighs. "Do you want to stay?" She asks as he nods. She walks down the tree line a few more feet and puts the umbrella in the sand. Scott follows her lead and sets up the chairs.

Jean leans in and gives Logan a soft peck on the cheek and heads toward the water. Emma lies down in her chair trying not to watch as the redhead's ass sways from side to side. She thinks to herself. 'Alright Tiger, I'll your little game.'

After a few minutes Jean emerges from the water. Logan can't get the smile off his face as she takes her time letting the water drip down her body with each step. Emma took a quick look and turned over in her chair.

"Mmm, that felt great, no wonder you were in there so long Logan. The water is perfect." She says winking at him. He just smiles sighing to himself. "Yeah, perfect."

She dries herself off one long tapered leg at a time, with a slight glance at Emma. She almost pouts seeing that the blonde has turned away from her. She felt like she was putting on a little show just for the blonde. Jean reluctantly sits down on her chair puts on her sunglasses and stares at the water while also keeping a quiet watch over her rival.

Emma has Scott untie her top so he could put some sunscreen on her body. Jean tried not to smile at the sight of the blonde's glorious breasts, of course it was just a side view, but it was more than enough to get her attention.

* * *

Scott was talking to the blonde, but Jean couldn't make out what he was saying. She did however find herself feeling extremely irritated watching her ex run his hands all over Emma's body. So much so that her eyes flashed gold underneath her sunglasses. "Pathetic, he has no idea how to touch her." She huffs.

Logan turns to Jean not hearing what she said. "What was that babe?"

She smiles. "Logan darling, there is a wonderful stand at the other end of the beach, I would love a Cosmo. They make the very best drinks there. It would mean the world if you could…"

He's up in a matter of seconds. "I'm on it babe, be back in a flash." He jogs off down the beach.

She waits until he gets further down the beach then swings her legs to the side and focuses in on Scott and Emma. The redhead stands and walks toward them. Scott is massaging the blonde's shoulders when he notices her. He starts to get up as Jean pulls her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose revealing glowing amber eyes and a devious smirk. He starts to remove his hands from Emma's shoulders but Phoenix stops him.

~ * _Why don't you go get your ex a drink, boy scout. I believe a nice Tom Collins would be lovely. Run along now. _*~

Scott continues to massage her shoulders. "Hey baby, why don't I go get you a nice Tom Collins, huh?" He says with a blank expression under the Phoenix's influence.

She smiles, this was unexpected and a very sweet gesture on his part. She could use a drink after seeing Jean. "Yes, I'd appreciate that."

He bends down and kisses her cheek almost robotically. "I'll be right back."

Emma closes her eyes and sighs softly. She did everything she could not to turn her head, knowing the redhead was probably applying lotion to her legs by now. She was not going to look, this was a game of seduction, one that she wouldn't lose no matter how much she wanted Jean.

The redhead stands over Emma's body for a full minute admiring the view, before she kneels down beside her and places her warm hands on her back and begins to gently yet firmly massage her.

Emma signs and moans. "Mmm….that's nice, I didn't expect you back so…." She says turning her head expecting to see Scott. Her body trembles slightly as she swallows hard seeing heavily lidded intense golden eyes staring down at her.

The redhead leans down and whispers in her ear. "We missed you." She says sighing softly continuing to massage the blonde's back.

**TBC…**


	15. Envy (part 2)

**Title: **Envy (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** This was a fun chapter to write, I kind of feel for Scott through. ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

The blonde shifts a bit as the Phoenix's hands get warmer moving to her lower back. She's completely speechless, unsure of what to do.

The redhead speaks in a low alluring tone. "He's not what you want. He can't be. He doesn't even know how to… touch you….does he?" The redhead says as her right hand slowly makes its way under Emma's sarong cupping her sex softly. Emma releases a soft exhale as the redhead begins to make small circles with her fingertips.

"Mmm, see what I mean. I don't think the ocean is as wet as you are right now." The redhead says stroking the blonde's slick folds. She lays her breast against her back and whispers in her ear again.

"Why have you been giving us the silent treatment? You don't want to play anymore? I enjoyed your little game." She says as she adds more pressure to her hand causing Emma to involuntarily moan.

The redhead gently suckles on her earlobe. "Especially, the way you die. It's absolutely exquisite." She softly inserts two fingers into the blonde's sex as she whispers. "You fascinate me White Queen. Do it again."

Emma's breath hitches as she gasps trying to compose herself waves of pleasure covering her body. She closes her eyes tightly as the redhead continues speaking. "I want to feel you…inside, your voice echoing through my mind like it did that day. Talk to me. Do you want me to beg?"

Emma remains silent as her body almost vibrates with the redhead's telekinetic energy. Suddenly the pulsing stops as Phoenix removes her fingers from Emma's center sensing that the boys were on their way back. The blonde turns to look into her eyes. The redhead leans in softly brushing her lips against Emma's.

The redhead pulls away as the blonde finally finds her voice. "What about Jean? What does she want?" She asks watching the Phoenix stand to her full height slipping two slick fingers into her mouth. "Mmm." She says tasting Emma's wetness as she walks back toward her chair. "Why don't you ask her?"

Emma is sitting up resting on her forearms as the redhead reclines and lays her head back. She stares at Jean watching her chest rise and fall very slowly. She can see that she has returned to normal.

Jean raises her hand to brush something off of her face and notices that it's wet, but it doesn't feel like water. She sniffs her fingers and her eyes suddenly widen recognizing the scent. She turns to see Emma staring at her raising a challenging eyebrow. Logan walks ups with a huge smile. "Here ya go babe, it's still cold."

She's in a complete panic putting her hand behind her back and covering it with telekinetic energy to hide the scent from Logan's keen nose. "Huh, what's this?" She asks him taking the drink with her left hand. He smiles and sits next to her.

"You said you wanted a cosmo right?" He says.

The redhead gulps and smiles with a look of confusion on her face realizing what must have happened. "Oh, yea…I, I did...thanks." She brings the cup to her lips and tastes it. "Mmm, it's good." She sits the drink down on the cooler. "I'm going to go take a quick dip."

She quickly runs out to the ocean stressed and confused. The Phoenix had used her body again without warning. 'At least Emma's alright. What the hell is the Phoenix doing? I can't take this! You already killed her, what more could you take from her? Fuck!' She thinks to herself.

Scott walks past Logan who has his eyes glued on Jean backside. Emma is reclining on her back now as he sits next to her with her drink. "One Tom Collins with cucumber and basil ma'lady." He says handing it to her with a charming smile. She takes it from him and sits it down on the cooler.

The blonde stands and removes her sarong and walks toward the water. "Thanks, I'll be right back."

He crosses his arms and proceeds to follow Logan's example and watch his girlfriend's beautifully toned ass switch as she walks to the water. "I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go." He says under his breath. Logan looks over at him and gives him a quick nod of approval having heard the statement with his sensitive ears.

Jean is so engrossed in conversation with the silent Phoenix that she doesn't notice Emma is now right behind her.

"Talk to me damn it! You talk to everyone else but the woman whose body you're using! I did what you wanted, didn't I? I just want to move on with my life. Why can't you just leave her alone, huh?" She says trying to keep her voice down, she's so frustrated with herself. She freezes hearing the blonde's voice.

"Is that really what you want Tiger?" Emma's voice is almost a whisper.

Jean blinks rapidly and takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to turn around, as she's not sure what the Phoenix will do or what she will do for that matter.

The two women are silent for a full minute.

Emma stares at Jean as her eyes travel down the redhead's body and rests on the blue green water at their thighs. She smiles and sighs as she turns to leave.

"I know this isn't easy for you Tiger. It's no picnic for me either." Emma says suddenly turning around and walking toward the redhead. Her breasts are now against her back causing Jean to tremble. Her arms are frozen at her side not wanting to move an inch.

Emma whispers in her ear. "How long are we going to play this game? You know who you want and want you want, just like I do."

Jean closes her eyes and swallows hard, if it hadn't been for her telekinetic field her weak knees would come out from under her.

The blonde turns to leave as Jean finally finds her voice. "Emma, I…..I….I can't…."

The blonde smiles and looks back at Jean. "I know Tiger, but I wonder how long you can last." She says leaving the water heading back to her chair. She sits down grabbing her drink.

"Everything alright Em?" Scott asks seeing the focused look on his girlfriend's face. "Of course." She says watching Jean as she sips her drink.

Jean comes walking out of the water to her chair. Emma puckers her lips and Scott kisses her. Jean sees it and her jaw instantly clinches. Logan stands to his feet. The redhead seems to be focused on him but she knows she's being watched. She puts her arms around his stout neck and stares into his eyes. "You're too good to me, you know that." She says to him sweetly.

He smiles and puts his hands on her waist. To his surprise she slowly moves her face closer to his and softly sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, within a few seconds they are full on making out.

Emma feels her stomach tighten, pretending not to watch as Logan's hands fall to Jean's ass. She quickly downs the rest of her drink and looks over at Scott who has his eyebrows raised wondering why she's staring at him. She suddenly grabs the nape of his neck and pulls him into a smoldering kiss. She begins to stand taking him with her. The blonde quickly pulls back, Summers is almost out of breathe, blinking rapidly. She raises a challenging eyebrow and he smiles knowing that look.

Jean has one eye slightly open seeing Scott and Emma disappear into the tree line. She pulls back from Logan's lips. His breathing is heavy, he turns to see what she's looking at. Jean takes a deep breath and looks away. She sighs softly and sadly. "Let's go Logan. I think I've gotten enough sun for today."

They pack up their things and start the long walk back to the car.

Scott has Emma against a tree. She looks over his shoulder and can see Jean's red mane moving down the tree line. She blinks a few times sighing. "Let's put this on hold for later alright."

"Aww come on babe." He says kissing her neck. "I'll be quick I promise."

She crystallizes her neck. "I know, but I won't be. Put it away." She says looking into his eyes.

He's angry. "Fuck Emma, why the fuck did you bring me out here then?"

She sighs and looks down at his rock hard cock. The blonde suddenly switches their positions and slams his back against the tree. His anger is totally gone he's ready for her. "That's right you sexy bitch, show me what you got."

He's completely caught off guard as she smirks pressing her body against his. She begins to softly kiss him as her tongue snakes down his throat. He's moaning and sighing into her mouth waiting for her start jacking him off. Without any warning she grabs the back of his thighs lifting his legs. She sticks her index finger up his ass. He yells out as she begins massaging his glands. "Oh FUCK!" He yells as his body practically vibrates and his orgasm hits within seconds.

She puts his wobbly legs back on the ground. "Good enough lover?" She asks arching her eyebrow.

He's out of breath and swallowing hard. They'd explored anal play before and he found it enjoyable, but she'd never just manhandled him like that before. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Well I'm going to go pack up. Clean yourself up and I'll see you at the car." The blonde says as she walks toward the beach. Scott takes a few more deep breaths and follows her.

Logan and Jean are gone by the time they get to the parking lot.

She realizes she may have taken things a bit too far, but she also couldn't stand Jean allowing Logan's hands all over her like that. At least Scott had an excuse.

Scott's completely quiet on the ride back to the institute. He still couldn't get his mind around what happened. Emma didn't mind as her thoughts were on the redhead.

* * *

As soon as they arrived back home Scott unpacked the car and headed to his apartment without saying a word to Emma. If she hadn't been so focused on Jean she would have noticed that she'd inadvertently traumatized her boyfriend. Things had been strained between them for a while. One huge reason was because she didn't have her telepathy to fall back on. Had she been able to read his mind she would have known he wasn't ready to take things that far.

Emma stops in front of Jean's door. For some reason she wanted to apologize, even though she had nothing to be sorry about it. She raises her fist to knock. A shirtless Logan opens the door. He stares into her eyes.

Her gaze is arctic. He steps outside and closes the door. The two stand face to face. He leans forward slightly and takes in a deep breath through his nose before looking the blonde up from head to toe. His face is stark. "Stay away from Jean."

Her face is deadpan. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. I don't know what you two had going on before I got here but…." He says as she interrupts him.

"There was nothing going on between Jean and me, but I do need to speak with her, so step aside."

"Don't lie to me Frost. I know what I….." He stops speaking as Bobby walks by. Logan whispers. "I know what I smell. I'm not stupid. Your scent is all over her and her apartment. She ain't interested in you no more alright, so back off."

"I haven't set foot in Jean's apartment in over a year. You need to get your…" She stops speaking as Jean opens her door with a towel wrapped around her body. Their eyes lock. Jean continues to stare at her as she speaks to Logan.

"James, come back inside. There's nothing going on between us. There never has been and there never will be. Isn't that right Emma?" The redhead says.

Emma feels intense pain in her chest hearing the coldness in Jean's voice.

"Right, but your thick-headed friend doesn't seem to believe that. I wonder why?" Emma says.

Jean breaks the eye contact and puts her hand on Logan's hairy chest. "Come back inside big guy, we're not finished yet." She smirks at him and he goes back into her apartment. She follows him inside and looks back at Emma. "Have a good night Emma." She closes the door.

~ _I'm sure you and Scott won't have any problems finishing what you started on the beach today._ _Don't worry Logan's up to the task._ ~ She mentally whispers.

Emma almost faints into the wall as she grabs her head. It's throbbing painfully. She immediately presses her communicator belt and walks toward the stairs.

"Hank…." She says hanging onto the banister for dear life. Fortunately she crystallizes her body before she goes tumbling down the stairs. He finds her sitting at the foot of the stairs a minute later with a nose bleed. He picks her up and carries her to the medical bay.

"Emma, I told you not to…." He says admonishing her.

"I didn't alright. I didn't do anything. She…." The blonde sighs heavily. "She just wanted to talk to me. I didn't initiate it, she did. I didn't think outside contact would affect me like this."

"That's why I told you to be careful around her."

"Damn it Hank which one is it. One minute you think I should talk to her, the next minute you tell me to stay away from her. Make up your mind." She huffs as she lays down in for the MRI.

Hank shakes his head. "No Emma, you need to make up your mind. If you had been honest with her…."

"Honest with her about what Hank? What am I supposed to say to her? 'Oh Hey Jean, your alter ego gave me a brain aneurysm and now I can't use my telepathic abilities, but I still like you. Wanna be my girlfriend?' Yeah like that'll work. 'Oh and I'm sorry about wrecking your marriage by not 'actually' fucking your husband.' Yeah that will go over well. I can see it now; she'll be putty in my hands." She says sarcastically as Hank furrows his brow and tilts his head.

"Emma, are you in love with her?" He asks innocently.

She suddenly sits up smacking her forehead on the scanner. "No, of course not!" She yells as he gently motions for her to lie back down. Her chest heaves a bit.

"Calm down it was just a question not an accusation." He says as he continues to run scans and give her injections periodically.

She closes her eyes. "Of course not." She says softly taking a deep breath. Her heart began to ache, but not physically. "Are we almost done here?"

Hank shakes his head exhausted with his patient. He turns off the machine and looks her in the eyes. "Emma, are you so focused on Miss Grey that you can't take a few moments to consider your own life." She squints her eyes at him. "I'm serious. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were obsessed with her. Did you forget that she's the reason you're in this condition in the first place?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's complicated alright. Just finish with your tests and tell me what I need to do to get cleared." She says averting her eyes from his concerned gaze.

He finished the scan and gives her a new stronger medication. She gets up to leave and he grabs her arm. "Just a moment." He walks over to a large silver safe with a keypad. He enters the code and takes out an inhibitor collar. "Here, take this. Wear it as much as possible it will help you heal as well as keep you from receiving telepathic contact."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. This is serious Emma. You may not care about your life but I do. Doctor's orders now take it. I'll tell the professor that I'm running an experiment on your abilities alright. It's not a lie." He says as she reluctantly takes the gaudy collar from his hand.

"Talk to her Emma, before it's too late."

**TBC…**


	16. Pride (part 1)

**Title: **Pride (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** ***WARNING*** This chapter is a bit graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

She walks out of the medical bay and back up to her apartment.

Hank wasn't lying. Of course she was obsessed with the redhead. But it was preposterous to suggest that that was love. She paces her apartment holding the collar in her hand trying to figure out what was happening between Jean and Logan. "I bet you think you've won. It was a nice move having me see him in your apartment but I know you two aren't together, no matter how you wanted it to look Tiger. I saw the way you kissed him. I have to give you credit though, it looked good." She says now staring at the back wall in her bedroom knowing Jean is just a few walls away.

She takes a deep breath and looks at the collar in her hand as she goes to sit on the couch trying to take Hank's advice and consider her situation.

She'd never gone this long without using her powers, and as much as it hurt to have Jean contact her mentally, being stimulated telepathically after being silent for an entire month was sublime. She couldn't help wanting more of it, but it also wasn't something she was willing to die over. Jean's little slip up did have a somewhat positive side effect. It confirmed the blonde's suspicions about the redhead's feelings for her. The fact that Jean had initiated in spite of her faux aloofness was proof that she missed their telepathic contact even more than Emma did.

But Emma had to consider something that made her very soul ache. What if she could never use her powers again? Part of what drew her to Jean was their ability to communicate telepathically. Up until today she had hopes of healing eventually, but a few words from Jean and she was out of commission. She'd never imagined what life would be like without her powers.

Emma sits back on the white leather couch for a few minutes taking deep breaths as anxiety over the thought of never regaining her powers hits her. She sits staring at the collar, at the very least she needed to live long enough to have Jean in her arms again. She gets up and walks into the bathroom sighing as she puts the collar on and proceeds to look at it from different angles in the mirror. She shakes her head thinking she looked like a teenage goth-head with the large silver collar around her neck. She takes the pills Hank gave her out of her pocket and pops a few into her mouth and goes to lay down.

The blonde couldn't believe Jean had caused her so much trouble in such a small amount of time. Emma spent the next few hours thinking of a way to approach the redhead. Even without her powers she could at least read Jean's body language and reactions to her. Her behavior on the beach was clear enough, she hadn't rejected her. Jean wanted her, she was sure of it now. Not just that but she was already fed up with the game of jealousy Jean was trying to play. The blonde found it laughable considering how much Jean knew about her that she could even fathom the thought of beating her at a game she'd have invented had she been born a few centuries earlier. Emma was sure her name would have been printed as the definition of it.

The blonde is taken from her musing by a knock at her door. She turns to look at the clock. 10:00 pm. Who would be bothering her this late at night?

She walks to the door. "Who is it? This better be important." She says rolling her eyes.

"It's me." Scott says. Emma huffs and opens the door. She notices immediately that he has a strange look on his face. She can't tell if it's anger, frustration, or fear. She steps aside and he immediately walks into her bedroom.

She pulls her robe closed as she follows him inside. "Can I help you with something?" She asks now sitting on her bed.

His eyes shift quickly from left to right. He doesn't want to look into her eyes. His breathing is labored and short. His tone is deep as he speaks finally facing her as he rubs his jaw roughly. "We have some...unfinished business."

She sighs and begins to pull her sheets back so she can get ready for bed. "Is that so? To what are you referring?"

In an uncharacteristic move, he steps forward and grabs her arm, pulling her to a standing position. He takes her chin with his other hand and forcefully kisses her. She quickly pushes him off of her and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Uhh, disgusting! You've been drinking again haven't you? I thought I told that I have no tolerance for drunkenness." She asks looking deeply into his eyes and also noticing the deep frown on his face.

His breath is shallow as he slowly steps toward her. "So what if I have? You gonna do something about it." He makes a grab for her arm again and she evades it. "What are you gonna do about it, huh? I'm a man….Emma."

She steps back as the back of her legs hit her bed and he steps forward tightly grabbing both of her arms as he speaks. She can smell the Bourbon on his breath. "I'm the man….I'm the fucking man, you hear me." He says raising his voice as his girlfriend leans back trying to avoid the smell of his breath.

She slowly blinks and takes a deep breath. "What do you want Scott? I have a busy day tomorrow and you're starting to…" He forcefully grabs her jaw squeezing just tightly enough for her to wince.

"You don't fucking listen do you? You never listen. I said...Weeee have business to take care of."

She pulls her chin from his hand. "Not while you're drunk we don't." She tries to push him away as he grabs her throat. She tries to crystallize her skin and grabs his throat forgetting that she has the inhibitor collar on.

He smiles at her for a moment. It quickly vanishes as she slaps him, knocking the shades from his face. His eyes are closed as he squeezes her throat a little tighter and reaches down feeling for the nightstand next to her bed. He opens a drawer and pulls out another pair of glasses.

He hiccups. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten rid of these." He says wobbling as he opens his eyes to see her frowning at him. He chuckles darkly before bringing her lips to his then pushing her down onto the bed.

She takes a deep breath already knowing what he wants. He quickly takes off is pants and climbs on top of her looking into her eyes. "I'm the man Emma." She rolls her eyes and he slaps her so hard across the face that her eyes tear up. "You hear me, you cold-hearted bitch. I'm the fucking man here. Not you."

She smirks as she looks into his eyes catching her breath as her heart beats a little faster. She and Scott had played rough in the past, be she always knew that he was holding back. That wasn't the case this time. She can't help being turned on even with the stench of his breath. She opens her legs inviting him.

He frowns deeply almost growling seeing her enjoyment. He takes a few deep slow breaths as he stares into her eyes, which are practically shining with mirth. Summers grabs her arm and flips her onto her stomach. He lies down putting his full weight on her back. She moans as she feels his cock poking her trying to find her center.

The blonde chuckles. "Need a little help lover?"

He takes a deep breath and gets off of her. He stands between her legs with a glare in his eyes. She sits up on her elbow and looks back at him with that signature Frost smile. "Ouum, you still need me to tell you what to do with that sweetie. I thought you said you were the man."

Before she can blink he grabs her ankle and pulls her to the edge of the bed, takes a fist full of her hair and yanks her head back hard. He's furious hearing her laughing almost at the top of her lungs. He grabs her waist as he pulls her to an almost standing position. Summers is fuming as he whispers darkly into her ear. "Keep laughing."

He suddenly enters her anally. She bites her bottom lip so hard it bleeds. She wasn't prepared for the penetration. He wastes no time pumping in and out of her so fast it sounds like someone is clapping.

She blinks rapidly trying to position her hips to make his thrusting less painful, but he's holding her waist too tightly. She takes deep breathes as he mocks her.

"How's that feel bitch? You like that! Don't hear you laughing now, huh! I'm the fucking man, you hear me!" He yells suddenly pulling out of her then throwing her down on the bed onto her back. He quickly grabs the back of her knees and pushes her legs towards her head. He then enters her again anally and looks into her eyes.

She's cold and distant as he stares at her face. He's suddenly livid seeing that she's smiling at him. He begins thrusting even harder, not caring about the blood that's beginning to cover his cock.

"I'm the man! You fucking hear me! How's it feel huh! You like it up the ass Emma. Tell me how it feels!" He yells into her face. She smirks and takes a deep breath maintaining her expression. "It's exquisite, but I've had better. How about you?"

"You fucking BITCH!" He screams grabbing her throat with one hand taking a fistful of sheets in the other. He thrusts even harder. His body begins to shake as he comes inside her. He's soaked in sweat as he lies on top of her breathing heavily.

She stares up at the ceiling not moving as she feels his body convulsing slightly. Emma turns her face to his. Scott's eyes are closed. He's sobbing.

She sighs. "Are you finished, as I said I have a busy day tomorrow."

He swallows hard and coughs as he gets up off of her. "Fuck you." He says as she rolls her eyes. "You've already done that, will there be anything else."

He rubs his eyes as he looks down at the sheets and furrows his brows seeing the blood. His jaw drops. "Oh…oh god Em….Emma I'm so, so…."

She lifts her hand as she scoots off the bed. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm fine, its just a little blood. This is what happens when a boy tries to do a man's job." She grabs his pants and tosses them at him as she walks slowly yet gracefully toward the front door.

The blonde taps her foot as she stares at him. He blinks rapidly as his body sways. He walks toward the door with his pants in his hands. He takes a deep breath as she opens the door. His speech is slurred as a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Em….Em…I didn't mean…I mean,..I didn't, to hurt you. You…you, gotta beleave me." He burps as she grits her teeth. He closes his eyes. "At…at…the beach, you were, in the water, but then you kissed her…." He hiccups. "I mean you kissed…me… then you wanted...you wanted...her."

The blonde signs as she grabs his arm and he jerks away. "Don't you fucking touch me….fucking...touch me." He halfway whispers as he stumbles out the door. He turns toward her door with a smile on his face. He tries to stroke her cheek. "Hey, beautiful, you… you know I love you ri…" She slams the door in his face.

He stands in the hallway with his pants in his hands and takes a few deep breaths. He slams a fist against her door. "You Fucking whore! You think I'm stupid! Fucking telepaths both you bitches talk in your sleep! You don't think I know!"

* * *

Logan steps out of Jean's apartment and walks toward him. "Let's go Summers." He says.

Scott begins laughing. "Heeeeeyyyy Badger! Hey batter batter batter! How's my wife doing, huh?" He says shoving Logan in the shoulder. He drops his pants and pushes Logan forcefully in the chest with both hands angrily. "I asked you a question asshole! How's my…"

Summers is interrupted as Logan's fist connects with his jaw. He's out cold. Logan puts the man's pants on and knocks on Emma's door. A minute passes and he knocks again.

"What?" Emma asks through the door.

"Come on Frost, your boy is passed out out here." Logan says.

"Gee, I wonder how that happened." She says sarcastically. "He has his own apartment Logan." She says.

"God damn it Frost, don't be a jerk about this."

"Have a good night Logan."

"Frost….Frost!" He yells then sighs. He picks up Summers and puts him over his shoulder. He knocks lightly on Jean's door as he passes by. She speaks before he can. "It's alright, go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

Logan heads down the hallway.

Jean stares at the wall facing Emma's apartment as a single tear rolls down her cheek. She walks toward the wall and lays her cheek and hand against it as she closes her eyes. She couldn't read Emma's mind, so she decided to read Scott's instead. She knew exactly what had happened next door. She also knew that with that collar on, the blonde had no idea what was going through Scott's mind. Her voice is barely a whisper as she stood against the wall. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

The blonde takes a deep breath as she stares at the wall feeling a slight shiver. She feels drawn like a moth to flame. She slowly makes her way to the wall her anus aching slightly. Scott hadn't done any major damage but he still entered her without lubrication. She puts her hand up to the wall and takes a deep breath closing her eyes hoping to hear Jean's voice in her mind, knowing it was impossible.

Emma puts her forehead to the wall exhaling through her mouth. It took every ounce of will power she had not to remove the collar from her neck.

Jean stood a few walls away as her eyes turned a light gold. She takes a deep breath and looks at the wall finding she can see through it. Her chest aches seeing the blonde just a few feet away from her. She keeps her hand against the wall so wanting to touch her as a few more tears fall.

Logan knocks on her door and the redhead's eyes become green again. She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she walks toward the front door. She looks back at the wall as she reaches the door putting a false smile on her face as she opens it.

Logan smiles at her and takes her into his arms. He sniffs her hair and looks down at her face. "What's the matter babe? You alright?"

She looks up into his eyes. "Huh, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

He pulls back from her and gently lifts her chin as he gazes at her lovingly. "It's alright to cry Red. I know it was hard hearing all that out there. What you and he had was special; he just had a bad night is all. He'll sleep it off."

Jean smiles softly and leans in bringing their lips together. "Thank you Logan. I appreciate you. I'm going to stay up for a little while alright. Get some rest." She says.

He smiles and kisses her hand then walks into her bedroom and closes the door.

She goes back over to the wall and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and opens them, hoping she can see through it again. It doesn't work. She tries again with no success. She sighs and turns staring at her front door.

She wanted to talk to Emma, to comfort her. She was sure the blonde had no idea what was going through Scott's mind as he forced himself on her.

She takes a few steps toward the door and stops herself.

'No, this….this isn't my problem. It's got nothing to do with me. She, she's fine. She probably thinks that was just sex.' She thinks to herself taking her hand off the doorknob. Jean turns and looks at the wall again. She blinks slowly as her eyes turn light gold again and she sees Emma through the walls in her bathroom showering….and crying.

Emma closes her eyes as she places her hand over her chest. Hot salty tears mix with the steam as she softly sobs. She sits down in the tub and pulls her knees to her chest. She looks between her legs seeing a trail of pink going down the drain.

She exhales closing her eyes.

The blonde was no stranger to rough sexual play. She meant what she said to Scott, he hadn't hurt her. The tears she shed were for a different reason.

She'd seen Scott drunk before, he'd always been easy for her to handle when her telepathy was intact. This time she was powerless. Sure she could have taken the collar off and shifted into her diamond form and denied him what he wanted or knocked him out, but she didn't. She wanted to experience what it was like without her abilities. To enter a situation without knowing what was going to happen ahead of time.

She wasn't nearly as emotionless as she seemed as Scott lay on top of her after he came. As she stared at the ceiling, she mourned for herself. He lay on top of her crying and she didn't know why. She couldn't do a thing for him. All she knew for sure is that he was angry with her for something and meant to punish her. Why he thought sex was appropriate for that was a mystery to her given how sexual their relationship was?

She sat in the shower and cried. Her heart ached as she touched the wall thinking she'd felt Jean call for her missing the sound of Jean's voice in her mind. The blonde exhaled harshly as she lay back in the tub closing her eyes resolved to her fate. Not knowing who she was without her powers.

Jean on the other hand had telekinetically let herself into Emma's apartment and was standing outside her bathroom door her emerald green eyes filled with tears.

**TBC…**


	17. Pride (part 2)

**Title: **Pride (part 2)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes:** I have no idea what's about to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Emma exhales as she lays her head back against the wall and stares at the door.

"What am I going to do with you Tiger?" She says softly.

Jean's eyes widen as she steps back from the door thinking she's been spotted.

The blonde turns her head back toward the shower as she closes her eyes. "Hump, what am I going to do with myself?" She says as she exhales and few more tears fall.

Emma sighs as she thinks of the redhead. She exhales deeply as more tears fall as the ache in her chest suddenly increases. "Why didn't you say yes?" She pauses. "You knew it wasn't just your body that I wanted. You knew. I let you in, I let you see. ….You were all I ever wanted from the first time I saw you."

"God, you were so beautiful. I'd met and fought hundreds of telepaths, but no one like you Tiger." Emma laughs softly to herself. "I melted when you first touched my mind through my diamond skin. Your mental touch stayed with me all these years. I never forgot you. Then by some twist of fate, I woke up here staring into your eyes. I thought you were a dream." Emma takes in a raspy breath as she cries.

"I never wanted him Tiger…never…. You were so angry when you caught us in his mind that night you didn't notice what I was doing. I just wanted his thoughts and memories of you. I'll admit it; I was pissed after our mission together. You completely cut me off. Then pushed me toward your husband. Toward the only place I could find what I wanted. I never meant to hurt you. Why couldn't you see that?"

Jean stood outside the bathroom door with her eyes closed as tears flowed down her cheeks. She thought back to the night she caught the two of them together. Emma was impersonating her. She was so angry to see her in Scott's arms. She tried to think more deeply to when she searched the blonde's mind that night. Her chest began to ache intensely as she remembered seeing Emma's fantasies of the two of them together.

The redhead was overcome with emotion as she replayed the memories in her mind.

Emma takes a deep breath and stands up turning off the shower and grabbing a robe. She swipes her hand across the mirror and looks into azure blue eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. She closes her eyes and sighs as she picks up the pill bottle Hank had given her and pops two into her mouth as she sighs shaking her head chuckling darkly. "It's sad that the closest I'll ever come to love is with someone who hates me. Only the best for Emma Frost." She sighs and opens the door slowly.

Jean has her head bowed.

Emma takes a deep breath and leans against the door frame in slight shock trying to maintain her composure. 'How long have you…"

"Long enough." Jean says as she lifts her head meeting her blue eyes.

The two women stand there gazing into one another's eyes as both their hearts beat faster and their stomachs tighten.

Emma takes a breath and averts her eyes as a few more tears fall. Jean steps forward and cups her cheek softly bringing their lips together. The blonde closes her eyes as she covers Jean's hand with her own against her cheek. Emma kisses the palm of her hand as their eyes lock again.

Jean's emerald eyes are filled with tears as she speaks softly. "How can you still want me after what I did to you?"

Emma sighs. "I could ask you that same question Tiger."

Jean shakes her head no. "Emma I took your life."

The blonde gently grasps the nape of Jean's neck as she tries to smile through her own tears. "Give me your heart and we'll call it even."

The redhead feels a powerful ache beneath her waist at the utterance of her words. She exhales through her mouth as heart feels like it's going to leap from her chest. "Emma, this….we, we can't. I can't."

Jean shivers as Emma wraps her arm around her waist. "Can't what, there's nothing we can't be do or have after what we've been through together…" She whispers softly brushing her lips across Jean's neck and shoulder. The redhead unconsciously tilts her neck giving the blonde easier access.

She softly brushes her full lips over the redhead's.

Jean opens her eyes as her heart pounds even harder against her chest and more tears fall. "Please Em." She rasps. "I don't want… to hurt you again. I couldn't bare it."

The blonde looks at Jean's lips. "Then don't." She says softly as Jean trembles closing her eyes. She slowly leans in bringing their soft lips together. The kiss is painfully gentle and slow as Emma closes her eyes taking Jean's bottom lip into her mouth for a moment then pulling back allowing their eyes to lock. Jean leans in to continue the sweet moment.

This was their first true kiss. No Phoenix, No Hugo, no manipulation, just two aching hearts.

Tears stream down the redhead's cheek as their kiss becomes deeper and more passionate. Jean sighs into her mouth feeling her knees go weak. The blonde pulls back slowly as their eyes say what no words ever could. Jean's chest aches sensing what the blonde is feeling but unable to hear it. She knew because she felt the same thing.

Emma begins to untie Jean's night shirt letting it fall to the floor. She takes a deep breath as her eyes fall to Jean's full firm breasts held snugly in a lace bra. The blonde leans down and puts her face against her chest. Jean is breathing harder and her heart feels like it's about to explode feeling Emma's soft hands caress her lower back and make their way to unclasp her bra. She stands completely still as Emma slips her bra off her shoulders.

"What about…Scott?" Jean asks quietly.

* * *

Emma smiles softly as she kisses a path from Jean's neck down to her belly button sliding redhead's pants off. "You're all I ever wanted." She says as she kisses her inner thigh, hearing her soft exhalation.

Emma gently maneuvers Jean's body to her bed. The blonde steps back gazing at the woman in front of her. She was perfect. The redhead looks down averting her eyes, she's riddled with guilt. She can't believe this is happening again.

The blonde smiles as she steps forward taking Jean's face in her hands gently kissing her. After a moment the kiss is deepened and the redhead wilts into the kiss as Emma wraps her arm around her waist. Jean sighs contently at the feel of the blonde's tongue in her mouth. It felt so good she almost came right then and there. She whimpers as Emma pulls away and kisses a path down her body, taking a few minutes to worship Jean's breasts, giving both pink nipples her undivided attention.

The redhead was overloaded she was so sensitive to Emma's touch. "I'm….I'm gonna cum….mmmm." She moans. Emma stands to her full height and stares into Jean's eyes. "Of course you will, but I want to enjoy you first." She punctuates the remark my slipping a finger through the redhead's slick center. Jean knees almost go weak. "Do we have an understanding?" She asks as Jean nods softly almost out of breath, gulping.

The blonde smiles and continues where she left off. Jean bites her bottom lip as the blonde kisses a path down her stomach the ache beneath her waist increasing exponentially with every kiss and soft caress. The blonde perches on her heels between Jean's legs her eyes focused on the beautiful wet flower in front of her.

She sighs as she leans in gently kissing her pulsing clitoris the redhead looks down at her gasping as she hears the blonde's voice. "I will live in thy heart and die in thy lap. Mourons ensemble, encore et encore." She looks up into wide emerald orbs. Jean takes a deep breath as Emma descends upon her sex.

The redhead's eyes roll to the back of her head as she releases a deep guttural moan as her knees go weak. Jean holds the blonde's head trying to keep her balance. Emma paints a portrait with her tongue as she takes long slow strokes diving deeper and deeper into her. The redhead's body starts trembling as the blonde's moans hit her ears and tears stream down her cheeks. She's about to cum unable to control herself.

Emma continues hitting every spot she can reach as she feels Jean's body heat rise rapidly. She removes her tongue and looks up seeing golden amber eyes staring down at her. The blonde slowly licks her lips. The Phoenix's eyes are heavily lidded as she sits down on the bed and speaks. "Continue."

Emma smirks raising a challenging eyebrow as the Phoenix sighs and rolls her eyes. "You said you didn't want HER to cum, you didn't say anything about me." She says with testing look in her eye. She gives the blonde a slight nod. The blonde ravenously takes the redhead's hot center into her mouth. Phoenix closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her body heats up enjoying every stroke of the blonde's unusually powerful tongue.

She'd never felt anything like it before. And the blonde had never tasted anything so sweet in her life. "Mmmm." Both women moan in unison. The redhead gasps as Emma slips two fingers into her sex, now her tongue and fingers are moving like well oiled machines made for giving pleasure.

The blonde masterfully circles her tongue writing love letters inside the redhead as the woman's body begins to tremble. Phoenix grabs a hand full of Emma's hair as the blonde' looks up at her still working her magic. The redhead is almost unable to speak. She huffs out almost out of breath as waves of intense pulse from her center. "In…side."

Emma closes her eyes and pushes two fingers against the soft spongy tissue just inside the redhead's sex. Her mouth is instantly flood as Phoenix's breath hitches and she bites her bottom lip trying to catch her breath. Her legs tremble as the blonde continues moving two fingers in and out of her. She sits up gentling nudging for the redhead to lie on her back.

Emma crawls up her body and passionately kisses her as she lies between her legs. She lifts herself slightly and looks into her golden amber eyes. "You're delicious." She says as the Phoenix smiles up at her. The redhead slides her fingers along the silver collar around her neck. "I want you….all of you."

Emma has a serious expression on her face. "And I want Jean."

Their eyes lock as Phoenix cocks her head and grabs her throat suddenly. "I let you live White Queen don't betray us." She leans up and kisses her as her body cools down and she lies back on the bed. Jean's green eyes open as she sees her hand around the blonde's throat. Emma smiles softly at her.

The redhead blinks rapidly as tears stream down her face and she takes short panicked breathes. She looks away from Emma. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I told you this wasn't safe. We can't…" She interrupted as the blonde captures her lips.

"It's alright Tiger. I'm fine." She says soothing her.

Jean shakes her head. "Emma she…"

"She wants me just like a certain redhead I know. And I told her that I want you. So let me have you."

Jean smiles as their lips come together with bruising intensity. The blonde moves Jean to the center of her bed moves down her body taking her sex into her mouth. The redhead's body is on fire. Jean tries to catch her breath. "I'm….gonna cum."

Emma inserts three fingers deep into the redhead as her mouth is flooded. She laps up every last drop of her. The redhead's body begins to quake as orgasm hits her a second time. The blonde crawls up her body while her fingers continue to work diligently within the trembling woman beneath her. "You're so beautiful." Emma says as Jean grabs the nape of her neck and pulls her into a smoldering kiss, body still trembling.

The blonde pulls back slightly and their eyes lock. She's startled as her collar is released telekinetically. "I want to feel you…inside." Jean whispers. Emma quickly snaps the collar closed and holds it to her neck. Jean reaches up and brings their lips together again, kissing her passionately. "Please…" She whispers in between heavy breathes. "I need you."

Emma closes her eyes feeling a painful ache in her sex and pulls back slightly. She tries to think of what to say. She still doesn't want to tell Jean what's going on with her. "I know Tiger, but I just need some time alright. This is…a lot for me right now."

The redhead looks into her eyes and pouts. Emma's libido is kicked into high gear at the sight of her. She thrusts her fingers into Jean's sex as deep as she can go as the redhead gasps trying not to yell.

**Two hours later….**

Logan is startled awake. "RED!" He says loudly as he looks to the left side of the bed and notices Jean isn't there. He could have sworn he heard her scream.

He gets up and walks out into the living room. "Jean, babe…you alright…?" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath he can hear her moaning. His heart beat picks up as he opens his eyes and stares at the wall facing the blonde's apartment. He grits his teeth and immediately heads for the door.

He steps into the hallway and sees Scott standing in front of Emma's door with his eyes closed and his shades in his hands. His chest rises and falls as he clinches his fist.

Logan walks over to him and notices the man's swollen jaw.

Both men stand outside the door they hear Jean moaning Emma's name.

**TBC…**

Mourons ensemble, encore et encore. : Let us die together over and over again.


	18. Pride (part 3)

**Title: **Pride (part 3)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** Bit of a surprise in this chapter or not. Hope you like it, lol. Wasn't quite expecting this but oh well. Wrath is next, home stretch, thanks for reading, commenting, reviewing, PMing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Jean takes a deep exhausted breath as she falls back against the pillows on Emma Frost's bed.

The blonde slowly pulls her mouth away from the redhead's center after watching the woman orgasm for the umpteenth time. She licks her lips savoring the taste of her.

Jean covers her eyes with her forearm as she catches her breath. Emma lays her head on her stomach.

"Em…..." She says out of breath.

"Yes Tiger." The blonde says as her hand softly caresses the redhead's torso.

"How strong is your diamond skin?"

Emma furrows her brow and looks up at Jean. "That's a random question. Why do you ask?"

Jean swallows as she puts her arm down on the bed and looks into the blonde's eyes. "Because Scott and Logan are standing outside your door."

Emma puts her head back down on Jean's stomach and speaks softly with slight amusement in her voice. "My skin is impenetrable. But there is nothing to worry about… we won't be disturbed."

Jean caresses the blonde's soft slightly wet from sweat hair. "How do you know that, you can't even use your powers right now?"

Emma sighs softly. "This isn't my first rodeo Tiger. Men are at a loss when it comes to situations like this. If I were a man we might have a problem. But, those two know who's in here as well as what's going on. They'd be fools to interrupt."

Jean exhales from her mouth and reaches for Emma's chin so she can look her in the eye. "What IS going in here?" The redhead says, her eyes suddenly full of fear and confusion realizing that she and Emma had something much more than just sex. She couldn't read her mind but she'd heard what the blonde had said in the bathroom a few hours earlier.

Emma takes a breath and averts her eyes as she sits up. "I… honestly don't know." She sighs. "What do you think this is?"

Jean cups her cheek softly so she can look into her eyes. The redhead brings their lips together softly then pulls back as she gazes at the blonde. "I love you." Jean says softly but firmly.

Emma can see the fear in Jean's eyes.

The blonde just stares at her. Jean can't read the expression on her face. A few seconds pass and the redhead's eyes start to water as she speaks up again. "Do….do…you love me too Emma?"

The blonde smiles softly as she wipes a tear from Jean's cheek. "Come now Tiger, someone like me isn't worthy of your tears. Don't cry." The redhead closes her eyes and tries to turn her face away. Emma takes her face between her hands.

She softly brushes her lips against Jean's. "Look at me Tiger. Please."

The redhead opens her tear welled eyes and stares into the blondes azure orbs. "I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't feel something for you, truly. But I can't say that its love, because…." The blonde pauses with a sad laugh. "I honestly don't know what love is. The only thing I know… is that you're the closest I've ever been to it."

Jean leans forward bringing their lips together passionately. She pulls away from the kiss as she caresses the blonde's hair. "Someone who doesn't know what love is wouldn't have asked for my heart." Jean says as Emma looks down. The blonde sighs and takes the redhead's hands in hers.

"Tiger I…I have something I need to tell you." She says staring into their hands. Jean gives the blonde's hands a soft squeeze. Emma slowly exhales a breath from her mouth.

The blonde was genuinely afraid. She needed to come clean with her would be lover before things went any further, but she couldn't find the words. She wanted Jean to know about the contract she made with Hugo, about the collar around her neck, and about her past, about everything, but all she could find was the sound her heart beating and her chest aching.

They sat there in silence for two full minutes until Jean spoke up. "It's okay Em really." The redhead says releasing one of Emma's hands and cupping the blonde's cheek. "I heard you earlier when you said this was a lot for you. I know it is." She says smiling at her. "This would be so much easier if you weren't wearing that collar. You sure you can't take it off just for a minute? I'll be gentle I promise. Are Hank's tests really that important?"

Emma shakes her head. "Tiger…."

Jean interrupts her as she looks past her. "They're leaving. I can't believe it. They're really leaving." She returns to Emma's gaze. "I guess you were right." She says noticing that the blonde's head is down. The redhead takes a deep breath suddenly remembering why she came to the blonde's apartment in the first place.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Em. I'm so sorry." She quickly pulls the blonde into her arms. Emma is completely surprised as Jean strokes her hair and gently rocks her in her arms. The blonde tries to pull away and Jean squeezes a bit harder holding her still. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

Emma smiles and giggles a bit. "What are you doing Tiger? Sorry about what?"

She feels the redhead's chest tighten. "About Scott." Jean says softly as she kisses the top of her head.

The blonde forcefully pulls away from her worried lover. "What exactly are you talking about?" Emma asks.

Jean stares into her eyes as her own eyes well with tears. She bows her head.

* * *

"Talk to me Jean."

The redhead sighs finally meeting the blonde's eyes. "He….he….raped you, because of….me."

Emma smirks and shakes her head. "Oh please Tiger don't be silly. Scott has never….."

"I saw it in his mind. He wanted to hurt you. He hurt you because of me. I'm so sorry." Jean says as Emma furrows her brow.

The blonde takes a deep breath as she tries to figure out what Jean is talking about. "Exactly when do you think he….." She pauses. "Wait, Tiger is that why you came here tonight." Emma's eyes widen as she takes slow deep breaths realizing what Jean was saying.

"Jean, did you force him…..?"

The redhead's eyes get large as she shakes her head. "No! No I would never do anything like that."

The blonde takes a relieved breath. "Alright, I'm listening."

The redhead swallows hard. "I'm so sorry Em."

"You've already covered that." Emma says quickly.

Jean sighs. "I heard him yelling when he left your apartment. I thought it was odd, so I scanned his mind. That's when I saw what he had done to you. But there was something else….something I hadn't expected."

Emma raises a curious eyebrow as she waits for the redhead to finish.

"He knew….about us. I mean he's known about you and I from the very beginning since before even we knew."

The blonde squints her eyes. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. I….I used to dream about you especially after that mission when you…when we kissed." She sighs as she averts her eyes. "Scott used to complain about me talking in my sleep. I honestly couldn't keep you off of my mind. I thought if you started counseling him that… you and I would have a reason to spend more time together."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "You can't expect me to believe that. You shut me out Jean. Do you know how cold your mental wall is? Do you?"

"I know Em, I didn't know what else to do, alright. I didn't want to cheat on my husband and I certainly didn't think he'd cheat on me. Look Scott knew I wanted you. So he took steps to get to you before I did. He heard you, the same way he heard me. He was drunk tonight right?"

The blonde closes her eyes trying to process what she had just heard. "Yes, but his drinking is nothing new."

"You haven't noticed how different his behavior is?"

"Who doesn't act differently when they're drunk Jean, he's no exception."

Jean sighs. "In all the time you've been seeing him, you haven't read his mind when he's…?"

The blonde interrupts her. "His drunken thoughts were of no interest to me. What did it matter?"

Jean huffs. "His intuition increases substantially when he's intoxicated. It might even be a latent mutant ability. When he assaulted you tonight… he… was thinking of me. He wanted to hurt me. He cried because he knows you didn't want him. Because he knew you wanted me."

Emma takes a deep breath. "That doesn't explain why you…."

"I saw you crying. I thought it was because of what happened between you two." The redhead says as she looks into Emma's eyes. "I'm….I'm glad he didn't hurt you." The redhead's eyes suddenly flash deep amber gold. "I would have killed him if he had."

Jean blinks her eyes rapidly as they become emerald green again and shakes her head. She cocks her head to the side seeing the blonde smiling.

Emma cups her jaw. "You….saw me? Through the walls?" Jean smiles shyly.

"It was…." The redhead says as Emma interrupts her with a kiss.

"I know who it was Tiger. It's sweet." She looks into her eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

Jean sighs as the blonde claims her lips once again. "Em, what happens now?" The redhead asks.

The blonde takes a deep breath. "We need to clear things up with the boys. Then you and I can continue where we left off. Where are they?"

Jean tilts her head and furrows her brow. "Emma I don't think that's a good idea they were both livid, beyond livid really. I think we should give them some time to cool off."

Emma smiles. "Nonsense, this is the best time to speak with them. It would be detrimental to give them more time to get angrier." Jean shakes her head as the blonde gets out of bed. She reaches out and grabs her wrist. "Emma, you weren't in their minds, their furious with us. Especially you. And Logan sure he's calm when he's around me, but the man is literally a killing machine."

The blonde quickly overtakes the redhead straddling her. She stares down into her green eyes a look of complete confidence on her face. "I believe I'm the only one in this room with a PHD in Psychology and 25 years of hands on experience with every manner of emotional turmoil the beings on this planet could conjure. Of course telepathy is useful, but the fact that they walked away speaks volumes. Don't you think? Trust me lover it'll be fine." The blonde moves to get off of her.

Jean takes Emma's face between her hands. "I do trust you. I need you to know that."

The blonde leans down softly kissing the woman beneath her. "Then get dressed."

**East End of the Institute**

The two women end up outside Scott's apartment on the other side of the institute. Emma softly whispers into Jean's ear. "You're completely sure they are both in there."

The redhead nods as the blonde takes a deep breath. Jean grabs Emma's arm. "You should really take off that collar. I'm serious." Emma taps the redhead's hand comforting her.

"It'll be fine, I promise. Now if you wouldn't mind continuing your breaking and entering streak we can get this over with." Emma says.

Jean looks into her eyes as the door suddenly unlocks. The blonde smiles and slowly turns the doorknob. The stench of alcohol is over whelming. Emma covers her nose. So does Jean. "This isn't right Em. Something isn't right." Jean says under her breath.

They hear a loud pronounced grunt and head toward Scott's bedroom. Emma puts her ear to the door. She can hear an all too familiar sound. The blonde turns to Jean. "You don't have to go in with me if you don't want to. Are you sure you want..."

The redhead takes her hand in hers. "I'm with you Em."

Emma turns the knob and gently nudges the door. The blonde has a deadpan expression on her face as Jean's jaw hits the floor.

Scott looks over at them. "How do you bitches like it huh?" He says as Logan plows and thrusts his cock in and out of Scott's ass.

**TBC….**


	19. Wrath (part 1)

**Title: **Wrath (part 1)

**Fandom:** X-Men Universe comics / movies

**Pairing:** Jean G./Emma F.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notes: **Lot to cover here as we near the end. Three more chapters left.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but I do love them.

* * *

Jean and Emma stand silently watching their so called boyfriends put on what can only be described as an intensely athletic and passionate display of male sex.

**An hour and a half earlier… **

Scott stands like a golem with his eyes closed in front of Emma's apartment door, listening to his ex-wife being fucked by his girlfriend. Logan extends one of his adamantium claws and moves it toward the key hole.

Scott grabs Logan's wrist stopping him as he puts his shades back on. Logan stares at him out of the side of his eye. Summers takes a deep breath and locks eyes with him.

"We're leaving."

Logan jerks his hand away. "Whatdaya mean we? I ain't goin nowhere, its high time someone teaches Frost a lesson, bout keeping her damn hands to herself." He gruffs as he moves his hand back toward the door.

Scott quickly grabs his throat and pushes him up against the opposite wall with a loud thud. "Are you stupid or just plain dumb? You know who the fucks in there don't you?!" He says staring into his eyes as Logan extends all three of his claws slowly under Scott's chin.

Summers releases him and takes a step back, as they both stare one another down.

Scott blinks and turns toward the hallway. "Let's go."

Logan stares at Emma's door. "Go where?"

"To my apartment, I ain't drinking alone."

Logan exhales from his mouth. "Yeah alright."

A few minutes later they enter Scott's apartment. There are books and bottles of liquor everywhere. "The hell happened in here?" Logan asks as a bottle of whiskey is thrown at his head. He catches it and examines the bottle. "This is good year. Had some of this when it first came out in '27. How'd you get somethin like this?"

Summers plops down on a recliner and opens a bottle of tequila and takes a long deep swig of it as he closes his eyes. Logan grabs the chair across from him and opens his bottle and inhales taking in the scent.

"Damn that's good." He says as he puts the bottle to his lips. Taking a good sip he shakes his head and looks at the bottle again. "Yeah this was a good year."

He sits the bottle on his knee and sits back in the chair. Scott still has his eyes closed. Their silent for a minute, then suddenly Summers sits up. "Shit man, I'm sorry I forgot about your healing factor. You can't get drunk right." Summers says as he gets up and walks to the hallway closet.

Logan takes another sip. "Well sometimes if the liquor is strong enough it hits me for a few seconds, but I've gotten used to it." He hears Scott in the closet pressing some buttons and cursing when he hears an error beep.

A few minutes later he comes out carrying an inhibitor collar. He tosses it to Logan. "There you go badger. Knock yourself out."

Logan furrows his brow. "Whatchu doin with this? Ain't there only sposed to be one of these."

Scott falls back down into his recliner. "Professor gave it to me to hold on to, in case Jean…loses her fuckin mind again…." He takes another swig of tequila as he sighs and speaks under his breath. "….schizophrenic bitch." He takes another sip of tequila.

Of course Logan hears him and stands up fully ready to defend her honor. "Sit the fuck down." Scott says as Logan takes short breaths through his nose and moves toward him. "She doesn't give a shit about you. If she did, she'd still be in your bed."

They lock eyes as he uncurls his fists. Scott takes a deep breath. "She didn't care about me either. She never did."

Logan looks down and walks back to his chair and takes a seat. He sighs and looks at the inhibitor collar. He looks back over at Scott who raises his bottle toward him. "Join the party badger, this is what real mean do to keep from killings their unfaithful women."

Logan puts the collar on and practically downs the entire bottle of whiskey on one gulp. He shakes his head a few times then puts his forearms on his knees and takes a deep breath.

"Hey hey hey, slow down buddy, there's plenty where that came from." Scott says leaning over his chair to his liquor cabinet. "Let's see, we got scotch, tequila, little moo moo moon shine, absinthe, bourbon….Pick your pacifier."

"I'll stick with whiskey."

Scott throws him a bottle. The man immediately begins guzzling. Scott watches. "Hey badger, seriously, take it easy. I'm not cleaning up after you if you puke that shit up."

"Shut your trap junior, I know what the hell I'm doing. And stop with the 'badger' shit. I earned my name with blood. I'm the WOLVER…INE" Logan says scowling at him as he slurs his words and hiccups.

Summers laughs. "Yeah whatever old man. You heard what I said. I promise you'll be lying in your own shit until someone comes to get you if you keep that up."

Over the course of an hour the two X-men sit across from one another laughing to keep from crying as they talk about their past, trying to get their minds off of Jean and Emma.

Scott's demeanor and tone of voice changes the more he drinks. Logan picks up a forth bottle of whiskey as he sits back in the chair. He notices that Scott is taking slow deep breaths. "Ha, you alright over there flatfish? (his new nickname for Summers, one his old teammates was a blind mutant)" Logan takes a deep breath trying to get his eyes to focus he sees Scott's lidded eyes are focused on his midsection.

Logan huffs and sits up leaning forward putting his arms on his thighs trying to find Scott's eyes. "The fuck you lookin at kid?"

Summers takes a deep breath and pulls the recliner up. He bows his head then finds Logan's eyes. His speech is slightly slurred. "Do you…know why we're in this situation Badger?"

Logan opens his mouth to speak, but Scott continues his thought. "Cuz of those fucking telepathic bitches messing with our minds." He raises his voice. "They think they know everything, but they don't know shit." He points at Logan forcefully. "They…Don't….Know….Shit." Scott begins looking at Logan's dick again.

Logan clinches his jaw, puts the bottle down and stands up. "I think I'm about done. Why don't we call it a night?" He says.

Scott stands up as Logan walks toward the door. Scott gets in front of him and puts his hand on his chest stopping him. "So that's it? You don't want to get back at them. You gonna keep letting her treat you like shit."

Logan takes a deep breath. "What the hell are you talkin about? Jean ain't never done nothin to me. Frost is the one that started all this. Besides, there's nothin we can do to em. They can read our minds."

Scott laughs darkly. "No, we can't do anything to them…not physically anyway. And Emma didn't do shit to Jean. You know she's nowhere near as powerful as Jean is. No we're not gonna hurt them physically. There's only one way to mess with a telepath." Scott removes his hand from Logan's chest and nudges him in the forehead as he whispers. "You gotta fuck with their minds." Scott continues poking him in the head until Logan shoes his hand away.

"I'm listening." Logan says taking a deep breath.

Scott smirks then suddenly grabs the nape of Logan's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Scott has a firm hold as the man tries to push him off of him. Logan finally punches him hard in the gut and he stumbles back coughing.

Logan winces as he extends his claws. "You must have a death wish, Bub!" He says pointing his now bleeding claws at Summers. Scott laughs and takes a breath as he sits up on one knee with one hand on his glasses ready to fire.

"I can blink faster than you can move right now Badger. I'll split you in half before you can even think about unlocking that collar adamantium or not."

Logan blinks rapidly as he looks down at his hand. He hand honestly forgotten that he still had the damn thing on. He puts his right arm down and keeps his bleeding left hand pointed at Scott.

"That's good boy." Scott says as he stands to his feet. "Now just listen alright. If I know Emma those two will be here soon. They know where we are. She's not gonna want to spend a single night with Jean knowing anybody else wants her. She's territorial as hell with things she thinks she owns. She's probably gonna try an talk to….us."

* * *

"Yeah, the hells that got to do with you kissing me." Logan says quickly.

Scott frowns deeply and sighs as he swallows hard. "We're gonna make them think we're together."

Logan retracts his claws painfully. "What?"

Scott takes his hand away from his glasses. "You're gonna fuck me. They're gonna walk in here and see us fucking."

Logan shakes his head. "…Not a chance in hell."

"Come on Logan, you telling me all those wars you were in, you never fucked a prisoner just to show'em who's boss." Scott's says glancing at Logan's dick again.

Logan furrows his brow and shakes his head no. "Shit man, no, there's somethin' seriously wrong with you."

Summers is suddenly sounding more like Emma Frost than himself. "Yeah,….right…look at ya. You're getting hard just thinking about it. Don't be ashamed. Bet it felt good hitting me just now too, huh." He walks toward a bewildered Logan and reaches up to brush the man's cheek with the back of his land.

Logan punches him in the lip busting it.

Scott giggles. "That's right Logan, let it out. Let it all out. How many times did you see Jean leaving my room with a smile on her face, wishing it was you…" Logan punches him in the chest causing him to cough.

Scott puts his hands on his knees and takes a breath, then quickly lunges toward Logan clothes-lining him in the waist picking him up and slamming him to floor. In two seconds flat Logan has him flipped over and is punching him repeatedly.

"That's right get it out, get it all out. How many times have you dreamed of showing me who the one worthy of her really is?" Scott says as he palms the bulge in Logan's jeans.

Logan's quickly out of breath as he gets up off of him. Summers coughs and takes off his shirt then wipes the blood from his face. He wobbles trying to get up to his feet.

Logan takes short quick breaths as he leans on the recliner staring at Scott. Summers begins to crawl over to him on his knees. He's in front of Logan as he takes a deep breath looking up at him. He reaches for Logan's zipper. He bats his hand away. "Get the hell away from me you sick fuck."

Scott stares at Logan's bulge. "Come on Logan, show me who the boss is." He says reaching for the man's zipper again.

Logan tries to knee him in the nose. He so tired from the alcohol in his system. Scott catches his leg and wraps his arm around his midsection and unzips his pants. Logan tries to push his head away and falls backward to the floor as he feels his dick slide down Scott's throat. His claws automatically extend as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Logan gulps and blinks his eyes rapidly as he frantically looks around the room he grazes Scott's shoulders with his claws still trying to push him away.

Scott doesn't stop sucking. Logan's feeling the force of the man's lips now, he grabs a fistful of Scott's hair and pushes his hard cock down his throat. Summers doesn't even gag as his mouth becomes filled with saliva as he breathes through his nose allowing Logan to grind into his mouth. He moves his hips at a faster pace.

Scott grabs the moaning X-man's thighs and digs his nails in. Logan immediately releases him. Scott pulls back and takes a deep breath, then gets to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Logan takes a deep breath as their eyes lock. "What the hell did Frost do to you man?"

Scott frowns deeply. "Shit you could never even consider imagining." He turns away and walks toward his bedroom and opens the door. "She….she's…" He stops in front of his door as his eyes become glassy and blank. "She doesn't just fuck you; she goes deep into your darkness. She… finds things…things you wouldn't ever think were there…"

He looks back at Logan. "They'll be here soon. We need to hurry."

Logan takes a deep breath as his eyes widen. The look on Scott's face is one of complete certainty and fortitude. He was a man on a mission. Logan gets to his feet takes in another deep breath and follows him into his bedroom.

Logan scratches the back of his head as Scott gets into position on the bed on his hands and knees. Scott points to the night stand. Logan sees the condom and picks it up. He swallows hard as he's see Scott watching him. He turns away and puts on the condom. He takes a deep breath as he turns around covering his rock hard dick with hands. "Uuhh, look Summers, I ain't so sure about all this, I mean, how do you know their even coming here and what makes you think this'll…."

Scott gets off the bed stands in front of him, locking fierce eyes on him. He slaps Logan across the face, hard. Logan just closes his eyes doesn't even flinch as Scott speaks to him. "Because I fucking know her. They don't think I know, but I know... I've always known." Scott looks away for a moment. "They started fucking telepathically the moment Emma arrived here." He glares at Logan again. "You gonna pussy out now, is that what you're gonna do." He slaps again. "Is that the kind of man you are?" He slaps him a third time and laughs turning away from Logan. "Humph, no wonder she doesn't want you. Fucking coward."

He's startled as Logan roughly grabs the hair at the back of his head and slams him against the wall face first. He kicks his legs apart and thrusts penetrating him anally. Scott's nails dig into the wall, it's like the wind had been knocked out of him. The pain in his ass is searing as he grits his teeth as Logan pulls halfway out and thrusts again even deeper. "Ahhhh!" Scott yells.

Logan yanks his head off the wall back toward his face. Scott arches his back. "Don't hear ya talkin all that shit now, huh." Logan says slamming his face back against the wall. He picks up the pace as Scott plants his hands firmly against the wall and takes deep breathes as Logan pumps in and out of him.

Logan grabs Summers' hips and pulls him off the wall toward the bed as he continues grinding into him. Scott puts his hands on the bed and Logan pulls out halfway slowing down his thrusts he can see the blood covering his dick. He stops completely. Scott turns his head and looks back at him. "I'm….fine….keep going." He says out of breath.

Logan begins thrusting again and gets into a rhythm. He's can't believe that he's still hard as he closes his eyes to keep his concentration.

After a few minutes Scott's breathing becomes less rapid. He's feeling calmer as his own dick starts to become erect. He takes a deep breath and gulps as he speaks to Logan. "…Harder."

Logan opens his eyes then grasps Scott's ass and pumps harder. He grunts hearing the man moan.

* * *

The bedroom door slowly opens. Logan keeps his eyes on the back of Scott's head, but can see Jean out of the corner of his eye.

He hears Scott ask the two women how they like it. Then Scott pushes his body up and grasps the nape of Logan's neck. Logan furrows his brow trying to pull his head back, confused unsure as to what the man is thinking. Scott brings their lips together. Logan closes his eyes continuing to thrust as Scott sticks his tongue into his mouth. He goes along with it and feels strangely turned on. The force of the kiss is so strong. He bites Scott's bottom lip and starts to circle his hips making him moan and sigh roughly into the kiss.

Emma speaks up as Scott starts to stroke his own rock hard dick. "Well, well, well Scott what a lovely surprise…" She says seeing blood on the floor as well as the cuts and bruises on both men. "If I had known you enjoyed blood play so much I would have made a bit more effort in that area."

Jean turns and looks at Emma. "You…you did this…to him?" She asks in complete shock.

"Don't be silly love, our little Boy Scout has much darker things in his closet….." She looks into Scott's eyes. "Don't you."

He grits his teeth as Jean looks at him. She looks completely disgusted as a smirk begins to spread on her lips and her eyes turn gold. Scott's eyes widen he suddenly tries to tap Logan's thigh to stop his thrusting.

Phoenix smiles. "Oh, please don't stop on account of me." She turns toward Emma and their eyes lock. The redhead wraps her arm around the blonde's waist and pulls her into her body. "When are you going to take off that collar so we can have some real fun?" She asks as she telekinetically closes the door and backs the blonde against it. She begins to kiss her neck as she unzips Emma's pants.

Emma huffs as feels the redhead surrounding her body in psychic energy. The blonde is naked in seconds. The redhead follows suit as her clothes disintegrate in flames.

She kneels down between the blonde's legs as Emma tries to catch her breath. She stares up at her with golden amber eyes. "Let's show them how it's done, shall we." She immediately descends upon Emma wet slick sex.

Scott and Logan are both watching them as Logan slows his thrusts down as the blonde's moan hits his ears. He pulls out of Scott as though he's entranced. He pulls off the dirty condom as he stares at the two women.

The redhead turns her head toward him as her eyes glow intensely he's under her control. She reads his mind and smiles as she arches her eyebrow staring at Logan's 10 inch manhood. "I wonder which of us is better Boy Scout. Why don't we find out?"

Scott blinks rapidly as a tear rolls down his cheek. He knew what she was doing. He still had control of himself, she wasn't forcing him, but that didn't matter, he knew what would happen if he refused her.

He slowly gets off the bed and gets to his knees on the floor. He looks over into Emma's eyes as the redhead continues where she left and the blonde is moaning once again. "She'll get bored of you Em. Just like she got bored of me. It wasn't just Jean I left, she…."

Phoenix pulls away from Emma's sex and telekinetically forces Logan to put his dick into Scott's mouth causing the man to mumble. "Don't talk with your mouth full, its bad manners." She says as she takes the blonde's sex back into her mouth.

Logan grunts as his eyes remain hypnotically fixed on Emma and Jean and he goes balls deep down Scott's throat making him cough.

This goes on for five minutes. Phoenix is eating Emma out while Logan throat fucks Scott. Logan suddenly starts pumping harder and faster as he puts both of his hands on Summers' head. Scott's coughing so hard trying to push away he's clawing at Logan's thighs, as he vomits. Logan's body starts to tremble as he releases a guttural moan and cums into his mouth. Phoenix releases her mental hold on him and he lets go of the man's head and falls backward into the dresser as Scott pushes him away.

Summers is on his hands and knees as he vomits again, spitting onto the floor.

Emma cums right after. The Phoenix stands to her feet and looks into the blonde's blue eyes. "Oh well, can't win them all." She smirks and kisses her passionately. She wraps the blonde's arm around her waist as her eyes shift back to green.

Jean blinks rapidly. Emma takes a deep breath as the redhead pulls away from her. She's scared as she turns to see Scott vomiting and coughing on the floor.

She takes short panicked breaths noticing that everyone is naked. She grabs a robe off of Scott's bathroom door as she tries to leave the bedroom with tears in her eyes. She grabs the bedroom doorknob, but it won't open. Emma takes her into her arms from behind. "Deep breath Tiger, it's alright, calm down this isn't your fault."

Jean shakes her head. "I…I…I can't…take this!" She telekinetically rips the door off its hinges and jerks out of Emma's arms.

"Tiger, please…" The blonde says trying to go after her. Jean's already out the front door as she trips over whiskey and tequila bottles. Emma comes back into the bedroom and stares at Scott with a dark smirk on her face. "Good show Scottie. Good show, I must admit…you surprised me. I hope you two are happy."

She turns to Logan as her eyes fall to his manhood before she finds his eyes. "Try raising your leg, next time. He likes it deep; it'll give you more leverage." She winks at him as she grabs an old shirt off the dresser and leaves the room.

"Emma!" Scott yells as he crawls to the threshold of his bedroom door. The blonde stops at his front door with her hand on the knob.

He takes a deep breath. "Don't….don't…please don't leave me. Don't leave, I…I…I need you, She's gonna throw you away, just like me. You should stay…with me."

She closes her eyes and sighs. She turns and their eyes lock. "I'm not what you need Scott." She tilts her head and looks behind him as Logan tosses the inhibitor collar on the bed." I never was."

She opens the door and walks out as he lifts his glasses yelling as he fires an optic blast toward her that hits the wall. "FROST!"

Logan tackles him and flips him over putting the shades back over his eyes, seeing the tears in his eyes evaporating from the heat. "Get a hold of yourself." He says calmly pining him to the floor. He's completely healed and completely sober.

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" Scott yells trying to move the immovable man off of him. Logan slaps him so hard his glasses fall off. He's unconscious. He picks him up and takes him into the bedroom and lays him on the bed. He takes a deep breath as he stands and looks around the room. He shakes his head. "Shit." He says sighing as he goes to work trying to clean up the mess he knew he'd help create.

* * *

**Emma's Apartment**

Jean is blind with confusion as she enters Emma's apartment. She hadn't even realized that she had gone into the wrong apartment. She walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror into her eyes. "What the hell was that!? Why….why! Why can't I have anything normal?" She cries closing her eyes as she yells. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?" The mirror cracks. All of the contents of Emma's medicine cabinet fall out into the sink, lotion, oils, hair treatments, toothpaste. "Shit." She says as she moves the mirror pieces and starts putting everything back. Jean notices a bottle of pills. She picks it up and reads the label.

She furrows her brow seeing that it's from the institute's medical lab. It has the blonde's name on it. She recognizes the name, having worked with Hank in the past. She knew it has something to do with the brain.

She takes a deep breath trying focus. She was still in shock from seeing Logan and Scott together. Jean is finding it difficult to think as images of her now ex-boyfriend and her ex-husband flash in her mind.

She puts the pills down and walks out of the bathroom, just as Emma walks into her apartment. The redhead still didn't know what to say to her new lover, as she thought that Emma had truly traumatized Scott even more than even she had done when they were married. Had she forced Scott into homosexuality? She'd never known him to be into men especially not Logan. They hated each other.

"Tiger, I know you're going through a lot right now…" The blonde says.

Jean answers quickly as she sits on the bed deciding to focus on one thing at a time. Right now all she really wanted was to share her feelings with the blonde. "You don't know anything." She bows her head as tears stream down her cheek. "You can't even read my mind."

Emma's eyes widen slightly.

Jean floats the pills out of the bathroom and into her hand. "This is medication for the brain. This prescription was filled recently. Why are you taking this?" The redhead says as she stares at the bottle in her hand, not wanting to make eye contact with the blonde.

Emma swallows softly as she moves toward her. "It's for Hank's…."

"I know that! I asked you why you're taking it." Jeans eyes flash golden and return to their emerald green color. Emma doesn't answer. Jean turns to face her. She stares at the collar then stands to her feet and moves toward the blonde who takes a few steps back.

Jean stops walking and stares at her as her lips tremble. "Are…are you afraid of me Em? I hurt you again didn't I?"

The blonde takes a breath and looks into Jean's eyes as she shakes her head. "No Tiger, you didn't hurt me. I just…know how much you want share with me telepathically, but…." She looks at the floor for a moment. "I just can't take this collar off right now, not until Hank is finished. I know how hard this is for you."

Jean's falls to her knees crying even harder and Emma runs to her. "I'm so sorry baby. You know I want to, more than anything in the world." Jean wipes her tears on Emma's shirt as she sniffles and wraps her arms around her.

She takes a long deep breath before she speaks and snuggles into the crook of the blonde's neck. "I…I like it." The redhead whispers.

Emma strokes her hair gently as she stares into the wall. "Like what?" she says with a slight unnoticeable shake in her voice. She realized how close to death she was just a moment ago.

Jean smiles. "When you call me baby."

Emma sighs. "Tiger, I know what you just saw was…"

"Em….baby,..can we just… forget this for a while….I'm…I just can't think right now, please." More tears falls from her face. The blonde gets them to their feet and they lay down in bed.

Jean falls asleep almost immediately. Emma tries to remove her arm from her waist so she can get out of bed, when the redhead suddenly grabs her wrist and turns over. A pair of golden eyes stare at her for a moment. Then the inhibitor collar suddenly unsnaps and flies across the room.

The Phoenix straddles the blonde as she hovers over her. "What are you hiding from us…baby?"

**TBC….**


End file.
